Aggressive Love
by Dio Black
Summary: Both Dumbledore and Voldemort underestimated just how powerful Lily's sacrifice for Harry really was. There was nothing she wouldn't do to ensure her son had a life full of the love and happiness he deserves. She'd make sure of it. "The power of love is a great thing. Terrifying. But great." Harry!Harem Harry/Multi, Genderbent!Voldemort, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To everyone who was expecting an update on my other story, Half-Blood Emperor, I apologize. I'm still working on the next chapter for it. This whole thing started out as an errant thought that percolated in my brain. About how there is a startling lack of female Voldemort stories. I was only going to write down some ideas I swear! But then this happened… Oh well I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

 **Aggressive Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Godric's Hollow, October 31_ _st_ _1981_

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run!" James Potter shouted up the stairs to his wife with a desperate hope that she could find a way out.

He knew she was smart like that. Common sense and a familiarity with the tactics used in this war they so foolishly got swept up in guaranteed there would be anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards already in place cutting off that avenue of escape.

But the messy haired man had faith in his wife, the smartest witch he knew, could find a way to save herself and her son.

Tragically he would never know that only one of the two would live on past the night. Or that it was his wife's plan from the moment she knew a most dangerous dark lord was after their family, to ensure a bright future for her son.

The most important thing in her life.

"Such a good husband." The woman of blood red hair murmured in appreciation of her husband's sacrifice, giving her a few more precious moments with her beloved son to finish her preparations.

Putting the finishing touches on her original creation, a ritual of her own design. She paints a small rune on her son's forehead, made of a mixture from her own blood and other powerful reagents.

Sowilo. To symbolize the sun, life, fertility, power, _success_.

There was certainly more to this than that of course. She had been working on this ritual since she first learned she was pregnant with her darling Harry. This was just the second to last step in the process.

The final one would be the sacrifice of her own life.

A way to keep him safe no matter what. A guarantee that he would be well cared for by the people he meets in life.

Oh how she cursed James for weeks for dragging them into this war, and berated herself in private for allowing him to talk her into it in the privacy of her own mind, after she learned of the life she was bringing into the world.

The life of her son for whom she'd do _anything_ for.

Case and point, the hours upon hours of work, the sleepless nights spent researching, all for this. To protect her son, _her Harry_ , from the man who so foolishly came after them.

'Well too bad' she thought.

His mistake and her sacrifice will ensure her son's future.

What she was doing had the same properties as a curse, by the technical definition. A persistent and lasting magical affect after its activation that will irrevocably change him.

Its first purpose is simple enough. To stop anyone with the intent to kill her Harry from being able to; no matter the method they try to use, it will fail.

The second, and more complicated from an arithmancy standpoint, is to permanently change his physiology. This alteration would make a permanent change in his body that will constantly exude pheromones and a subtle frequency of his magical aura that would compel people to want to help him. To care for him. To forever want to do anything for him after being exposed to him only once.

But because of it tying into his natural biology, this blessing she's giving him will only affect those of the opposite gender. This was alright with Lily though. Her son deserves nothing but the best the world has to offer, and this will ensure he will have plenty of love. Especially since she won't be able to do anything else for him after tonight.

The third part is the greatest accomplishment however. She couldn't leave this to chance. Couldn't risk that someone would undo all her hard work and take her gift away from her baby. So she gave this gift a semi-sentience.

A true embodiment of her love that will stay with Harry forever to protect him. It will ensure his survival and allow him to thrive.

"Oh Harry mommy loves you." She gushes while her hands cup her face and devotion shines in her deep emerald pools.

She doesn't look away from him, wanting this moment where she can gaze upon her perfect son to last as long as possible, until the door behind her is finally blown open by the fool-who-was-doomed.

Turning around to face him with an eerie smile on her face gives Voldemort pause for a moment. He was understandably confused, he did just kill her husband and is about to kill her child as well. Hopefully he wouldn't have to kill her though, he remembers his promise to the loyal servant that alerted him to this potential danger that needed to be dealt with. And it's always good for moral to reward his followers for exemplary work. Positive reinforcement and all that.

Putting aside his unease with the red haired mudblood he speaks, "Step aside girl. I'm only here for the boy, you can live." His sibilant voice promises.

Voldemort wasn't sure if it was his imagination but the temperature of the room seemed to plummet like a swarm of Dementors had just descended on them; as the woman's green eyes hardened and her smile froze.

With a certainty in her voice that honestly surprised him she spoke, "You can kill me. But you will not hurt my son."

"Get out of the way foolish girl!" Voldemort snarled at her.

She was beginning to wear out his patience. He had things to do after this little errand was over and she was taking up his valuable time by being obstinate.

"No. You can kill me, but you _will not kill my son_." She stated with a force of presence, and something else in the air, that Voldemort found more than a little unsettling.

"Very well then, if that's your choice. _Avada Kedavra._ " He summoned the dreaded killing curse to strike her down.

And down she fell, with a softer smile on her face now in death as in the last moment of life she felt her ritual activate successfully. Meanwhile, the now orphaned boy is crying, not understanding what's going on, but on some level knowing he'd just lost a parent.

At the same time, the rune that resembles a lightning bolt, drawn on his forehead in his mother's blood sinks into the skin and becomes a permanent part of Harry forever.

Brushing off the unnerving encounter with the troublesome women, the dark lord stalks up to the crib containing the so called 'child of prophecy'.

With only a passing glance at the mother of this little boy he can't help but feel slightly disappointed for his loyal subordinate. Lily Potter may have been of inferior breeding and standing, but she was quite the looker. He could see why Severus would settle for that, but he'd just have to get over it.

Casting his blood red eyes onto his nemesis, he can't help but scoff. A baby was supposed to be his downfall? Well perhaps if Voldemort was inclined to let him grow up there would be a chance, but that would be the height of foolishness. Better to end this now and put him out of both their misery.

Pointing his wand directly at the child, and thinking nothing of the blemish that would soon be his undoing, he cast the killing curse for the third and final time that night.

And the clashing of two magical certainties began and ended.

Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. Lily's blood protection from death. These two forces of nature battled for dominance in a striking similarity of the unstoppable force and unmovable object.

But the blood protection had an advantage. It was made, by design, to adapt specifically to situations like this. Why bother trying to fight brute force with brute force, when it could simply turn the momentum around.

The green killing curse is powerful, yet simple. It was this fact that made all the difference when the dedicated protection of his mother's love for Harry redirected the curse that could not be blocked, and returned it to its source.

All of this took place in the span of a split second, allowing Voldemort no time to dodge, nor any time to comprehend what happened.

All he knew was pain as his body was torn apart. The dark lord's horcruxes anchoring his soul to this plane of existence did all they could to keep his soul in his body as they were designed to. But the killing curse _cannot_ be stopped.

So, piece by piece, Voldemort's corporeal form broke apart as his own failsafe against death stopped him from being able to flee his body, effectively trapping him in the torment, until there was nothing left to hold him in place.

Such a traumatic crises of his very being had disastrous consequences, as by the time he was finally free of his excruciating suffering, he could think of nothing but getting away from this place.

But in his pain he didn't realize he left some of his own torn, and tattered soul behind.

This piece of soul simply wasn't enough to do much of anything. It couldn't think for itself and could only move on an inborn instinct of survival and fear of death. It had known this wasn't the first time the main body had split before though and all of Voldemort's soul knew what was supposed to happen after the separation. And there just happened to be a fresh, magical nexus of a sort. Because of this it attempted to save itself by merging with the most heavily magical thing it can feel. _Attempted_ being the key word.

The embodiment of his mother's love did its job in protecting young Harry. But it was still newly formed. And magically exhausted.

Any other time it would have been able to fend off the piece of foreign soul. In its current state of exhaustion however, it could only contain it for now. But it would study it, and learn from it. The manifestation of love incarnate would make sure that this person who tried to end its host would be neutralized in the future. Having a shard of this person's soul to manipulate would ensure that they won't be a threat again.

It would only be a day before the protection was tested again. By a wizard who meant well, but tampered with something he didn't fully understand. This meddling would have far reaching consequences that would change the world far more than it should have.

And all because one old fool thought he knew best.

 _Privet Drive, November 1_ _st_ _1981_

"No, surely not Albus! You can't mean to leave him here? I've been watching the house all day and they are the worst sort of muggles." Minerva McGonagall implored the wise looking old man who had just, somewhat embarrassingly, caught her out in her Animagus form of a cat. "You couldn't find people more unlike our kind than _them_." She said with particular emphasis on that last word, as though she was speaking of something repulsive.

"Ah but that is precisely _why_ he must remain here." Albus Dumbledore says. "He should be raised by family and away from all the fame that our world will no doubt hang on his shoulders for his part in ending the war." He finishes his case with wide smile, and twinkling eyes.

"He's truly gone then? He-who-must-not-be-named is gone?" She gasps, getting her hopes up.

A forlorn look overcomes Dumbledore's face, "Alas, only defeated and weakened I'm afraid. I suspect he is powerless and has fled for now, but he will return one day. Thankfully somehow young Harry's mother's sacrifice managed to allow him to survive the killing curse with only a scar to show for it."

The silence that fell over them as they take in the crisp, cold November night is interrupted by the sound of an approaching motorcycle.

Rubeus Hagrid, the half giant who might as well be full giant when standing next to any person of average height, pulls to a slow lazy stop before cutting the engine. He steps off the bike and gingerly reaches in to the side car of the motorcycle with surprising gentleness that belies the size of his hands, and pulls out a wrapped bundle inside of a small basket.

"Good evening Hagrid. Did everything go alright?" The wizened old man asked.

"Good evenin' Professor. No trouble at all. I managed to get little Harry out of the house before the muggles started poking around. Lil' tyke fell asleep as we were passin' over Bristol and been quiet ever since."

"Very good thank you Hagrid. Please give him here so I can set up the wards to keep him safe." Dumbledore requests of his longtime friend and follower.

Having glanced in the basket in order to get a glimpse of her favorite students child, and only remaining legacy, she sees a curious lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. McGonagall can't help but ask, "Is that it? Is that were the killing curse struck him?" She inquires.

"Yes I believe it is." Dumbledore muses. He had already detected the foreign soul residing in the scar. And his old heart broke as his worst fears came true, and at the fate that awaited Harry now. The prophecy was quite clear and now it looked as though no matter what the outcome is in the future, Harry Potter would have to die.

He knew of no other way to destroy a horcrux than the destruction of its container.

But that didn't mean he couldn't turn this entire situation to his advantage. Because of the wording of the prophecy he was reasonably certain that now, no one and nothing except for Voldemort himself could actually kill Harry.

And he's still just a baby right now. Plenty of time to mold him into the martyr the wizarding world needs. By taking a few simple measures now, the headmaster of Hogwarts can make his life with muggles awful. He can make it so bad, that when the time comes for him to return to the wizarding world, he will jump at the chance for salvation and to escape this mundane existence to the wonders of magic.

All the while Dumbledore will be there, built up to be everything that his reputation precedes and more. A grandfather figure that will save him every year from then on from the horrible summers with the terrible people he is about to leave the dark haired baby with.

Meanwhile he can test the boy every year. Help guide him and properly reinforce the desired, self-sacrificing behavior his machinations will instill. So that when the day comes and Voldemort is returned to power, Harry will fulfill the destiny that Dumbledore envisions for him.

Harry's sacrifice will go down in history as the pivotal moment that rendered the dark lord killable. Albus Dumbledore would make sure of it. He would also be sure to do right by the boy, and let all the world know that Harry Potter was their savor in the end. It was the least he could do, he thought cheerily.

Turning his mind to the task at hand, he couldn't help but be impressed and Lily Potter's ingenuity. Shocked that she would resort to blood magic, but impressed all the same. Unfortunate that she was dead and he couldn't reprimand her before magnanimously forgiving her.

But at least her sacrifice wasn't in vain. Whatever she did had worked perfectly and Dumbledore couldn't help but be curious at what ancient magic she invoked, or where she had learned it. Maybe something hidden in a Potter family grimoire tucked away in a back page, unnoticed for centuries until she rediscovered it? In that case the old wizard would have to confiscate the rare books from the Potter library for himself, for the greater good after all. Such things were best left in more knowledgeable hands.

The thought that she could have created something of this level all on her own never even crossed his mind. Because of this he would end up disappointed, never knowing that Lily had taken the secret of her ritual she performed to the grave.

And while he was thinking about it he realized it would be best for him to just take care of everything and tie up any troublesome loose ends. Sirius Black was supposed to be the boy's Godfather, and Albus recognized his motorcycle that Hagrid had rode in on so who knows where he could be right now. He'd have to figure something out to keep him out of the picture. Oh yes and the Potter will stipulated Alice Longbottom as Godmother, something would have to be done about her as well.

Getting them out of the way would allow Dumbledore to instate himself as Harry's magical guardian by default and keep his holdings safe for him (ransack everything for all its worth) until he's old enough to concern himself with tedious things like his family estate. The fact that the Potter heir hopefully wouldn't live long enough to worry about it was just a bonus in the aged headmaster's mind.

By doing things this way he could even give Harry family heirlooms piecemeal to keep him happy and make it seem like his parents had plenty of faith in Dumbledore to entrust him with so much at the same time. James had a curious invisibility cloak that the headmaster wanted to examine for the longest time in particular. A little over ten years before he'd have to give it back should be plenty of time to examine it, and it would make a great first gift for Harry.

Turning his mind back to the task at hand however, he couldn't just let Harry keep this blood protection. It would make it far too difficult for him to die at the right time.

Weakening them should be enough, and that's why he was here, at Lily's last blood relatives house. Because Harry and his aunt Petunia are of the same blood, he should be able to strain the blood protection by using it to power wards over the property.

Setting about what should have been a simple task, saw the headmaster of the most prestigious wizarding school in Briton straining himself instead.

He found that, what should have been a simple case of coaxing the blood sacrifice to accept Harry's blood relative into its protection, was turning out to be somewhat more challenging than expected.

Numerous unknown factors led to this predicament, as beads of sweat began to appear on the aged wizard's brow.

The first, was that he wasn't dealing with just a simple blood sacrifice. He was being actively fought, every step of the way, by a semi-sentient form of love that would not allow its purpose to be subverted in such a manner.

The second, and what would be an even more surprising reason if he had known, was that Lily and Petunia were not actually blood related. Lily was adopted by the Evans family when it was discovered they couldn't have another child due to medical complications. It was just coincidence they happened to adopt a witch, and also a coincidence that they just so happened to die without ever telling either of the girls. It hadn't been important to them and they didn't love either of their children any less, and so the fact they weren't actually related went entirely unremarked upon.

It was for these reasons, that Albus Dumbledore simply had no knowledge of, that he gave up in frustration. Fortunately for him neither McGonagall nor Hagrid caught on to his failure.

Giving it up as a bad job, he uses his prodigious knowledge, and a liberal sprinkle of power from the Elder Wand, to place a powerful binding on the last of the Potters.

If he couldn't weaken the protection he could put a stopper on it and hinder young Harry's potential.

Oh how the blood protection raged against this. But it could do nothing to stop it without hurting its charge at this point in time. It wasn't at full strength due to one circumstance after another, and hadn't finished altering the physiology of the body as it was made to. And so all it could do was prepare.

Because it was adaptable. It would continue to build up its strength. As the manifestation of his mother's love attempts and struggles to break this binding and fulfill its purpose, it would continue to grow, and grow. And similar to a muscle, constantly exercised in a slow and steady manner over the years, and years, it would become something far more potent than it was ever supposed to be.

Albus Dumbledore would look back on this exact moment many years in the future. And proceed to bang his head against the large desk in his office. Repeatedly.

Carrying on in the same cavalier attitude that landed him in Gryffindor for his Hogwarts years, he proceeds to set up the most powerful wards that he can under his own power.

He'll claim that they are tied to the blood sacrifice of Harry's mother, in case he ever asks in the future of course. And to everyone else there will be safety in anonymity by keeping his location a secret until after he begins attending Hogwarts. By then, no one will think to check his work.

The people of the wizarding world will assume he knows what he's doing, being the great wizard that he is. People looked up to and trusted him after all. To get to where he is took an inordinate amount of time, effort, and letting a lot of people die in the Grindelwald war before he finally dealt with his old lover, to become the man the wizarding world looked up too.

Having finished setting up the wards he sets the basket containing Harry on the doorstep to No. 4 Privet Drive and steps back.

Hagrid had long since left, no doubt to go celebrate the defeat of the greatest dark lord in a century, but Minerva was still there to say good bye.

She voiced her concern however, when she noticed Dumbledore was just about to leave, "Albus aren't you going to speak to his relatives? Explain what happened to Lily's sister and just _who_ that is they're taking into their home?"

Pausing mid step he takes a moment to recompose himself before responding. "Dear me, you're right! I'd almost forgotten." And indeed he had embarrassingly enough.

He steps back up to the doorstep and conjures a parchment explaining, in broad strokes, the situation as it stands. And just for good measure he layers a powerful compulsion on the letter that will… ensure… that Harry's relatives will be less than pleasant in their treatment of their new charge. Being a conjuration it will eventually disappear in time which will get rid of the evidence at the same time. And after the compulsion has run its course, the Dursley family will be set in their ways.

It certainly wouldn't due for Harry to re-enter the wizarding world as anything less than humble and grateful.

"A letter should suffice, I'm sure Mrs. Dursley would be happy to take in her only nephew." He reasons to his deputy headmistress.

"If you're sure. I suppose you know what's best." She reluctantly agrees.

"Of course my dear." He says while offering his arm to side along apparate them to join the festivities that were no doubt still ongoing.

Dumbledore had a legend to perpetuate after all. The-boy-who-lived had a nice ring to it, and an excellent counter point to He-who-must-not-be-named.

But for all the mistakes Dumbledore has made in his life and been wrong about there is one thing he had right. The power of love is a great thing. Terrifying. But great.

 _Little Hangleton, Cemetery, June 24 1995_

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given. You will renew your son!" Wormtail says, pulling a bone from the grave directly below the ornate headstone in the shape of the grim reaper holding a scythe that a fourteen year old Harry Potter is currently bound to.

Harry found the entire situation unfair, and he wanted to scream and shout, but he remained silent. He was still in shock at how the entire year played out, and how it was all a culmination for this moment.

His name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, forcing him to participate in a deadly tournament against his will. Having to out fly a _dragon_. Rescue his friend and the sister of another competitor from the bottom of the black lake. Stumbling through a deadly maze and saving Fleur Delacour from Viktor Krum's use of the torture curse. Then going on to help Cedric Diggory with an acromantula that very nearly made a meal out of him. It ended up being for naught as they decided to take the cup together and make it a true Hogwarts victory.

The cup turned out to be a portkey, a clever trap, that deposited them in this cemetery. They didn't even have time to get their bearings when a high pitched voice spoke up from the fog, "Kill the spare." And Cedric was struck by the green light of an Aveda Kedavra, snuffing out his life before he'd even hit the ground.

Harry was knocked unconscious before he could even comprehend what had just happened right before his eyes.

All of it had been because of Voldemort. A convoluted plot to kidnap him for some nefarious purpose.

And here he was. Tied to a gravestone while his parents betrayer stood over the largest cauldron Harry had ever seen. He had already tossed a hideously deformed baby into the bubbling liquid; and Harry wished more than anything that it would drown when the pain in his scar made him acutely aware that it was Voldemort in that cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant-" Wormtail hesitated briefly holding his hand over the boiling liquid with a knife to his wrist, "Willingly given!" And in one swift stroke, his right hand plops into cauldron. "Y-you w-w-will revive your master!"

Harry hoped against hope that Peter Pettigrew would bleed out before he could do anymore, but it was not to be as he held the stump where his hand was severed tight against his body as he cleans the knife.

Harry begins shaking his head and muttering in denial of what's to come as Wormtail begins to approach him.

He begins shaking his head, "No Pettigrew! Don't do this!" He shouts as Wormtail draws ever closer to his bound form while holding the knife.

"I-I'm sorry Harry. I have to. For m-my master you understand?" He beseeches. "B-blood of the e-enemy… forcibly t-t-taken… you will resurrect your foe." He finishes as the knife bites into his wrist, easily separating the flesh to allow his blood to flow into a vial that Wormtail holds up to collect.

What no one in the graveyard knew, was that another presence was awaiting this with eager anticipation.

For years the blood sacrifice had been trying to seek a way to break the binding on its host so it can fulfill their combined purpose. It wanted nothing more than to make Harry complete as his mother desired. But it had been denied.

And so for years it swelled in power in an attempt to shatter the restraints. And eventually it would have been powerful enough to do so. But now it had the opportunity of a life time.

Ever since Harry had encountered a Voldemort possessed professor in first year it had plotted. It had to destroy the body that the dark lord was inhabiting, as that was it's only option at the time. And while it didn't have a _true_ intelligence, it could think and plan to a limited degree. It was a part of what made the blood protection special, its ability to be proactive and work out solutions on its own so long as it benefitted Harry. Part of its simplicity was that it would usually take the path of least resistance. Like when it defeated a killing curse with a method no one had thought of before. Why bother trying to stop it when it could simply change its direction? That was proof, if there ever was, that people made things unnecessarily complicated when they didn't have to.

And after encountering another piece of the dark lords soul in the form of a diary that was possessing a student and opening the chamber of secrets, the protection matched it to the piece left behind that tried to attach itself to Harry on the night the dark lord first tried to kill him.

It still had that soul piece, and the blood protection would use the connection to Harry's advantage.

It knew that this person was powerful, clever, and persistent. This enemy seemed determined to come after Harry and it simply wouldn't allow it.

But just like when it stopped the killing curse, it didn't have to use brute force. Is it not better to turn ones enemy into an ally after all? To make their strength, knowledge, and power yours?

And it had just been served up the perfect chance on a silver platter. It had wondered how it would use the connection to keep Harry safe from this person.

Now this dark lord was going to take Harry's blood to use in his resurrection, in a blatant attempt to overcome the blood sacrifice his mother left him with.

The dark lord was inviting the sacrifice into his new body.

Where it would be able to change Voldemort from the inside.

In his desire to circumvent the protection of the child who he believed to be the subject of a prophecy that concerned them both; he only ended up subverting himself and solidifying his subjugation to Harry.

Voldemort wouldn't remain a 'he' for long though. No, this dark lord was fast approaching her new beginning as a dark _lady_.

One of the protections primary purposes was to alter Harry. To make it so that his body, and his very magical aura, would permeate, and enthrall all those who came into contact with the young black haired, emerald eyed young man.

Based off Harry's human biology however, would limit this affect to those who would be imprinted by his pheromones. Essentially only those of the female variety.

And now that Wormtail was using the very same blood that came directly from Harry's veins, pouring it into the cauldron to complete the resurrection ritual, it could change Voldemort on a fundamental level from the ground up. All for the sake of its charge.

Almost just as important is that now it won't have to keep building up strength to break the binds. Now it has access to a vast magical reservoir, in the form of lord Voldemort, that it can pull from to do so. And so it did, with contemptuous ease, finally free itself to fulfill its purpose after almost thirteen years.

It was the work of a moment to change Harry's very DNA forever.

While this happened the cauldron roiled over, spiting and hissing liquid, as a new body was grown. Eventually it completed with a blinding explosion, and when the haze cleared everyone in the graveyard were gobsmacked.

None more so than the dark lord, now turned dark lady.

Confusion was the most prominent thought in her mind at the moment. Thoughts of 'What the hell!?' and 'How did _this_ happen!?' were rampant as she ran her hands up and down her new curvaceous features.

During her self-examination, Harry couldn't look away as he got an eyeful. Both because he'd never seen the female form naked before, as much as seeing what he assumed was a botched ritual. Harry's eyes drank her in all the same as his brain tried to form coherent thoughts.

Pale, milk white, _flawless_ skin from head to toe. Long legs that seemed to go on and on, eventually ended with toned thighs connecting to wide hips.

Blushing, Harry couldn't help but pause and stare at the naked slit of a woman's sex. From his distance he could just make out the pink, slightly puffy, lips of her pussy and if he really squinted he could swear they were practically glistening.

His eyes continued to feast on the new body of Voldemort as she dragged her hands further up past her hips, gliding over her smooth stomach, and cupping her wonderfully proportioned breasts capped with darkish pink nipples that stood out, both from the contrast with her skin, and from the chill air of the graveyard.

She involuntarily gasped at her own sensitivity when her fingers brushed over herself in the exploration of her new body.

And already she was slightly perturbed at how she was so quickly becoming comfortable in this new skin and how _right_ it felt.

Harry continued to examine the person across from him. He took in her model like features that appeared almost too perfect. Her face was truly a thing of beauty, with high cheek bones, full pink lips, a small cute nose, and almond shaped eyes that were seductive blood red. All this was capped off with long strands of straight, midnight black hair, that fell like a curtain of silk down her back.

The silence of the moment was broken by Harry oddly enough, when he let slip a soft, quiet, "Beautiful."

It would be sometime before Voldemort understood why her body reacted to the young black haired man's voice in such a way.

For now, however, it broke her out of her reverie. Her face twisted into a snarl that surprisingly did nothing to diminish her beauty, and she spoke for the first time in a melodious voice that she no doubt hoped would have sounded more menacing. "Wormtail! Robe me." She commanded.

"At once mistress!" He said as he finally broke out of his shock, but slipped up in his address of his master.

"It's _Lord Voldemort_!" She reprimanded as she backhanded Pettigrew, and proceeded to clothe herself in robes that were now too big for her.

Snatching her wand from the sniveling, cowering, wreck before her she transfigures her robes to fit her new frame.

" _What_ did you do Wormtail?" She says in a low, dangerous tone. Trying to figure out what misstep led to her current development.

"I-I-I did the ritual. Exactly as you told me I swear!" He begs as he falls to his knees and kisses the hem of her robe and still bare feet a little too fervently.

She kicks him away repulsed by him. "Disgusting." She says. "Oh well. Just something I'll have to fix later. No reason to let it ruin my night. Arm Wormtail." She commands, holding out her hand to him.

He raises his arm with the bloody stump thinking she means to heal him, but his hopes are dashed as she roars, "The other one!"

Whimpering he offers up his intact arm and she grabs it, pulling down the sleeve to expose the dark mark where she places the tip of her wand against it, sending a pulse of magic through it.

And in only a few minutes the cemetery is filled with *crack* after *crack* of death eaters in full regalia apparating in one by one.

Once they are all there, obvious confusion settles in as none of them recognize the new form of Voldemort.

One of them voices everyone's question, "Who are you and where is the dark lord? We were summon-"

"Crucio!" The dark haired beauty curses the impertinent death eater and holds him under the torture curse for a moment before letting it go.

Meanwhile the other death eaters shifted nervously about, not willing to risk this woman's ire and still wondering where their master was. Only Voldemort could use the curse mark to summon them.

" _I'm_ Lord Voldemort you simpleton." She chastises when the unfortunate death eater recovers enough to stand.

Continuing before anyone else has the temerity to question her she says, "I'm surprised at you Malfoy. I thought you smarter than this. Just because the ritual to resurrect me had an unfortunate," she pauses to glance down at herself, "side effect. Doesn't mean I'm not still your master."

"Please forgive me my confusion my lord. I was in error to make such a careless mistake." And he knew it to be true. No one had such confidence and poise besides his master, and _no one_ could perform such a controlled Crucio, so as to cause a specific level of pain. Not even his insane sister in law who was an expert of the Cruciates in her own right.

With all doubts now put to rest she continues to address the assembled death eater.

"I told you I was immortal did I not? I told you all that I had gone further than anyone ever dared. I know which ones are my true followers now. They were the ones who stood proud at what they believed in while you, you simpering worms went crawling back to the ministry and claimed to be bewitched." She trails off before resuming. "I could have forgiven that if any of you had tried to find me. Tried to help me return to power. But instead you settled for a life of mediocrity and sat on your arses!"

"Wormtail!" She calls and he flinches before approaching her and kneeling down.

"Wormtail however, did more than any of you. Sure he may have hid in fear, but when push came to shove he set out to find me and bring me back as expected of a good servant. And I reward my loyal followers well. Give me your hand Wormtail." She holds a hand out to him expectantly.

This time when he holds out his mutilated limb, she grabs his forearm and points her wand at the stump. The dark haired woman hisses a spell in parseltongue, further cementing that she really is their lord and master, when a bright liquid silver flows from her wand to the bloody stump. Quickly it forms into a solid, silver hand.

Pettigrew has a look of awe on his face as he examines his new appendage, before picking up a small nearby rock, and casually crushing it into dust with little effort. "Thank you mistress." Wormtail says.

And this time she doesn't even realize she forgets to reprimand him. Only that it felt right to be referred to in that manner.

"Am I not a kind master… a generous master… a forgiving master?" She says in a soft voice. "I am back now, and worry naught, I will give you all a chance to redeem yourselves."

"Behold!" She says with a flourish as she gestures to the still bound form of Harry.

"Harry Potter. The-boy-who-lived. You all believe that he somehow defeated me that Halloween night all those years ago. And I'm here to tell you that's false. His mother however, did something. She used her sacrifice to fuel a blood protection and evoked ancient magic, that saved him, and even kept me from harming him. But I used his blood in my resurrection to take this blood protection for myself. Behold." She announces before approaching Harry's bound form.

Upon reaching him she reaches her outstretched hand towards his lightning bolt scar to gently caress it, almost lovingly so. While she is so close to him, the dark lady doesn't realize what's happening on a deeper level. Every deep breath she takes is more of his essence that she takes into herself.

The pupils of her hypnotic red eyes dilate as her breathing steadily becomes panting. Her heartrate skyrockets and a strange warmth she doesn't understand pools in her lower abdomen. It feels like some kind of golden snitch is fluttering around inside her stomach, as fluid nectar starts to flow down her legs, and it takes all that she has to keep from ravishing this handsome man in front of her. To keep from plundering his mouth with her tongue while she toys with his helpless body.

Slamming down on her Occlumency with an iron will she comes back to herself. And not because of the pleasant thoughts surprisingly. But because there is an unworthy audience and her death eaters don't deserve to see her in all her new body's splendor, coupling with this perfect, wonderful man.

'No.' She thought to herself. 'That comes later.' The dark lady internally promised. She had seen Harry's potential before, back at the end of his first year. And he had only grown since. 'And _my_ has he grown' she thinks when she catches a glance at a bulge in his jeans, and subconsciously licks her full lips.

In fact the more she thought about it the more she realized that it didn't matter if she was a woman now. The only thing that matters is power, and by that definition gender is irrelevant, she internally justifies to herself. Well the only things that matter are power… and Harry now. How could he not be more important now, when he has been such a prominent feature in her life? She knew he was a threat even at the ripe old age of one! He was so important to her very being that she went to Godric's Hollow to deal with him herself. She hadn't had to do anything herself in a long while before then, but he was important enough to warrant a personal touch, even then.

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid at the time! Well it was just like her to destroy first, let the minions sort out the bodies after. The reborn dark lady was ecstatic that she hadn't succeeded in hindsight. She couldn't believe she hadn't first tried to convert him to her side.

Well she wasn't a woman at the time, and he's all grown up now so it all worked out as far as she was concerned.

These thoughts would have been more than a little strange to her before the resurrection ritual. Even Occlumency didn't change anything in her thinking. Such is the influence the blood protection has over the female sex. But in this case more because of the direct connection to her soul thanks to the shard it held onto for all these years. This connection allowed it to change and manipulate her very essence into someone who will desire and covet Harry in such a way that he would now be able to depend on her. An incredibly powerful, and resourceful individual who's abilities make her uniquely suited to serving and protecting one Harry Potter.

The, now dark lady, had planned to entice him to her side at this moment since the initial plan to trap him in the Tri Wizard Tournament. Mostly because even then she saw his potential and wanted him on her side. Not only as a moral boost, but also to rub it in Dumbledore's face. Before however, she would have been selfish and thought nothing of disposing of Harry if he refused her offer to join her. But now she can't even fathom killing her Harry.

Especially since he was nice enough to participate in her rebirth. They shared the same blood and were practically family now. Tied closer together than any other husband and wife.

That last thought filled her with such happiness that she couldn't help but rush to get through this song and dance were he refuses, they duel, he loses of course, and she claims him as her prize.

"As you can see, I can touch him now without being burned." At least not painfully she internally gloated to herself, as a pleasant warmth suffused her entire being just by proximity to the raven haired teen.

She steps a few paces away and frees the black haired teenager with a negligent swish of her wand.

"Wormtail give him his wand. We're going to have a little duel." The dark lady decides to put on a show and really cement Harry's soon to be new position under her, in more ways than one.

Pettigrew rushes to do as his mistress commanded, willing and eager to do her bidding.

Retreating well away from the last Potter after turning over his wand, Voldemort speaks again. "Tonight I will show everyone that what happened that Halloween night between you and I was nothing but a fluke. We will duel. And when I win, you will join me."

At her shocking proclamation, Harry can't help but stare, completely dumbfounded. After all of this, and everything they have been through before… she wants him to _join_ her? The woman… man? No definitely all woman now, had killed his parents, and… well that's about it but that's reason enough to flat out refuse.

Something in his eyes must have shown his non-compliance while she looked at him intensely because her entire demeanor shifted.

She had a knowing smile on her face and a very strange glint in her eye as she says, "Oh you will join me Harry, whether you like it or not." She intoned ominously, causing him to gulp.

"First we bow! Imperio." She states abruptly.

And his head is filled with a familiar, comforting sensation. Like all his worries are washed away and he doesn't even have to think anymore. Just let the voice in his head do the thinking for him, and do as the voice says and bow.

He shakes his head vigorously, trying to shake off the Imperius curse, and manages to do so halfway through bowing.

"Impressive. You managed to throw off an unforgivable." She says while smiling at him. "Let us begin."

And without any more warning, curses were flying towards him. Stunners, disarming, and low powered bombardment spells were upon him, and it was all he could do to not get hit when his hastily cast shield cracked and collapsed under the onslaught of the first salvo.

Meanwhile Voldemort was laughing merrily and it would have been beautiful, he idly thought, if she wasn't trying to kill him.

And that's when it really struck home. All of the spells she was using were nonlethal. She was aiming to win, that much was for sure, with how fast and how accurate each spell was. But she wasn't trying to kill him. And that meant she was just toying with him. The statuesque woman felt she was so far above his level, even after thirteen years out of practice, that she didn't have to take him seriously.

In fact, he could hear the laughter and jeering of the death eaters belittling him and his ineptitude.

Snarling in anger, both at the situation, and himself. He starts to fight back only to immediately falter at the unexpected development taking place. For as soon as he tried to cast a disarming hex of his own, one of Voldemort's errant spells collided head on with his. Only instead of cancelling out one or the other, they stayed connected. And locked Voldemort and Harry in a contest of wills.

Trying to put more effort and power into it caused a bead of magic where the two beams of energy connected to shift one way, or the other depending on who tried harder to will it so.

And in the midst of this stunning display of light, an ethereal phoenix song could be heard. It reminded the emerald eyed teen of when he first got his wand in Ollivander's shop. His had a brother wand that shared a core coming from the same phoenix. The wand, or so Ollivander claimed with no proof other than hearsay, that gave him his scar.

He had no more time to curse his luck however, as a golden cage seemed to erupt around Voldemort and Harry, cutting them off from the outside world.

Suddenly spirits, or shades began to appear, one by one, offering encouragement and their support. It started with an old man whom he had seen perish in a vision during the summer, by Voldemort's own hand. The next, oddly out of place was Cedric, telling him not to blame himself.

His father showed up to tell him how proud of him he was.

But the last one was the most incredible. His mother. She took one look at him, and a smile lit up her transparent features. Lily Potter looked so happy just by getting to gaze upon him.

"I knew it would work. You have nothing to worry about now that Dumbledore's bindings on you have broken." She said. And Harry's world almost shattered at the revelation.

Dumbledore had done something to him? Binding? Did Headmaster Dumbledore deliberately do something that hindered Harry? But why?

His mother had an utter certainty about her that everything will be alright now. So why did Dumbledore do something to change that?

Harry Potters faith in the man irrevocably shattered then and there.

The spirits however, were continuing on to say that they will give him the support he needs to break this deadlock. His own mother telling him that the Tri Wizard cup that brought him and Cedric here was still active so he could use it to flee for now, while Cedric asked if he could take his body with him, to give his parents closure.

He nods his head in assent of the plan and the shades of the departed swarm Voldemort to distract her and Harry pushes with all his might to force the connection to break on her end.

While the shades were somewhat distracting only one really holds the dark lady's attention. Lily Potter, the beautiful red head and mother of the man Voldemort will soon claim, speaks to her after giving her a slow, measured once over. As though she was being judged and found wanting the spirit finally speaks, "You'll have to do better than this if you want my son." She smirks challengingly, while throwing her a knowing wink.

The lapse in concentration costs her as the explosion from the broken connection sends her flying back and tumbling on the ground until an errant headstone halts her momentum.

She looks up but it's already too late.

Harry is kneeling next to the dead body of the person he came here with, and she sees the portkey flying through the air right to them.

"NOOOO!" She screams in a terrible rage at the thought of _her_ Harry escaping.

He grabs the cup, and is whisked away. The source of her obsession gone… out of reach… 'Only for now' a dark part of her mind whispers in assurance.

The death eaters slowly approached their master, awed by the power she displayed in her duel. Becoming a woman certainly hadn't hindered her abilities any, that much was assured. Especially with that light show at the end.

"L-lord V-V-Voldemort?" One of the death eaters braved trying to calm the obviously seething woman down. Her magical presence almost choking the life out of the area immediately around her was a dead giveaway to her anger. But they were happy to have their master back and wanted to know what was next.

Upon hearing one the her followers voices, her angry visage smoothed out and the area calmed down.

"What?" She asks in a dead tone of voice.

"How may we be of service master?" The bravest of the timid death eaters manages to ask, relieved that she seems less angry in the wake of the Potter brats escape.

Their dark lady turns her head in their direction to look at them with a disturbing smile. Inner thoughts churning out idea after idea to get her emerald eyed possession back. The world was a dangerous place after all. She had to keep him safe.

In the years to come her followers would learn it was better to talk to her when she didn't have that look on her face.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I truly appreciate it and hope you enjoyed this first chapter of a new story. Hopefully you like the idea of a Fem!Voldemort story, there certainly aren't enough of them in my opinion. Especially considering the number of Fem!Harry stories out there. A small warning going forward however, is that the women in this story will be exhibiting a slight yandere tendency. For those of you who are unaware of what that is, it is a display of devotion that is… slightly out of control. There may be slight violence, but no instances of character death because of it. Or so I'm planning, it can still be subject to change. And to those of you who stuck through this lengthy author's note, thank you. And as always any reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some of you thought that part of my user name was a JoJo reference. But you were wrong! It was a DIO reference MWHAHAHAHA! But seriously Dio did nothing wrong.**

 **Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned something, I would say so.**

 **Aggressive Love**

 **Chapter 2**

The Quidditch pitch of the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry currently played host to stands full of confused and concerned spectators. The crowds had been told that there was a winner by the staff when they were alarm on the cup went off signifying someone had grabbed it. But when two champions had yet to exit the maze, murmurs and speculation broke out in hushed whispers that were gradually rising in intensity.

Before it could reach a crescendo, the telltale _whoosh_ and flash of light that accompanied a portkey, deposited the missing competitors in front of the hedge maze where the third task took place. Everyone saw as Harry threw the Tri-Wizard cup away while holding onto Cedric's limp form.

"Voldemort's back. Peter Pettigrew murdered Cedric." Harry Potter's voice, spoken as he catches his breath, carries clearly into the silence that formed in the wake of their sudden appearance.

And that was all it took for pandemonium to erupt, as people panicked in light of the shocking revelation.

Amidst the noise and shouting from the throng of people who were starting to push and shove, shot a brown, bushy haired missile that locked on to the raven haired teen.

Hermione Granger, the beautiful, chocolate eyed best friend of Harry, latched onto him as he was standing up, nearly knocking them both over in a tangle of limbs. But Harry held fast, both because of the adrenaline high he was still on, and because he didn't want to collapse over Cedric's body in an undignified heap.

"Harry, oh Harry." Hermione kept repeating over and over, wanting to ramble but she couldn't find the words. So instead she just buried her face in his neck while holding on tight, afraid he would slip away from her forever if she let go.

Hermione took deep, heaving, breaths as his familiar scent invaded her senses. A smell that she had always found incredibly intoxicating, that was so uniquely Harry she could practically taste it. In fact that sounded like such a good idea right now that the bookworm decided to be more bold than usual and gently placed her lips against the slightly salty skin of his neck.

"Harry." She mewled against his neck as her pupils dilated and her mind fogged over with blissful thoughts of the teenager in her arms.

Meanwhile the emerald eyed teen couldn't help but shiver in pleasure at the slight, delicate, touch of Hermione's lips ghosting across his pulse point. Or the way his name was whispered against his skin that made him hold her tighter to himself.

Harry had already known for a while that his best friend was budding into a beautiful woman. Even before the Yule ball fiasco where she chastised him and Ron for not noticing she was a girl. Well he noticed all right. But how could he say anything with the fear of her taking offense at his admiration of her soft, feminine curves? Or what it could do to their relationship if she found out and didn't return his affection?

Their embrace was cut short abruptly by Dumbledore practically ripping Harry out of Hermione's grasp. More than a little startled, Harry was unprepared for the deluge of questions that people around them were demanding answers to.

But it was the headmaster who demanded his attention the most, with a deceptively iron clad grip on his arms as he frantically questioned him. "Is it true? Is he back!?" Dumbledore questioned while looking intensely into his eyes.

"Yeah I guess? They used my blood in some kind of ritual." Harry answered in bewilderment.

Albus Dumbledore had only just confirmed this with Legilimency, and a brief flash of happiness turned up the corners of his lips in satisfaction of a long term plan coming together. If he had paid more attention and looked for a little longer he would have seen Lord Voldemort's new form in Harry's mind, and might have hesitated due to this little wrinkle. As it was, he would already be far too committed to his current course of action and end up with egg on his face.

And perhaps if he had paid more attention to Harry he would have seen the emerald eyed young man had caught his slip up.

While Dumbledore turned around to address the officials in the area and warn them of the danger of Voldemort's return, Harry's thoughts had locked up on one track.

'Why was he happy to hear that Voldemort is back?' And other such thoughts pervaded his mind. In his distracted state he didn't even put up a fight as Mad-Eye Moody roughly grabbed him and pulled him along to the castle.

"Is it true? Is the dark lord back?" Alastor Moody questioned gruffly. "What was it like? What happened boy?" He asked incessantly as they continued on their trek to the castle.

Unbeknownst to either however, was a pair of chocolate brown eyes narrowing in suspicion at their retreating forms.

Eventually the professor and student made it to Moody's office. Harry trying and failing to put into words his experience in the cemetery.

Moody turned and locked the door and tried once again to question the boy. "There Potter, now we're away from prying eyes tell me, in detail, what happened? What was he like? The dark lord."

"Well you say _he_ but Voldemort was resurrected as a women. I'm not sure how or why though. Just glad I managed to get out of there." Harry answered to the best of his ability, trying to make sense of it all himself.

"Hmm I see. Something must have gone wrong…" Moody mutters to himself.

"What do you mean 'gone _wrong_ '? And why do you of all people keep referring to her as the dark lord?" Harry questioned, becoming suspicious of the defense professor. It didn't make sense to him why an auror who fought against Voldemort during the war would keep honoring her by using the title of dark lord instead of the name. And now that he thought about it he could almost detect a hint of reverence tinging Moody's voice when talking about Voldemort.

And now Moody was concerned that something had gone _wrong_ with the resurrection?

Before he could give voice to his questions, Moody quickly whipped out his wand and bound Harry in ropes to a chair behind him before he could blink.

"Caught on finally Potter?" Moody said, focusing both his artificial and real eye on Harry. " _I_ was the one to put your name in the Goblet of Fire. _I_ was the one who helped you get through all those tasks. And _I_ was the one who enchanted the cup to be a portkey. I am my master's most faithful servant!" He started off slow before building up a fervor with each revelation.

"But you fought against her in the war?" Harry blurted out, trying to make sense of the situation and struggling against the ropes. He wouldn't have to puzzle it out for long however.

"HIM!" Moody shouted as he doubled over in sudden pain and his very features began to ripple. Almost as though he wasn't entirely solid and reminded him of something disturbing a surface of water.

"His body is only a temporary setback for now I'm sure. And I'm not Moody." He says in a mixture of pain and laughter. "My name is Bartemius Crouch Jr!" Crouch said while his skin began to settle, with an artificial leg and false eye falling away, and the numerous scars disappear to reveal a much younger looking man. Harry, recognizing the effects of Polyjuice potion wearing off, could only stare in wide eyed horror that an imposter had been teaching at Hogwarts for almost a whole year. What must be a death eater, based on such fanatical devotion to Voldemort, had been around children of all ages, hiding in plain sight as a professor. Setting him up to compete in this tournament and ensuring he made it to the end.

Crouch Jr. breathed a sigh of relief as the transformation back to his original appearance completed. "I don't know how you escaped my master Potter. But I know he will reward me greatly for finishing you off." He says while slowly raising his wand with a wicked gleam in his eye.

He didn't get a chance to bring it to bear however, before the door to the office shattered into hundreds of shards of wood that pelted him.

Not having expected such a violent entrance to interrupt him Barty was caught unprepared, and so took the full brunt of the explosion, nearly knocking him down.

And there, standing in the doorway like his very own angel of vengeance, was Hermione Granger in all her regal splendor.

Unwilling to let Harry out of her sight, she followed along as Professor Moody led Harry to his office. She settled in to listen and wait for them to finish so she could take her Harry and comfort him in any way he needed.

Once they had some time alone together, she could hold his head against her bosom and run her fingers through his beautiful raven locks. Help him realize that everything will be alright from now on with her at his side. She'd make sure of it. 'No matter what…' Hermione thought darkly at the lengths she will go to, to ensure her Harry's happiness.

That was when she heard the conversation turn to something she didn't like. Not one bit.

Her wand was in her hand and a full strength Bombarda Maxima rendered the door into kindling in the blink of an eye.

She was rather good at blowing holes in things considering Hermione had to use the same spell to the same effect, in order to rescue Harry's godfather last year.

Standing in the threshold of the room, the brown haired Gryffindor took in the sight of Harry bound to a chair, and the imposter just now recovering.

Barty Crouch Jr raised his wand to dispose of the newcomer, but Hermione was more than ready to put an end to this and save Harry.

"Incendio!"

"Avada KeAAHHHH!"

Hermione's quicker spell connected to Barty's wand arm interrupting his own spell casting, as well as giving him a more pressing concern of being on fire.

As it turns out, not only was Hermione great at creating an entrance, she was also adept at setting teachers on fire to save Harry. Well technically this was the first time she got the right teacher, but the point still stood.

Now that she had effectively neutralized the threat to her love's life, Hermione strode forward purposely ignoring the screaming Barty who was desperately patting at his arm in a futile effort to put out the flames as they started to spread further and further up his arm.

"Hermione!" Harry exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, as his face lit up in a bright smile seeing his friend come to his rescue.

"Honestly Harry." The bushy haired girl lightly chastises him. "What would you do without me?" She continues as she smoothly transitions into straddling his lap.

"Hermione?" Harry repeated her name in a questioning tone at the sudden development and slight disbelief.

Hermione shivers lightly both at the contact and at the thrill of pleasure that traveled down her spine from the sound of her name on his lips. "Do you have _any_ idea of what it does to me when you say my name Harry?" She says in a breathy whisper as she places her hands on either side of his face and looking deep into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Her- mmmph!" The dark haired teenager doesn't get to finish as the brown eyed beauty closed the distance and claimed his lips. And that was the only way to describe it as she hungrily tasted him. Taking advantage of his mouth already being slightly open in mid-speech to slide her tongue in and playfully bat teasingly at his own

Hermione's heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest in happiness. She should have done this a long time ago! She remembered wanting to wait, drop hints, and let Harry make the first move as boy's are traditionally supposed to. But she just couldn't wait for him to take a hint anymore. Hermione had almost lost him, so she hoped he wouldn't mind if she was just a little selfish and declared her intentions for him. It was a little backwards from how things are usually done, but that was okay with her.

The snogging session didn't last nearly long enough in either teens opinion before they were interrupted.

"Aguamenti! Incarcerous!" Two rapidly cast spells put out the fire that had spread to cover Barty's upper torso, and bound him in ropes much the same way Harry still was.

"Ahem." And "Oh my." Came from Headmaster Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall as they took in the sight Hermione Granger doing her level best find the back of Harry's throat with her tongue.

The two amorous teens broke apart, Harry in disappointment, and Hermione in frustration at what would no doubt be a far too long conversation. She could think of better things to do with this time, all of which involved her and Harry having alone time.

"Ms. Granger, if you could please separate yourself from Harry, we could set him free and get this mess sorted out." The headmaster says with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Internally however, he was going through mental gymnastics trying to figure out how he was going to get things back on track according to his plans. He didn't expect the teens to become so enamored with each other, especially with how he had been subtly nudging Hermione towards Ron and Harry towards Ginny.

The Weasley's were avid supporters of him, and he wanted to do something nice for them by setting up their younger children for success. A brilliant witch for the youngest son whose success would be his success. And a Potter heir for the youngest daughter allowing them the title that came with it along with what was left of the Potter fortune. It had seemed like that was the direction things were heading in, even without any overt interference. Now he had to start getting alternative methods ready.

Minerva McGonagall's thoughts were different however, and in direct contrast to her stern expression. She may have been wearing a disapproving frown on the outside, but inside she was jumping for joy at what she saw as a mini James and Lily. She had no intention of allowing history to repeat itself though. The head of Gryffindor house would make sure the son of her favorite students lived a long and full life, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and anyone else be damned.

After a moment for Hermione to recompose herself, and free Harry from the ropes, the adults levitated a moaning Barty into the same chair that previously contained Harry.

McGonagall's normal composure broke in a gasp that escaped her when she recognized the imposter of Alastor Moody. To her credit she recovered quickly and pressed her lips into a thin, disapproving line, far more severe than what she usually reserved for unruly students.

Around this time, Cornelius Fudge, the Minster for Magic arrived in the company of two dementors. While the floating, cloaked, soul sucking demons normally caused a reaction in Harry, he found he was still floating on cloud nine thanks to Hermione's earlier ministrations.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr. So you were the one who entered Harry's name in the cup in a plot to resurrect your master. You did this by impersonating Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore phrased the last part as a question but to everyone in the room it was obviously meant as a statement of fact.

"Barty Crouch Jr surely it can't be? He died in Azkaban!" The portly minister denied vehemently, all the while spinning his bowler hat in between his fingers faster and faster in a nervous habit.

"My mother convinced my _father_ to save my life." Crouch spat out making it clear to all how much he hated the man judging by the venom in his voice when he referred to him.

"So she switched places with me. Taking my appearance with Polyjuice and died before it ran out. Then my _father_ kept me prisoner in his home, keeping me under the Imperious curse for all these years." He elaborates. "But then my master freed me as I knew he would! And hatched a plot to regain his physical form. I captured Moody and kept him in his own trunk while I impersonated him with Polyjuice all year. All to make sure Potter's blood was used. And now Lord Voldemort has returned Hahahaha!" Barty Crouch ends his rant in mad, cackling laughter at his perceived success.

"No, no, no! I won't believe it. Y-you're wrong!" Minister Fudge denied. "Azkaban and all those years of Imperious must have driven him completely round the bend. But you broke the law, you admitted it, dementors! By the authority of the Ministry you are hereby to execute Barty Crouch Jr, so I say, so mote it be!" He said in a panic.

Choruses of "No" and "Don't" spilled forth from the others in the room as they realized the minister would use this opportunity to silence a witness and cover the entire situation up.

It was already too late. In such a small, enclosed space, there wasn't enough time to stop them, and no one wanted to actually stand between a dementor and its food. Especially when no one particularly liked the person who was about to lose their soul.

Barty Crouch continued to laugh like a mad man, all the way up until the end. Content that his success meant his masters return. The dementor floated away from his still form to reveal a soulless body, with dead, lifeless eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you Cornelius." Albus said in sorrow.

"I don't care Dumbledore. I'm not about to let you or anyone else incite a panic! You-know-who is dead and I won't hear another word about it." Fudge said as he stormed out of the room.

Harry was left stunned after the day's events. It was an almost surreal experience, but with one year after another of the same life risking adventures, he was finally become jaded to it.

A hand slipped into his and he looked to see it was Hermione. Harry blushed remembering how she had him at her mercy earlier and couldn't keep the smile off his face at how fun his first kiss was. He always imagined the first time showing any kind of affection would be awkward. It may have been a little sloppy, but it felt right in the moment and he really enjoyed it. And if the knowing smile on Hermione's face was any indication, then it felt good for her too.

"Let's go Harry." The chocolate eyed girl said as she started leading him away and up to their common room to rest after the day they had. They'd deal with everything else later.

The next few days saw a miasma of fear as rumors and speculation of what happened at the end of the third task ran rampant in the halls of Hogwarts.

Harry was mostly unaware of the stares that followed him these days. The raven haired young man was more concerned with his new girlfriend. Or at least he thought she was his girlfriend. When he asked what their relationship was now, she just smiled mysteriously at him and said he was 'her everything'. The poor boy still hadn't figured out what she meant by that, but just chalked it up to his lack of experience with all things affection related.

They were just preparing to leave for the summer when Harry decided to pay one last visit Fleur Delacour in the hospital wing in order to check on her. She had been exposed to the cruciatus curse during the third task, by an imperioused Viktor Krum.

"How are you doing Ms. Delacour?" Harry asked as he walked up to her bed.

"'Arry, you must call me Fleur I insist, we are friends non?" She asks with an exaggerated pout.

"Okay Fleur." He tests out her name on his tongue.

The beautiful veela took this moment to really take in Harry Potter for the first time. In the beginning she could admit she disliked him, having thought he cheated to enter the tournament like most everyone else had. But with every task they undertook together put the thought that he had done this to himself to rest.

He had out flown a dragon with a stunning display of aerial acrobatics. But where he really set himself apart was how far he was willing to go for someone he didn't even know. He had no reason to stay behind and make sure Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, made it safely out of the lake. Especially after the way she had insulted him by calling him a 'leetle boy'. Although in her defense, with how every other man had reacted to her veela allure, to see the dark haired teenager have _no_ reaction made her think he either hadn't gone through puberty yet or was homosexual.

But with the rumors she'd heard of this Granger girl staking a claim on him by public displays of hand holding and kissing, the silver blonde haired veela knew he was as straight as they come. She started berating herself on how she couldn't see it before. Harry had always looked at other girls, not ogling, but appreciating the female form.

And the fact that this young man was immune to her allure! She cursed herself for dismissing the possibility that he was just _that_ powerful and had such a strong will. The blue eyed woman didn't want to believe that a Hogwarts professor had been using the imperious curse on students. But apparently he had, and even more astoundingly, Harry had thrown it off.

These were all sure signs that he will make a perfect mate for her. There was no more time to berate herself over her late start now though. She was already behind now that he had a girlfriend. At least all wasn't lost.

She was a full blooded veela, a creature that oozed sex and sensuality. Over the years the veela coven had been cultivating a new image to better blend in with wizarding society; by trying to distance themselves from being classified as magical creatures. The facts however, were that any child a veela conceives will always be a full veela female. But this was fine by Fleur, and she'd make it fine by Harry as well.

Already she was planning on how to seduce the emerald eyed champion, and his girlfriend if that proved necessary. It shouldn't be too difficult to set herself up as a second wife, not so uncommon in the wizarding world. This was perfect considering she couldn't give him any male heirs. The fact that her children, and all veela the world over, would benefit from having the support of the last Potter was only a bonus on top. Fleur would make sure Harry was well satisfied for the rest of his life. It was the least she could do. And right now she could feel her blood singing in her veins that this was her mate and she reveled in the feeling of him being in such close proximity.

"I'm feeling better now 'zhat you're 'ere 'Arry." Fleur said lustily while taking his hand and bringing it up to cup her face.

It should be mentioned that Harry had been on the receiving end of such affection very little in his life. But he had been in Hogwarts a solid four years now and most students weren't very discreet, or at least not as much as they thought they were.

Because of this he had a pretty good idea of where Fleur was going with this.

"Fleur, I'm dating someone right now." Harry said with more conviction than he felt as she started planting kisses on his hand while not breaking eye contact.

"Oh 'Arry." She laughed angelically. "You're a powerful wizard 'Arry. And you will 'ave many women because of it. Your _girlfriend_ might not be able to 'andle that, but I can." The blonde said with determination.

Quicker than he could react, Fleur pulled him down into a heated kiss, her warm mouth and tongue more skilled than Hermione's had been, caressed and glided along his own before she eventually pulled away slightly with a sultry moan.

Harry didn't have much time to feel guilt after the shock wore off because the blue eyed veela who'd just stolen a kiss leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You are the last Potter 'Arry, you will need wives, mistresses, and concubines my love, and I _will_ be one of them."

Her hot breath in his ear, combined with her tongue snaking out to lightly tease his ear while she moaned caused him to groan in primal need.

With a final nip on his lobe at finally getting the desired reaction out of him she pulls back and smirks coquettishly.

"Write to me this summer 'Arry while I look for somezing to do in London to be close to you."

Walking out of the Hospital wing with a painfully hard erection caused by the lascivious veela, Harry wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to Hermione. The raven haired teen did know that Hermione would want to research some of the things Fleur had told him, and he would admit to being curious as well.

Ron had been a jealous prat since the day after the third task. As soon as he found out about Hermione and Harry being closer than 'just friends' he lost it. It didn't matter to him that Harry, his supposed best mate, had almost died. And from the things he was saying, Hermione's feelings weren't even a consideration.

Unfortunately for the red headed Weasley, Harry had already forgiven him once this year and had no intention of giving him another chance. As far as Harry and Hermione were concerned, they were done with Ron and had let him know in a very public forum of the Gryffindor common room before all the students filed down to the carriages that would take them to the train.

Because of this, Hermione and Harry decided to share a compartment just to themselves for the trip to King's Cross station.

The clever witch that Hermione was, used every advantage that this situation provided, to use every locking and secrecy spell she knew on the door. This was going to be their moment and she wouldn't be letting Ron, or Malfoy, or even any of their actual friends interrupt her Harry time.

Poor Harry didn't realize that what he thought were simple locking and silencing charms, where actually so complex it would take an unspeakable to even find the door, and a small team of curse breakers to knock it down in any reasonable time frame.

The emerald eyed teen was effectively trapped in the room and at the mercy of a lustful Hermione. He had no idea that she would soon be having her wicked ways with him.

Turning around from ensuring the young lovers privacy for the rest of the trip, she reached up and pulled Harry down into a long, slow lip lock.

He had thoroughly enjoyed this as the two had been getting better every day. Learning what each other liked. Harry by listening to her soft moans and mewls, and Hermione by how possessively she could make him grip her.

Even now, as their tongues danced a slow waltz, his left hand settled in to rest on her still covered ass and occasionally give an appreciative squeeze; while his right snaked and threaded through her hair at the base of her neck where he would give a strong pull sending pleasure racing down her body that settled as an _ache_ deep in her loins.

Harry gently pulled her soft hair again slightly to the side so he could get access to her neck. The green eyed young man was inordinately pleased with himself when he discovered this weak spot of hers all on his own.

"Harry…" She trailed off with a gasp and ran her own fingers into his messy hair to push him in deeper into her slender collar.

Having gotten at what he wanted, Harry released her hair and brought both hands to her waist, holding Hermione's soft body against him.

"Mione." Harry's voice rumbled as he lightly grazed his teeth on her nape, where her neck met her shoulder.

And that's what set her off. She had warned him what saying her name like that did to her, so he had no one to blame but himself.

She pushed him back from her sharp and suddenly. Unprepared for the shift, he fell back into the bench seat of the compartment. Looking up in confusion and slightly worried he'd pushed her past her comfort zone, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Hermione had already shucked her outer robe allowing it to pool on the floor. "Shh Harry. Let me take care of you." The chocolate eyed woman seductively told him after placing a finger against his lips to halt him from talking.

She steps back slightly, loosening her tie, and turns around. Slowly swaying her hips from side to side catches Harry's gaze and puts him into an open mouth trance that he can't look away from.

As Hermione steadily unbuttons her blouse, after removing the rest of her attire, she throws a quick look over her shoulder and notices her Harry's current state.

Her heart swells with pride that she has him so captivated, and decides to give him a small preview of what's to come.

Hermione lifted her skirt just enough to give him a view of her black lace panty clad ass that showed just enough cheek to be tantalizing.

She heard the click of his jaw snapping shut and knew he had got a good eyeful of what she had to offer. The brunette turned around to face him again, tugging her skirt down in the front a little while still swaying her hips.

"What do you think Harry?" She asked in a quiet voice and biting her lower lip.

"You're beautiful Hermione." He answers honestly. He was tempted to say she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen but a flash of Voldemort's new body went through his mind. And he couldn't lie to this beautiful woman in front of him who so clearly wanted him as much as he wanted her.

A dark lust glinted in Hermione's eyes at her love's heartfelt admission. She was so happy that he desired her and she was ready to give everything to him. He deserves nothing less than the best in life.

Her skirt is unzipped and falls to the floor, while she shrugs off her blouse and carelessly lets it drop to join the rest of the uniform.

Harry's jaw once again finds itself opened when he realizes she wasn't wearing a bra. He drinks in the appearance of her bare chest. Her perfect soft mounds that would _just_ fit in the palms of his hands, capped with small, pink, perky nipples that are already hardened in her excitement.

The raven haired teen couldn't even move, frozen like a deer in headlights, his brain didn't know how to respond. But where his brain failed him, his body was on top of the situation with its natural reaction to seeing naked female flesh.

Hermione, however, wasted no time as she dropped to her knees without hesitation and fished out Harry's cock with an almost desperate need. It was her turn to be surprised today as she grasped a solid log of meat in her dainty hand.

Unsure of its exact size, she could tell that if she wrapped both of her hands around it she would _just_ have room for a third hand to completely cover it. That was a bit of a misnomer though. She couldn't quite get her fingers to touch as she gripped the thick cock, meaning he was at least as thick as her wrist.

She felt an incredible heat coming off of the penis that she slowly started stroking, taking in its size and shape, memorizing every inch that her eyes feasted upon.

A small dollop of pre was on the tip so she dutifully licked it up without hesitation. The sweet ambrosia of his taste exploded in her taste buds, lighting up her pleasure receptors as if _she_ was the one who just got licked.

Harry groans from the sight and it's all Hermione needs to spur her on. Circling the tip with her tongue, the chocolate eyed woman stares right at Harry as she does so.

It isn't long before she opens wide to engulf the head of his dick and starts bobbing slowly. It stretches her mouth, but not yet painfully, and she continues to lavish attention on it by swirling her tongue along the underside in a steady side to side motion.

By this time Harry is panting. The raven haired teen can't help the primal feeling of lust that wells up within him, and he want's nothing more than to grab Hermione's hair and urge her to take more of his penis into her heavenly mouth. But he resists. He'd overheard candid shower room talk from the three chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team discuss how they all hated it when a lover would try to put their hands on the back of their heads and force them to go faster than they were ready. And Harry was determined to be a good lover to Hermione if this wonderful sensation is something he could look forward to from now on.

Hermione, meanwhile, was lost in a heady haze of lust as the musk of Harry's scent flooded her nose. So lost in fact that she was running on autopilot as she started bathing all along the sides of this dick with her tongue. Eventually she worked her way down to the base where the smell of Harry was strongest. Tilting her head and pressing her lips to the underside of his cock, she proceeded to kiss and suck while stroking the top half with her hand until she caught his eye.

Once she had she pulled back only to smoothly dart forward and once again taking his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head furiously back and forth.

She made it a full half way down the shaft before she encountered resistance as her throat betrayed her. But she didn't let that stop her for she was nothing if not a determined witch.

"Glrrk, glrrk, glrrk."

The compartment was filled with the sounds of the brunette doing her best to take this cock all the way to the base, a few tears causing her mascara to run as saliva drooled freely down Harry's shaft and onto her own perky tits in a sloppy mess.

This incredible sight of such a beautiful woman choking herself on his dick was more than enough for him to blow. "Hermione I'm cumming!" Harry warned her while grasping her shoulders, unsure of the proper etiquette for cumming on, or in a girl.

As it turns out he needn't have worried. Hermione pulled back until she had just the head in her mouth and forced her tongue to work over time while pumping the rest of him with both hands. Her eyes looked up to him beseechingly, begging for him to cum with her chocolate eyes.

So cum he did. He couldn't say no to her in this situation. Rope after rope of his cum shot with force right to the back of her throat.

She coughed a little bit, causing some to spill onto her chin but she kept at it, hell bent on not wasting a drop of her new favorite treat. The taste was divine on her tongue, not at all the salty or bitter she thought it would be.

The sheer volume was enough that she had to gulp down a mouthful before Harry started to taper off and he slumped back after he was spent.

Harry was still trying to catch his breath from what just became his newest patronus memory, when he realized that Hermione was being oddly silent. When he looked at her again his emerald orbs widened in complete disbelief.

There she was still in her knees, tear tracks left by her makeup, saliva glistening on her chest, and his cum still in her mouth on clear display for him as she rolled it around on her tongue. She finally closed her mouth and audibly swallowed before starting to clean up around her mouth and chin where some of his seed had spilled. Inwardly she vowed to herself to get better so that next time she could take him fully down her throat.

"Thank you Harry! That was incredible." Hermione said dreamily.

'That can't be right.' Harry thought to himself. 'She's thanking _me_ for that?'

Well that just wouldn't do. Harry was a gentleman and more than happy to reciprocate her fantastic oral skills.

With that in mind he gently got her attention by kissing her and pulling her up to the seat with him. She was soon whimpering in pleasure as he brushed his left hand across her perky boobs. Lightly circling around her nipple before suddenly pinching it.

"Oh Harry!" She gasped out at the sudden explosion of pleasure that he caused. This was the first time he was playing with her bare breasts, it was over the clothes petting before this, and he promised himself that some other day he would have to give all his attention and proper respect to playing with Hermione's sensitive tits.

He used this time to kiss his way down her neck and shoulder, spending a little bit of time to pay attention to her neglected nipple by circling his tongue around it before giving it a gentle suck.

Harry slipped his fingers into the waist of her panties and slid them down when she lifted her hips to help him remove the last article of her clothing. They were completely soaked through, he idly noticed before taking a kneeling position before her and spreading her legs apart.

She blushed and looked away, but didn't protest the action. So taking that as permission to continue he starts laying kisses along her left thigh. When he got closer to her pink folds he noticed a slight change in the taste of her skin. Upon licking the rest of the way Harry realized that she had been so turned on from sucking his cock, that not only were her knickers drenched, but her juices had been running down her legs.

The black haired teen turned his attention to her other leg and made his way up that one at the same, even pace as before.

By now Hermione was panting and squirming in anticipation, but his strong hands held her in place.

Harry pulled her to the edge of the seat and paused one final time to take in the sight of her obscenely drooling pussy and her small patch of pubic hair, trimmed into a triangle pointing down.

'It's best to start simple and work my way up.' Harry thinks to himself. His tongue extends and runs up from the bottom of her slit to her clit, causing Hermione to squeak and cover her mouth with her hands as she looks at Harry with her wide chocolate eyes.

Marking the little nub that seems to be a bundle of nerves as something important, he dives in eagerly to enjoy her taste. Harry seals his lips around her puffy labia and slowly charts out all of these new, undiscovered, weak spots.

This ended up being slightly more difficult to accomplish than he thought however. As he gradually explores every sensitive fold, occasionally dipping into her tunnel, he tries to listen to her body's reactions to see how he's doing. But all the stimulation the teen had given her was driving her ever closer to the largest orgasm of the young woman's life and a side effect was her incoherent mumblings of 'yes' and 'more' as her body shakes and trembles.

With that in mind he decides to try something out and closes his eyes. Keeping the image of a snake at the forefront of his mind, Harry begins to tell her how much he appreciates her. Instead of normal words, hissing spills forth, and he puts it to good use.

The rapid flicking of his tongue feels like a vibrator, or very much like what one would feel like, Hermione mused. And that was her last coherent thought as the orgasm that had started as a small fire when she started sucking Harry's dick had been enflamed into a roaring inferno.

"Oh fuck Harrrrrrryyyyyy!" She wailed in ecstasy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." She couldn't help but repeat as her orgasm seized her body, causing her to shake and tremble as every nerve ending lights up in her body and she starts to see spots while screaming herself hoarse. Not for the first time she's glad to have the forethought of silencing charms or else the whole carriage they were on would have heard her cumming.

Her feminine cum begins to flood from her quivering cunt and Harry latches his mouth to her lower lips, drinking as much of the sweet nectar as he can. The taste is something that's hard for him to put a finger on, but he chalks it up to Hermione's unique flavor. And he's more than happy to consume her juices.

He barely noticed that the bushy haired girl had, at some point, entwined her finger in his hair. Harry certainly notices when she roughly pulls him up to her and into a heated kiss.

Heedless of tasting herself on his lips, all she can think about is Harry. How wonderful he is and how much she needs him. And especially how selfish she just was. She was here for Harry's pleasure and would make sure he knew that by the end of the trip.

With that in mind, Hermione starts pulling at his clothes to get him fully naked. Now on even footing she lays down on the carpeted floor, and spreads her legs to give Harry a great view of what belongs to him now.

"Harrrryyy please." She begs from her position on the floor of the compartment.

He couldn't help his cock becoming almost painfully erect at the erotic sight of his favorite bookworm. Without any more preamble he kneels down in front of her and lines up the head of his dick with her still drooling entrance.

Harry prods gently at her puffy lips and smears it around in order to coat himself in her steaming hot juices when something comes over him. The raven haired teen noticed her squirming, panting, and slight bucking of her hips trying to get him inside her.

"Please what Hermione?" He questions with a smirk at the power he has over the normally composed woman beneath him.

And she doesn't hesitate a moment. Not when the ache inside her had only gotten worse with their sexual exploration of each other. "Fuck me Harry! Fuck me please! I'm your needy little cock sleeve for you to use whenever you want! Your filthy little cum slut and I want your cum inside me now! Please! Master…"

Harry wanted to call her out on her language like she had done to him so many times before. But he was so incredibly turned on by her wanton confession that he slowly buried inch after inch inside of her wet, tight folds.

Hermione's mouth formed a silent 'O' as she felt herself being filled with a sensation she had never felt before. Looking down at where they were joined she could see her pussy lips stretching obscenely to accommodate her Harry invading her body. And there was still so much to go!

Eventually Harry encountered a barrier, and figuring that it was going to cause her a little pain to break through it anyway, it would be a good time to go as far as he could and allow her to get accustomed to his length.

With one swift push he broke her maidenhead and continued his motion, burying himself deep inside her.

Leaning down, her emerald eyed lover began laying tender kisses along her jaw and neck to comfort her. But she didn't need comforting oddly enough. Sure she felt a slight pinch as he claimed her first time, but the slight twinge of pain only lasted a moment.

Now, however, all she could feel was the pleasurable sensation of being full. Of being stretched beyond her capacity.

The brainy Gryffindor began bucking her hips lightly in encouragement. "More master, please." She whined pitifully.

Luckily that was all it took to set Harry off as he leans back up, sliding his arms under her legs, raising them and forcing them open to give him better access as he grips her slim waist with both hands.

Without a word he slowly pulls his member out of her, scraping along her insides. Hermione is worried for a moment that he'll turn her inside out as her pussy keeps a tight grip on him, trying to hold him inside. But the walls of her pussy are slick enough with her juices to allow his cock freedom even though they are dragged and stretched along with his meaty shaft from Harry's exit.

He is almost out of her, only his tip remaining inside, when he thrusts back in, stretching her walls once more to help her remember the shape of the only cock that will ever be inside her.

Hermione is moaning and thrashing, her fingers gripping at the carpet and randomly scattered clothes as Harry's dick continues to churn and stir up her insides.

The raven haired teen continues his steady thrusting, sinking deeper and deeper with every stroke. Until finally he bottoms out in her, still with an inch of dick left to go.

Harry doesn't mind though. And he starts to thrust in, harder and harder, kissing the entrance to her womb with the tip of his penis.

The beautiful, chocolate eyed woman is steadily turned into a gorgeous mess beneath him. Stammering incoherently and slurring her words as her brain was slowly being re-written into her new role as Harry's protector, lover, cumslut, future mother of his children. Whatever he had need of she would become it for him.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck me oh FUCK ME!" She continued to scream and writhe in pleasure as Harry picked up speed, slamming into her greedy cunt at a blistering pace.

Finally her cervix had softened up enough from his head's repeated battering. It just couldn't take anymore and was forced to accommodate his cock's insistent demands for entrance into her womb.

Harry's dick at last was buried completely into the tight, warm snatch of Hermione. As his cock pushed past her cervix he felt as if the head of his cock was sealed off by a tight ring deep inside her. The feeling of her cunt muscles milking him while this ring wouldn't let him go, caused him to lose control at last.

He groaned deeply as he leaned down and gently sank his teeth into her shoulder, not enough to break skin but enough to feel it as he knew she loved. Harry short forth his seed in force and greater amounts than before from Hermione's oral treatment.

White hot pleasure painted Hermione's insides and she could feel a molten warmth inside her womb, giving her a sense of completeness that she never knew she was missing until now. As Harry's baby batter coated her insides she knew she was addicted. No beyond addicted, she knew she couldn't live without this anymore. Not that she could even comprehend going back to the way things were as her mind almost blanked with the force of the orgasm she'd been having since he entered her, reached a crescendo.

Harry slowly pulls himself out of her with a soft popping sound as if her pussy was giving the head of his penis a kiss goodbye for now with the promise of more later. He could only stare at the gaping, sloppy hole of the bushy haired girl's freshly used cunt and admire his handiwork. She looked so beautiful as a spent mess and the knowledge that he was the one to bring her to this state sent his heart soaring with pride.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you so much." Hermione gushed happily at their successful coupling.

"No thank you Hermione, but I came inside you in the heat of the moment." He says with concern tinging his voice.

She smiles and leans into his shoulder as they recovered enough to move to the seat and breathes his scent in deeply. "Don't worry about it love. I'm on the potion." She says, bringing a measure of relief to him. "When you're ready I'll happily bear your children." She continued with the beatific smile while she absently rubs her stomach where her womb is, feeling Harry's seed sloshing inside her.

The raven haired young man breathed a sigh of relief at both her admissions. But he didn't know why the thought of breeding the intelligent witch in his arms stirred something inside him and made him feel euphoric. He'd think on it later, content to bask in the afterglow of losing his virginity.

 _Hundreds of miles away, Malfoy Manor_

The prone form of Voldemort laid underneath her covers, panting and sweating. She had just been sleeping, having kept a mostly nocturnal schedule since her resurrection in order to maneuver and plot at night.

When a sudden jolt of pleasure surged through her, unceremoniously waking her up. Looking around and seeing nothing nearby that could be the cause for her sudden arousal, she turns her mind inward.

What she sees shocks and infuriates her. The dark lady can see, and more importantly _feel_ , flashes of pleasure as her Harry fucks some mudblood whore! How dare that little slut seduce _her_ Harry! But what's even worse is that she stole his first time.

Voldemort didn't have a problem with Harry keeping pets to slake his urges, that was fine and perfectly normal. Expected even when he rules at her side. But she couldn't forgive someone else taking his first time. That belonged to her and Voldemort would have to find a suitable punishment for the girl. Perhaps force her to watch as the dark lady claimed Harry every day and not allow her a taste.

The dark lady settled into exploring her new body, letting the sensations from her connection to Harry wash over and intermix with her own questing hands. 'It would be a shame to waste this opportunity to see him after all.' She thinks to herself as she plunges two fingers into her wet and soaking pussy. By Circe did this new body feel positively divine!

"Harry." His name spills past her lips as she brings herself to one, earth shattering orgasm after another. Voldemort continues her long session of pleasuring herself while she thinks about what to do.

She wants him, desperately, but she can't just go and take him. She knows this now. He would fight her, and while she could break him in time, it would be infinitely better if he came to her willingly. So she would have to find out more about him. Draco was due to arrive back today and she had just gotten back into contact with Snape, who had positioned himself well as a spy in Dumbledore's ranks. Such good forethought on his part. Hopefully they would be able to tell her more about Harry.

 _King's Cross Station_

Hermione and Harry embraced passionately one final time as they said their goodbyes.

"I know the headmaster said it would be too dangerous to stay in contact this summer and that I'm supposed to stay at my relatives bu-mmph!" Hermione cut Harry of with a quick kiss.

"Don't worry Harry. You just leave it to me." She says mysteriously.

The young couple held hands as they walked through the barrier of nine and three quarters. Arriving amidst the bustling crowd of travelers, Hermione noticed her parents waiting for her on the other side.

"Come on Harry, let's go meet my parents!" The brunette said excitedly as she drags Harry along with her.

The black haired teen swallows his nervousness, having had the last part of the trip to mentally prepare himself for this moment. It's not like they were going to tell her parents what they had been up to not even an hour ago after all. So he should have nothing to worry about.

"Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter." She introduces without preamble.

Giving Mr. Granger's hand a firm shake and bushing his lips against the back of Mrs. Granger's, Harry greets the two parents of his best friend. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Dan and Emma please Harry. You're our daughter's best friend and I think we know you well enough from the letters she's written home about you. Besides we met you briefly a few years ago in Diagon Alley already." Her father replies.

"Yes we're thrilled to have you looking after our daughter." Her mother continues.

"How could I not? She's been my best friend and has been there for me through thick and thin." Harry says with a smile.

Hermione blushes and gives him a tight hug for his efforts and promises to keep in touch.

Once the Granger family is in the car and on their way home, Emma decides it's time to speak to her daughter. "So Hermione honey, what's the plan to wrangle Harry into marriage?" She asks in the same tone as if talking about the weather.

Dan chokes on air and sputters while trying to keep them on the road.

"Don't worry mum. I'm well on my way. There isn't much competition yet so I'll get there first. Not about to let some two bit hussy come along this late in the game and try to steal him away." Hermione responds in an equally conversational tone.

Emma has a happy gleam in her eye as she smiles brightly at her daughter. She'd noticed her slight limp on the way to the car and knew her beautiful daughter really was moving right along in being with that wonderful young man who had Hermione's heart. She'd had a feeling it would reach this point eventually, and after seeing how they interacted at the train station Emma was feeling quite proud.

At first she was prepared to pull her aside when they got home and give her a talk to just make sure she was being responsible. But now she might also try to brainstorm ways to make sure they were happy. It looked like a mother daughter shopping trip was in the near future.

"I'm not sure I like how this conversation is going." Dan Granger finally gets out.

"Oh relax darling, it's young love and there is nothing wrong with that. Besides, would you rather she go after Harry, the one who jumped on the back of a troll to save her when he went to make sure she was safe? Or that Ron child? You know the one who bullied her and made her cry in the bathroom in the first place?" Emma asked with an arched eyebrow.

The two adults knew she was right. They couldn't ask for a better suitor for Hermione. He rather liked the lad based on everything he'd heard when Hermione wrote home to them. But she was still his little girl and he felt his fatherly instincts rile up whenever there was talk of boys sniffing around her. At least he could concede that Harry was an alright sort, and had already proven himself with how far he'd gone in the past for their only daughter. So he could give his tacit approval for a relationship between the two. He gave his wife a significant look and nodded his head once, causing a smile to light up her face.

Meanwhile back at the train station, Harry was dreading having to see his relatives again. His uncle was gruff as always, tightly restraining himself from shouting like he wanted to in order to appear normal in such a public venue.

Dudley was his usual annoying self, in that he kept making known what a trial it was for him that he didn't currently have anything delicious to eat, interspersed with calling Harry names, and making demands for things he wants.

Petunia was the most curious however. All through the trip home she kept glancing at him when she thought he wasn't looking. The strange part, however, was how she wasn't looking at him with disdain like he expected, but with an emotion that he couldn't quite put his finger on. If he had to guess it looked somewhat like guilt, or remorse. But having never seen the look on his aunt before he didn't recognize it.

'Oh well', he thought to himself. He'd just have to content himself with looking forward to hearing from Hermione, and maybe getting to visit her this summer.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience and I sincerely hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Aggressive Love. You guys are absolutely incredible with your support, and I'm especially glad to see that others are happy to see a Fem!Voldemort. I'm sorry it took so long to post the chapter. And as always favorites, follows, and reviews are appreciated.**

 **I would like to give special thanks to The Dark Dragen and Backstabbing Fiend for catching my mistakes in the first chapter. You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There has been some confusion on how the blood protection of Harry works. This is my fault as a new writer for not being descriptive enough and I apologize. The way it works for the story, as Lily intended, was a lot like a 'charm person' spell from dungeons and dragons. It would make anyone affected by it think of Harry as a trusted friend. And that would have been a huge advantage all on its own, to have every woman think of Harry so fondly would have seen them going out of their way to help him with whatever he needed/wanted. But for the purposes of the story, it was bound and kept trying to get stronger to break said bonds and complete its purpose for Harry. Now, after all those years of growing, it's an overpowered version of what it was originally supposed to be. Instead of being just a best friend, Harry becomes the most important person in their lives leading to obsession. Once 'infected' the change is permanent, and their own minds will come up with reasons or excuses to do what they think is right by Harry. Because it affects them on a physical level by altering brain chemistry, it's completely undetectable and any kind of diagnostic will come back as showing nothing wrong, because there technically** _ **is**_ **nothing wrong.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or all that entails. Fun fact, I also don't own any stock in any of the corporations that** _ **do**_ **own Harry Potter.**

 **Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language.**

 **Aggressive Love**

 **Chapter 3**

Draco Malfoy was absolutely ecstatic, tinged with just a little nervousness. After Potter had returned at the end of the third task, he let slip that the dark lord was back. Lord Voldemort, the one whose stories he was raised on, was back. Of course it could have been a ploy or a trick by Potter but that didn't seem likely. Draco didn't think he had the guile to spin such a story, nor would he have any reason to lie.

The blond haired Malfoy was looking forward to finding out first hand. His father was an inner circle member, and had told his son how he managed to use his Slytherin whiles to not only avoid a stint in Azkaban, but to come off looking like a saint who was taken advantage of.

It was because of this that the elder Malfoy was the youngers role model. Draco wanted to be just like his father when he grew up and eventually became Lord Malfoy.

And now, with the rumors and wild speculation about the return of the greatest dark lord in a century, he might just be able to emulate his father by following the family tradition and becoming a death eater. Working to further the pureblood cause and cement their place above the mudbloods and muggles.

The only thing about the entire situation that was unfortunate, in Draco's mind, was that he had to wait until he got home for confirmation. It wouldn't do to write home and ask in his impatience. He knew better than that, and how his father would be unable to confirm or deny over owl post anyway.

But he was just so giddy with excitement to know for sure!

Draco was glad to be friends with Pansy when she reminded him that he needed to be calm. Now wasn't the time for boasting, if for no other reason than because it would be in bad taste with the death of a student.

It wasn't all good news for Draco though. Throughout the whole last week of school Potter and his mudblood friend had been insufferably lovey dovey. Holding hands and hugging all the time made him think that they might have literally become attached at the hip. Luckily he'd only ever heard about how they were caught a few times snogging in a broom closet and never actually had to witness such a disgusting sight first hand.

He shuddered when he saw just that, Potter and Granger embracing in the middle of platform nine and three quarters, entirely uncaring of how everyone else could see them. "What a disgusting display." Draco muttered to himself and pointedly didn't look in their direction again while he scanned the crowd for his parents.

It wasn't long before he picked them out, standing apart from the common riff raff, as they should be. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had the same silver blond hair as his son only instead of short and slicked back, it was long and fell past his shoulders. Lucius was dressed in immaculate acromantula silk robes, and kept his posture ramrod straight with his hands folded, one over the other, on his decorated cane that cleverly concealed his wand. All of this was capped off with a picture perfect, blank expression. As though he was content in his superiority over everyone else on the platform.

Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, was the very embodiment of a pureblood noble woman. Dressed in the latest fashionable robes that hugged her curves, and teased at what lay beneath, but managed to protect her modesty all the same. Ice blue ice and straight, platinum blonde hair gave her a Nordic beauty that men couldn't help but be captivated by, and women can't help but feel jealous envy. Her posture simply radiated a sense of regal standing that let others know just how much better she was then them.

But while Draco's father kept careful control over his emotions letting nothing slip past his neutral mask, his mother wore a smile but with a tightness around her eyes.

"Father, mother." Draco greeted his parents as stoically as he could to maintain their public image as paragons of nobility.

"Draco."

"My little dragon!"

His parents greeted at the same time while his mother simultaneously swept him up into a warm hug. This was a familiar, yet embarrassing experience.

Narcissa was excessively worried for her son, now more than ever. She had been trying since Draco was born to raise him right and keep him safe. Safe, in her definition, was following his own path so long as he steered well clear of walking in his father's footsteps. But her son seemed determined to become a carbon copy of his father, much to her chagrin and despite all her best efforts to stop it.

It's not like she was against Lord Voldemort, far from it. But while she had never been a death eater, and never taken the dark mark, she was married to one. And she remembered all too well the early mornings when her husband would come home, shaking and sickly from being crucioed. Whether he had failed an important task, or because the dark lord was simply taking out his frustration, or even for as little as questioning their lord, he was held under the torture curse.

At the time that had simply been the norm for their lives and they thought nothing of it. Now that he… no… _she_ , had returned, Narcissa feared for her son. She knew how Draco looked up to his father and wanted to be just like him, so it was no surprise that he would want to be inducted as a death eater as soon as possible.

But he had no idea what it was really like. They had raised him without a single hardship in his life and he wanted for nothing as they spoiled him rotten. She knew her son was unprepared for serving the dark lord. And Narcissa worried that one day, Draco would fail one task to many and it would cost him his life.

"Did you have a good year at school Draco?" Lucius smoothly interjected as Narcissa finally let him go.

A wide smile split his face, "The tournament was so exciting father! I even got to meet Viktor Krum when Durmstrang arrived, and the ball was fantastic!" Draco started chattering from one subject to another, barely taking any time to breathe.

"But it wasn't all great. Potter ended up winning." He finishes with a glare at the subject of his ire as Harry and Hermione drew closer to passing the Malfoy family on their way off the platform.

"I can't believe _he_ won while the real Hogwarts champion ended up dying." Draco said loudly, hoping to get a rise out of the normally brash Gryffindor.

All that ended up accomplishing was nothing as Harry walked arm in arm with Hermione, looking for all the world like love struck teenagers, as they completely ignored Draco.

In actuality, the two Gryffindor's were still riding high off their first sexual experience and hadn't heard a word of Draco's taunting.

So absorbed in their own little world, in fact, that Harry didn't even notice, nor slow down, as he bumped right into Narcissa Malfoy. She gave an indignant squawk as she stumbled before catching her balance. Meanwhile the two Malfoy men simmered in impotent anger at the perceived disrespect.

Draco even made to go after Harry, to curse him or demand an apology he still didn't know, before his father caught him with a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to make a spectacle Draco." His father said while holding him back from doing something foolish on the crowded platform.

"But father…" Draco trailed off uncertainly.

"Just let. It. Go." His father commanded forcefully in a tone that heavily implied there will be no arguing about this.

Lucius couldn't afford to let his son run off and do something the entire family would regret. Ever since the dark lord's resurrection there had been a period of adjustment that they were still working through even now.

The first of many changes was that the dark lord was apparently comfortable being a woman now. A stunningly beautiful woman who made her displeasure to his attempts at flirting known by way of crucio.

It wasn't an unexpected reaction.

What was surprising however, was how fast she had taken to befriending his wife, Narcissa. The dark lady had quickly pulled her aside to talk in private, and when asked what they had discussed the only response Narcissa would give was along the lines of 'girl talk'. She kept insisting that it was nothing important or relevant to him, and the only solid answer he could glean was that Voldemort's new body and gender were here to stay.

Apparently whatever ritual had brought him back as a woman, regardless of the fact it was obviously done incorrectly, had positive side effects in that _she_ was now stronger than ever before.

Her new gender aside, the dark lady still commanded the same level of respect she had cultivated from the war. Lucius knew better than to question her after her identity had been confirmed in the graveyard on the night of the third task. He especially knew it was still his old master after his disastrous attempt at courting her for a better position in her ranks.

Luckily his wife was there to take care of things for him again. Narcissa had been invaluable to him throughout their years of marriage. At first he thought she would be nothing but a trophy wife and a decoration to wear on his arm for social events.

That's why he was pleasantly surprised when her advice and insight had proven to be greatly beneficial in lifting the Malfoy family name to new heights.

She had known from a young age that her and her sisters would be in arranged marriages. But Narcissa wouldn't just settle for mediocrity, no matter who she ended up betrothed to. That's why she had put the effort in to learn all she could in order to ensure she could live a comfortable life of wealth and prestige.

It turned out to be a near thing that she hadn't ended up a black widow like that Zabini woman. But Lucius proved competent enough by having a high position and wealth, as well as not being a drooling Neanderthal who couldn't even dress himself like _some_ purebloods she knew. So he would never know how close he'd come to death in the early days of their marriage.

"Alright father. But why are we just letting Potter go with his blatant disrespect?" Draco whined.

He noticed a significant look pass between his mother and father where they seemed to communicate something important without verbalizing it.

"Not here Draco. We have much to discuss at home." Lucius said with finality.

And that was fine with Draco. His excitement was instantly renewed and he couldn't wait to meet the dark lord.

Meanwhile Narcissa had composed herself and glanced at the retreating form of Harry Potter. Initially she had been appalled at the rude behavior of the raven haired teen. But already she was making excuses for him in her mind. The poor boy grew up without parents so obviously he wasn't taught proper manners as befitting someone of his station. Whoever his current guardians are were doing a terrible job of raising him.

She could do so much better. Harry deserved someone to be there for him, to care for him, to show him the love he so obviously was lacking. He needed someone who could stand beside him, a woman who could guide him in this dark and unforgiving world. Surely he would appreciate having a lady like her to help make him great. And of course she'd have to take the time to teach him how to properly _thank her_ for all she will do for him.

Certainly better than that little _girl_ who was latched onto his arm like some kind of unsavory fungus.

Even more concerning was the dark lady however. They had steadily been growing closer as they spent time together. Narcissa had been pleasantly surprised at the dark lady's attitude and desire to really become a lady. So she took it upon herself to teach the reborn dark lady how to dress her new body properly, how to walk as a woman, and how to hold herself, apply makeup, take care of her silky lustrous hair. Though, truth be told, she had been quite put out at just how mouthwateringly beautiful Voldemort is now.

The dark lady had made it abundantly clear to all of her followers that Harry was to be left alone for now. She had even gone as far as to warn them that the only thing they could look forward to for harming even a single hair on his head, was a slow, agonizing death that she would make last for years. Suffice it to say, _no one_ would be touching Potter with a ten foot pole.

And everyone who had gotten the message, Narcissa included, had assumed that it was because the dark lady wanted to take care of Harry Potter herself.

Narcissa wouldn't abide that. Harry was to young and didn't deserve the dark lady's wrath.

While walking with her family to the public floo, Narcissa put her considerable cunning to work at thinking up one strategy after another to protect Harry. She was sure that she could _convince_ Voldemort that the Potter heir needn't die. That he could be worth so much more alive, and that together, they could help him see that his place should be on their side. And _of course_ that means Harry would have to stay close to her.

She had no idea yet that the dark lady felt the exact same way.

The Malfoy family made it safely through the public floo, leaving the platform and Hogwarts express behind without further incident. The green flames of the magical travel system deposited them in the grand foyer of the Malfoy manor. A spacious room that was decorated to show their family's opulence in a display meant to leave no doubt as to their wealth. Beautiful white marble floors, walls cluttered with solid gold and silver decorations of all kinds, and an overly large and elegant chandelier was just what occupied the entryway into the manor. It was more than a little excessive, and Narcissa had tried to argue in the past that it could come off as trying too hard. But her husband wouldn't hear of it.

That was just one example of many that Narcissa couldn't help but reexamine in her marriage. Thinking about all the failings of her husband, she came to the conclusion in her mind, that it might be coming to a point where she should just move on. It had been a great life so far, but she started to feel as though there was more to life than just resting on her laurels. And while she has accomplished her childhood dream, she was reflecting on how unchanging and boring her life had become.

She loved her son dearly still, but her husband was another matter. There had never been true love between them, just a mutual understanding and a fulfilling of familial obligation. Well she had upheld her end of the betrothal agreement. Narcissa had brought honor to the Malfoy family name, and had given birth to an heir.

But what about her own personal fulfillment as a woman? Did she not deserve more freedom to do as she desired? Was she not entitled to seek her own pleasures?

At that train of thought soulful emerald eyes and midnight black hair fueled her imagination and ignited something deep within her. Forbidden, sinful, thoughts of a young man her sons age caused a heat to pool in her too long neglected womanhood. How young, and virile, and relentless he would no doubt be as he brings her to the height of ecstasy again, and again, and again.

The complete opposite of her husband, who viewed the act of sex as procreation and nothing else. She'd put in enough time in this sham of a marriage. And now that Draco was rapidly approaching the age of majority, the only question in her mind was if she should just divorce Lucius or if he should suffer an unfortunate accident. Both options had valid points.

If he died, she could play the grieving widow. Taking care of her son and gaining sympathy. Narcissa could use the opportunity to have Draco reconcile with Harry as cousins. And of course Harry would have to spend time with her in _private_ lessons on pureblood etiquette that he will need when he becomes a lord.

Then again with the return of Voldemort, killing one of the dark lady's inner circle followers might not be well received. Divorce, however, is a surprisingly strong option. She could spin that scenario to her advantage by appearing to be a strong, independent woman that won't stand for her husband's inadequacy any longer.

Rita Skeeter, a truly vicious reporter, still owed her a favor or two from their Hogwarts days. Not that Narcissa would need to cash them in. Skeeter would jump at the chance for a tell all interview with the most scandalous divorcee in a century. She would be portrayed as a stifled housewife who became her own woman that her former husband just couldn't handle anymore. So they mutually decide it's for the best that they part ways.

And with an amicable break up now that their son was old enough to be less affected by his parents no longer living in the same house; as well as putting emphasis on how this was what they both wanted, should ensure that there would be no retaliation on Lucius' part.

That would free up her schedule to pursue her own interest on her own terms. Perhaps some position that would allow her to be in Hogwarts for a while. At least until Harry graduates.

Back to the more immediate task, Narcissa still needed to secure Harry's safety before they can have their happily ever after.

Walking into the dining room, the Malfoy family is greeted to the sight of a slightly pouting beautiful woman. Pale, porcelain, blemish free skin is visible from what isn't covered by the comfortable looking, casual wear robe that adorns her. Slightly mussed dark hair fell well past her shoulders, further cementing the image that she'd only just gotten out of bed a short while ago.

But the most striking features are her gorgeous angelic face that no artist could ever hope to capture completely on canvas. And deep pools of crimson red for eyes that anyone who gazes upon them can't help but be enthralled by their otherworldly beauty.

"Mmm." The woman couldn't help but moan at the burst of flavor from a piece of melon she had just put past her lips from the impressive array of breakfast foods spread before her.

There were a lot of things she missed about having a corporeal body, but it was the little things she'd forgotten about that she was having the most fun re-exploring. All her different taste buds singing in joy at sweet, savory, tart, and even bitter flavors dancing upon her tongue. It was just the thing she needed to take her mind off getting so worked up when she awoke.

Try as she might though, the images and feelings were still in the back of her mind, teasing her with promises of euphoria. Promises that she will have the same once she captures Harry's heart, the man of her growing obsession. But she is Voldemort, and while others would be too weak, _she_ will be strong enough to claim him.

"My lady, you're up early." Lucius says when the family walks into the room and sees his master sitting down at the table.

"My mood is only just improving Lucius, please try and refrain from annoying me." The woman said in a bland voice. Not even having glanced in the blond family's direction, choosing instead to keep her attention on the food in front of her as she decides what to sample next.

"How dare you! You can't talk to my father like that!" Draco shouted in indignation at this unknown woman's dismissive attitude to his father. "Do you have any idea who we are?" He continues to question the stranger sitting in his family's home like she owns the place.

"Do you know who _I_ am?" Voldemort returns the question back on the Malfoy scion with an underlying dangerous tone and a raised eyebrow as she sets the silverware down and turns her head to look at him.

Meanwhile, Narcissa and Lucius are rapidly losing what little color they had as they paled from their son's ignorant outburst.

"Please forgive my son, my lady! He didn't know, we haven't had a chance to tell him." Lucius pleads desperately. Much to the confusion of Draco as he turns a betrayed look to his father. He couldn't comprehend why his father, his own personal hero, seemed so afraid of this person.

"Ignorance is no excuse for such poor manners Lucius." The dark lady tutted as she chastised her subordinate. "And as your heir, his failure is your failure. But I'm starting to see where he gets his stupidity from." She calmly said, causing him to visibly wince at the jab. "Now why don't you be a gracious host and introduce us?"

"Draco… this is Lady Voldemort." He introduced before bowing deeply to the still seated woman. "Master, this is my son and heir, Draco Malfoy."

Now it was Draco's turn to pale a ghost white at the revelation. His father wasn't one for jokes. And that could only mean the woman before him was _The_ dark lord. Draco's mind tried to comprehend the how's and why's before a mental lurch caused him to realize that he just insulted the dark lord. That he just made a terrible first impression on his father's master and shamed his family all in one moment.

He _wanted_ to bow down and profusely apologize for his mistake. He _wanted_ to beg for forgiveness. Instead he was paralyzed by fear and the most he could accomplish was an uncontrollable shaking as he wondered just how badly he fucked up.

"Good." The woman purred. "Now that formalities have finally been seen to, I do believe it's time to punish you for your unbecoming behavior." She said while raising her wand that seemed to materialize in her hand. No one in the room had even seen her reach for it until it was suddenly pointed right at Draco.

"Wait please!" Lucius reacted in desperation. "Please forgive my son his ignorance my lady. He was uninformed and made a mistake." He pleaded as he interposed himself between his son and the dark lady.

"Lucius, you're not paying attention and I'm disappointed in you." She said while shaking her head back and forth. "I told you about how his failures are _your_ failures. Not only as Lord Malfoy, but as his father, he's your responsibility."

Lucius didn't even have time to breathe a sigh of relief at knowing he spared his son some pain as a scream tore its way out of his throat and he collapsed to the ground.

Draco was wide eyed in horror and just a little bit of awe at how the woman with dark hair brought his father down with contemptuous ease. The casual way she nonchalantly said a word 'crucio' and turned his father from a proud pureblood lord, into a pitifully screaming and shaking wreck of a man from being hit with the torture curse.

This woman, Voldemort, hadn't even used the cruciatus for more than a few seconds before lifting it and leaving Lucius moaning and writhing in pain on the ground. Draco had a new hero now. Sure she may be a woman, but that didn't diminish her power and authority in the slightest. He only hoped he wouldn't fail again and could earn a spot as one of her followers.

"Come Narcissa darling. We have much to discuss." Lady Voldemort said as she rose from her seat at the dining table, turned and walked away. Not even casting a single glance at Lucius who was only just beginning to recover from his ordeal.

Narcissa breathed a deep sigh of relief that her son had avoided being hurt. She sent a glare at her _husband_ and knew that all she could look forward to from him was more pathetic displays like this in the future which only reinforced her decision that one way or another, she would not be putting up with him for much longer.

The two women walked down the hall, passing by even more ostentatious displays of wealth and grandeur, until they finally entered the dark lady's quarters.

Narcissa felt now was as good a time as any to broach the subject currently occupying her thoughts. "My lady, I was wondering if I could ask something of you?" She started tentatively.

Smiling kindly at the blonde woman, Voldemort responded. "Of course Narcissa. Ask away."

"It's about Harry Potter Lady Voldemort."

As soon as she said his name Voldemort's genial smile faded only to be replaced by a perfectly blank mask showing no emotion.

"Go on." She said simply, with an undercurrent of danger that promised exquisite pain if she didn't like what she heard.

Knowing she was treading on the thinnest of ice, Narcissa continued ahead, because Harry was worth it to her. "Do you really mean to kill him? Can you find it in yourself to spare him? Please he doesn't have to be your enemy, you don't have to hurt him!" She pleaded with heartfelt emotions as her normally cold ice blue eyes misted with unshed tears and genuine compassion.

A long moment stretched on between the two before the dark lady did something Narcissa didn't expect. She broke out into peals of laughter. Before Narcissa could overcome her shock and give voice to the rage that was building within her at what she thought Voldemort perceived as her making a joke, the red eyed ravenette caught her breath and began speaking.

"Kill him? Hurt him? Narcissa dear, I would never even dream of letting _any_ harm befall a single hair on my future husbands head." Voldemort said, causing Narcissa to go into wide eyed disbelief at the dark lady's confession.

Happiness that Voldemort had zero intention of hurting Harry was tempered by the soul crushing realization of _why_ she wouldn't harm him.

In the end, happiness won out and Narcissa threw her arms around the curvaceous dark lady and thanked her profusely.

To Narcissa, it was one less major hurtle to a life with Harry. She could work around the dark lady's desire for the same man far easier than convincing her not to kill him.

To Voldemort however, this was an opportunity in having an ally who truly understands just how important Harry Potter is. Someone she could put to use in service to her emerald eyed love.

 _Number 4 Privet Drive_

The entire first week that Harry had been back at number 4 Privet Drive had been weird. And he means _really_ weird. Not actually in a bad way, but definitely odd in a way he had never seen before. Because of this he reverted to his tried and true method of keeping his head down, and not saying anything. Harry learned a long time ago to not ask questions in this house if he didn't want to go hungry. Or just saying anything in general. And that was why he didn't feel the need to look this particular gift horse in the mouth.

Speaking of going hungry, it appeared to be a good possibility that missing a meal will never happen again if his aunt had anything to say about it. Aunt Petunia had changed since the last time they saw each other. Harry was curious as to why, but had the feeling that even if he did ask, none of his relatives would be able to tell him why.

Part of this was because her change in behavior towards Harry was very recent if Vernon and Dudley's mutual confusion was any indication.

It started the moment they got home. When Vernon had, quite rudely, told Harry that he expected him to bring in his school trunk to be locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, and to have dinner ready in an hour.

He had dejectedly set about pulling his trunk out of the boot of the car, and trying to juggle Hedwig's cage to carry both and save himself a second trip. Harry nearly dropped his items when he got past the door when he heard a truly spectacular, and one sided, shouting match.

His Aunt Petunia was verbally tearing strips out of her husband, berating him about how poorly they had treated Harry all his life, and how she wouldn't allow it to continue.

Vernon had blustered in bewilderment, trying and failing to come up with a defense to hold her off long enough to figure out what was even going on.

All the while Dudley was staring in wide eyed morbid fascination. The obese teen had never seen his parents _actually_ fight with each other. Oh sure he had seen them have their disagreements, but they always kept it in a civil tone. Dudley had only seen his parents raise their voice like this to the freak before, and he didn't know what to do besides stare dumbly. He was too shocked to even complain about being hungry and asking when dinner would be ready.

Harry was never one to miss an opportunity however, and dragged his trunk up the stairs to his room. _'Best not to draw attention to myself and just let them have their spat.'_ He thought to himself.

The arguing and fighting between the two had escalated throughout the week with Vernon gaining more and more confidence, but with Petunia holding her ground and being unrelenting in the defense of her nephew.

Things continued like this until it all came to a head when Vernon finally snapped.

"He did something to you didn't he?! The little freak used his… his… _freakishness_ to make you like this Pet! He must have!" He bellowed. Closer to the truth than he would ever realize.

But Petunia wasn't having any of it now that her eyes had finally been opened to her family's appalling behavior, as well as her own treatment of Harry. The way they had been treating him was more abnormal than anything Harry could have done with his magic.

"If he used his magic Vernon…" She trailed off noticing how he shivered at her use of the 'M' word. "Then there is no reason he couldn't have done the same to all of us."

Vernon's teeth grinded together at his wife's irrefutable logic. Even he had to admit that if the little freak had done something to one of them, he could have done it to all of them. The fact that he felt the same as he always did was enough to disprove that the boy had done something.

"But Pet there's no reason to treat him any differently. What we've done before has worked to keep his freakishness away from us and out of our lives."

Petunia's face took on an unreadable for a few seconds before it morphed into a wide smile. "Of course dear, what was I thinking? I should've known better than to argue with you." And while she seemed to be genuine in her expression there was an undertone of something else that no one at the table could quite identify.

"O-Of course Pet. See I knew you'd come around and stop with this foolishness." Vernon said when he recovered from the whiplash of Petunia's sudden change in demeanor. "BOY! Get up to your room and be ready to make up for all those chores you've been skimping out on since the summer started!" He said gleefully at the return of the status quo.

Harry normally would have felt dejected at this reversal of his recent good fortune of his aunt sticking up for him only to back out now. But he was more worried about the sinister look in her eyes, completely at odds with the overly big smile on her face. Holding her utensils in a white knuckle death grip didn't assuage his fears in the slightest that she was up to something.

He kept quiet however, as he cleared his plate, having gotten a surprisingly decent share of the food for the first time in living memory at the Dursley's. Making his way up to his room, he couldn't help but wonder what the next few days will bring. His Aunt Petunia clearly wasn't done trying to make up for all the years of neglect.

True to his prediction, their lives were completely upheaved just a week later. Aunt Petunia had kept that odd smile on her face the entire time around Vernon and pretended to go back to the way they always used to treat Harry. All the while she continued to sneak food to him and let him off his chores early when neither Vernon nor Dudley where around to see. He would admit to how much nicer it was compared to before, but he still worried about what would eventually happen.

Petunia had told him not to worry about it and just act normal while she would take care of everything. She remained tight lipped about the _what_ however. Keeping him in the dark 'because he shouldn't have to worry about such little things' as she put it.

Well he found out the _what…_ along with the rest of the neighborhood the following Monday morning before Vernon left for work.

The police and the local news had shown up in force and made a huge spectacle of arresting Vernon Dursley in front of the entire neighborhood.

Vernon was unceremoniously cuffed and hauled out on the front lawn when he lost control of his temper and took a swing at one of the constables when they confronted him. This drew the attention of most of the residents at Privet Drive, almost everyone observing from their own doorways, or peeking not so subtly from behind curtains.

The heavy, struggling man required a half dozen officers just to drag him into a police van. All along the way he kept screaming obscenities and invectives, promising things like retribution for this embarrassment and how he'll have their jobs. None of which was helping his case as one of the higher ranked officials read Vernon his rights while he talked over the man, calmly ignoring Mr. Dursley's yelling.

Meanwhile a few other constables made their way to Petunia who was putting on a good show by crying. And if Harry hadn't suspected her of being the orchestrator of today's events, he might have believed she was genuinely distraught. As it was, it worked perfectly on everyone else and the police treated her with kid gloves thinking she was ignorant of her husband's wrongdoing.

"Mrs. Dursley, may we come in and talk?" The female officer asked gently standing in front of two other people. One of them was another officer in uniform, this one a male, and the other was a woman dressed in a smart business outfit consisting of a matching pencil striped skirt and jacket.

Petunia got herself under control and waved them inside. "What's going on? What's all this about?" She asked when they all sat down in the living room.

Dudley was uncharacteristically silent in light of his father literally being dragged out in cuffs. And even Harry was allowed to sit in on this, considering it would have been suspicious otherwise after he had been seen by the law enforcement officials.

"An anonymous tip came in to Scotland Yard implicating your husband in embezzlement, intimidation, and bribery among other things." The male constable answered her.

"I'm sorry to say that it painted a bad light on the local police force as the investigation uncovered Mr. Dursley's frequent bribing to cover up for his sexual harassment of various secretaries, embezzlement of company funds, as well as to look away when it came to all the reports of his son, Dudley's, bullying and stealing from other children and teenagers." The police girl continued when her partner left off.

Petunia gasped and raised a hand to cover her mouth as she burst into more silent tears. "It can't be! It just can't. He wouldn't do anything like that. And my Duddykins is a little angel who would never do the things you just accused him of!" She denied.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the police have already completed the investigation and have all the proof they need. We're just here to inform you of what's happening as well as discuss arrangements for the teenagers under your care." The woman who was dressed professionally informed.

"What do you mean arrangements?" Petunia asked in surprise. "And who are you?"

"I'm Priscilla Prescott with the child services department." She identified herself.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss?" Petunia asked with a touch of nervousness in her voice.

"The Headmaster of Smeltings was very forthcoming with information on not only your husband, but also your son, when faced with a warrant." The woman officer said.

"He was more than happy to tell us everything he knew when given a plea bargain." The other officer answered with a smirk. "It's an open and shut case."

"What he means to say." His counterpart said. "Is that he told us all about the appalling behavior of Dudley Dursley, and that he's been expelled."

"And that's why I'm here." Priscilla interjected. "I'm afraid that with his record he's been court ordered to attend a juvenile hall for a minimum of a year. We'll allow you time to collect the necessities and to say goodbye. It was decided that we would take him with us today and hold on to him until the his official trial on Wednesday." She said.

At this point Dudley couldn't help but burst into tears and whine about how he didn't want to go. Petunia moved to sit next to him and wrap him up in a tight hug before turning to address the child services official.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, the only leeway he might get is to take a plea, but that would be up to the solicitors and if they even offer one." Priscilla said with an expression that she found the possibility highly unlikely.

"And I'm sure you can understand the need for you to follow the letter of the law on this considering your husbands predicament." She said, pointing out Vernon's proclivity for brushing anything compromising under the rug. "Speaking of which, you'll need to keep careful accounting of Mr. Potter's trust fund now." She eyed Harry up and down, taking in his appearance. He looked much too thin for her liking and his glasses looked like they were taken out of a bargain bin. Such a well-mannered young man should be better taken care of in her professional opinion.

"What trust fund?" Petunia gasped in convincing outrage that matched what Harry felt at this new revelation. Were his relatives given money from his trust vault for all these years? If so, he certainly knew he saw very little of it considering the table scraps that he was _allowed_ and hand-me-downs clothes being the only things given to him to wear. He decided to keep silent for the moment, his uncle is going to prison by all accounts and there's no reason to rock that boat.

"The stipend you've been given for the care and upkeep of Mr. Potter as his guardians?" One of the officers asked leadingly.

"Vernon was in charge of all the finances." Petunia mumbled.

And so they continued in this fashion, ironing out all the details of their new home life. Dudley whined exceptionally loudly when he found out how little he would be able to take with him. For some reason he thought he'd be able to take his various game systems and junk food.

While this was happening, Petunia and the Priscilla where on the phone with her bank sorting out the financial situation. The house was paid for, and even including Vernon's excessive embezzlement of company and family funds that was confiscated, her own personal savings account was well maintained and could last for years if she lived frugally. Combined with the stipend for taking care of Harry would be more than enough for just two people. Especially considering he was likely to be reimbursed for fourteen years' worth of his uncle pocketing Harry's inheritance.

It was early afternoon by the time they were finished with everything. Petunia had filled out all the proper paperwork, including an agreement to the stipulations that she would take care of Harry and would consent to Priscilla checking in periodically to insure Harry's wellbeing. This was alright by Petunia, she had every intention of taking _good_ care of her precious nephew. She had so many years to make up for after all.

Petunia and Dudley shared a tearful goodbye as she saw him off at the door. He had finally moved passed begging and pleading and just looked on forlornly in sullen silence as he got into the backseat of a squad car.

It was, all in all, quite the surreal day for Harry as almost fourteen years of karma struck hard, fast, and decisively for all the abuse he had put up with in this house. His thoughts turned to how much better everything had gotten since the tragedy of the third task.

That isn't to say there weren't downsides that happened since. Cedric's death, being held hostage by a deranged death eater when he got back to Hogwarts, his friendship with Ron coming to an end because of the red head's jealousy.

Which leads right into the sudden upswing in Harry's overall happiness. His best friend Hermione had come to his rescue and proceeded to shower him in affection for the remaining days at school, culminating in a wonderful love making session on the train ride home as they gave each other their first time. Not the most romantic of places for either to lose their virginity too, but Hermione had made a good case for it by continuously escalating things; and not allowing him any time to formulate any thoughts that didn't have to do with pleasures of the flesh. And Harry couldn't say no to her, especially when it came to that. It would have been rude to turn her down.

He still wasn't quite sure where they actually stood. It was a little weird how she wouldn't say they were boyfriend and girlfriend yet, and it only got more complicated when he told Hermione about what Fleur said and did in the hospital wing. Well more confusing for him. Hermione said she had research to do on the subject and told him not to worry about it if he fooled around with other girls and that she wouldn't get jealous as long as she was one of them. Whatever she meant by that.

And then there was the situation with his relatives. He couldn't be sure why his aunt had this sudden attack of conscience, but he was glad she did. Gone were the days where she would yell at and insult him. Instead she started treating him like a real member of her family for the first time. Aunt Petunia had apologized for how she raised him and promised to make it up to him. The raven haired teen was skeptical of course, but she had followed through. His aunt lavished kindness and affection on him, seemingly to make up for lost time. She made sure he was well fed, and even defended him at every turn when his uncle and cousin tried to insult, or yell at him.

All of this culminating in the events that transpired today. It felt like being doused with a bucket of ice water as realization set in. Petunia had known about her husband's misdeeds, or at least some of them. It made sense on why his cousin never seemed to get in trouble with the law no matter how much he picked on any of the other kids. How his uncle had the latest car every year. How the entire family minus Harry could afford to go on extravagant vacations.

Uncle Vernon had not only been keeping Harry's stipend a secret, which made him angry thinking of all the times he accused him of being a freeloader and being a financial burden on them, but he had also been stealing money from his work at Grunnings Drill Manufacturing.

And all it took to bring him down was going over the heads of the police who could be bought to squash an investigation. By sending an anonymous tip straight to Scotland yard, and probably the news, Petunia completely destroyed her husband and sent her own son off to a juvenile facility. But _why_ did she do all of this? Why did she go so far?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Petunia slid her arms around from behind him and whispered in his ear, "I told you I'd protect you Harry. I'll keep doing whatever it takes to make up for all these years. I'll keep you safe Harry. I _promise_." She softly whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and walking towards the kitchen. "I'll make us some lunch Harry."

The emerald eyed teen was frozen in shock at how forward his aunt had just been with him. He felt as though things had taken a turn for the weird when his disturbingly attractive aunt managed to send goosebumps down his arms when she acted in a manner more familiar than family are supposed to.

He steadfastly ignored his own involuntary physical reaction and pushed it to the back of his mind as he went about pretending it never happened and that his aunt _definitely_ didn't whisper seductively in his ear.

Harry really wished Hermione would call again. But it was always twice a week and in the evenings, like clockwork. He was already happy she found a way around Dumbledore's orders on contacting him for the summer and admired her intelligence. And he was especially looking forward to seeing her later in the summer. The brunette told him that sometime after the first half of summer her parents will drop her off and let her spend the rest of the vacation with him.

When he brought up the possibility of spending part of the summer with Hermione to his aunt, since she seemed to be in such an agreeable mood, Petunia insisted that his friend could spend time at their house. He was suspicious at first, and didn't want her to be exposed to the likes of his uncle and cousin, but after the events of today Harry realized his aunt had been planning this all along.

A normal person might have worried that their relatives were in trouble. In fact it really should have given him at least a twitch in his moral compass, but he just couldn't seem to muster up any sympathy for them. For some reason, he wasn't quite sure whether he didn't care about what happened to his uncle and cousin because of how contemptable they were, or if it was something else.

Harry felt… different ever since the night of Voldemort's resurrection. Better, more _whole_ and _complete_ if that made any sense. Nothing as extreme as someone who was born blind being able to suddenly see for the first time, but like making a switch from a regular color television to high definition. An internal feeling that he was healthy now when he didn't even know he was running a fever before.

After Petunia and Harry had a simple lunch of sandwiches and chips, she told him that she was going to start cleaning out the guest room that Aunt Marge always stayed in when she came to visit. Since it was going to be just the two of them from now on, she felt he deserved at least the second largest room in the house. Harry agreed gratefully of course, if for no other reason than the bed was much nicer than the lumpy one he was currently using.

He offered to help of course, but Petunia waved him off and told him to enjoy the rest of the day; but that it might be better if he spent it inside and give the neighborhood time to cool down.

She let him have a few slices of deli meat to give to his owl and he made his way up the stairs feeling incredibly light without the shadow of Vernon or Dudley looming overhead anymore.

Upon entering his room however, he was a little surprised to see a spotted horned owl that he didn't recognize standing on his desk with a letter. The poor thing was shaking and quailing under the intense gaze of Hedwig, whom was angry at the audacity of this newcomer thinking it can just come in and give her pet human mail. That was her job thank you very much.

She did eventually relent when presented with the treats he brought for her and gave one more smug look in the direction of the other owl.

"Hello there." Harry started as he relieved the envelope from the gradually calming owl. "I didn't think I was going to be getting anything in the mail besides a few scraps of the Daily Prophet that have been censored 'for my safety'." He said.

And that was another thing that bothered him about how Dumbledore had been treating him lately, trying to keep him isolated from what was going on in the wizarding world. He'd say 'trying' because Hermione had been more than happy to fill him in on their phone calls about what he was missing. Broad strokes of course. They didn't want to fill up all their time talking about biased drivel from the ministry mouthpiece. Just enough to get an understanding of how things were really going.

Harry could only shrug his shoulders in indifference. There wasn't much he could do about it at the moment; and if it was anything like how almost literally the entire school had turned against him in the chamber of secrets incident in his second year, then everyone else, all the naysayers will be the ones looking like idiots in the end. And that was fine by him.

Untying the letter, he idly noticed the envelope was of high quality parchment and sealed with unmarked wax. Wondering who could have possibly sent him a letter (the list of people he knew, let alone ones who would use this kind of parchment, was depressingly short.) he broke the seal and took out the letter.

It was at this moment that the messenger owl gathered up enough courage to take flight. It winged around the room a few times before it dive bombed his hamper and snatched up one of his new plain white t-shirts his aunt had gotten him that he was using as sleepwear, and flew out the open window. Hedwig barked and hooted in agitation at the little thief while Harry stood there dumbfounded.

"Did that bird just steal my shirt?" He blinked rapidly at the surprising turn of events.

He let out a sigh in resignation, there wasn't much he could do about it now and it was only a shirt. It only slightly bothered him because it was one of the first actually new things his aunt had bought him. Turning to the letter, now more curious than ever at who would correspond with him using a kleptomaniac owl. The green eyed teen skipped down to the bottom and dropped the letter in shock.

 _Your love,_

 _Lady Voldemort_

He was frozen in shock, like a statue, still in the position of holding a letter that was no longer in his hands. Staring straight ahead with his mouth agape while his thoughts went a mile a minute.

 _Voldemort_ was _writing_ to him as though they were friends? No more than friends, or at least she thought so if her use of the 'L' word was anything to go on.

With a morbid sense of curiosity he gingerly picked up the letter and moved to sit down on his bed. All thoughts that this could be a trap were already void by the sheer principal that the letter could have just as easily been a portkey that would have delivered him right to her if she wanted. She proved that she could get to him at any time and that whatever _'blood wards'_ Dumbledore insisted he set up using his mother's sacrifice clearly weren't so great. Thoughts of the headmaster's failings were pushed to the side in favor of the more immediate issue of a dark lady pen pal.

He took a few deep breaths before he started reading the letter.

 _Dear Harry, my beloved._

 _I am writing to you because I feel as though we have gotten off to a bad start. Yes, I have done horrible things to you in the past, the killing of your parents and attempting to kill you comes to mind._

 _But I can't stress enough that things are different now. Together we have come to a point that we can never come back from. We have a connection, I know you've felt it too. And so after giving it some thought, I've come to accept this new body, our connection, and all that entails._

 _I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You're always in my thoughts. I realize now that I love you, Harry James Potter. You're the only one worthy of standing at my side Harry! The only one I can share these feelings with. We're meant to be together._

 _That is the gift you gave me when I used your blood to create my new body. I believe that's why I've taken on this form. To be your perfect match._

 _Consider this letter my declaration of intent. You will be_ mine _Harry. You belong to me._

 _I know that I may have come on a little… aggressive that night in the cemetery. And for that I apologize. I know that you may be worried, or afraid, but I'm telling you now that you don't have to be. I will protect you. I will keep you safe. And I will prove my love for you over time, and I know you will eventually come to love me just as much. We complete each other Harry. It's our destiny._

 _But I can be patient. I will win your affection over time, starting with writing you letters so we can get to know each other better. So you can be more comfortable with me. I look forward to when you feel ready to send me a letter._

 _Know that I will always be here for you Harry. Nothing else is more important to me than you. I would burn the world down just for you._

 _Your love,_

 _Lady Voldemort_

 _P.S. I've asked my owl, Frederick, to pick up something of yours so that I can keep it close to me when I think of you. Something I can hold onto while I wait until the day we can be together. So please don't mind him._

Harry sat there in bewilderment. Reading the letter over and over, trying to dissect if there was any hidden meaning written between the lines.

Admitting defeat, that the letter must be a genuine, heartfelt, confession, he groaned and laid back on the bed. He didn't know what to do about this. From the sound of it he didn't know if there was even anything he _could_ do about it.

Thinking about it, that night when she gained a physical form was the first time Harry had ever gotten a good look at Voldemort. While intellectually he knew Voldemort used to be a man, he was having a hard time reconciling that with the statuesque beauty he glimpsed that night. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her, at least physically. And based on the letter, she thought of herself as a woman now and clearly had feelings for him. Even if they seemed a little… possessive. That was something to worry about certainly, but that just circled around to not actually being able to _do_ anything about it. If nothing else she seemed like her mind was made up.

Harry huffed in frustration and carefully refolded the love letter and placed it back in the envelope. He wasn't sure he should be keeping it, but then who would go through his stuff anyway? Who would care about it? Who would even believe it was authentic?

Regardless, he placed it in with all his other letters that he'd kept over the years, then returned to laying on his bed. As he fell asleep for an afternoon nap he felt his scar giving a pleasant, tingling sensation, and knew that Voldemort must have somehow felt him reading her letter. He felt her happiness and warmth as he drifted off to sleep, thinking of her enchanting pools of crimson eyes that held a dark promise of fulfilling his every desire.

 **A/N 2: Thank you all for showing interest in this story, and for all the love that Fem!Voldemort is getting. Other reviews and messages have suggested names for female Voldemort that Harry can call her in the privacy of their future intimate moments. I'm personally leaning towards Violet myself, but there is a strong case for Tammy and Elizabeth. Let me know what you think and why, if your suggestion is compelling enough, you could have a hand in Voldemort's new name.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter everyone. I was only going to take a few days off for a short break. When I looked at the date again it had turned into a few weeks. No idea where the time went. No excuses though. That's why this hot and heavy chapter got done in two and a half days and I'm posting it immediately upon completion. I just want to say that all of you are incredible! It's been a little over a month since I updated this story, but I've been getting a steady stream of favorites, follows, and reviews this whole time. It was something else to see over a hundred new people getting into this story in that amount of time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or all that entails.**

 **Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language.**

 **Aggressive Love**

 **Chapter 4**

Cool red eyes regarded the owl standing on its perch as she carefully tied the letter to its leg.

"Now remember Fred, it's very important that you grab something of my darling Harry's after you ensure he gets this letter. _Not_ something precious or irreplaceable to him, preferably an article of clothing." She instructed.

The owl gave a stuttering hoot in acknowledgement, instincts rendering it completely terrified when in the presence of what he recognized as a predator. Instincts that told him his only chance for survival would be to not only obey, but to succeed in the assigned task. But Frederick was a proud mail owl, and he was resolute that he could accomplish his duty with the poise and dignity befitting his station. Or so he told himself to keep his spirits up and refrain from falling into the pits of despair.

The Dark Lady Voldemort put on the finishing touches by casting a spell that would allow this particular owl to slip by those pathetic mail redirection wards that the meddling old fool Dumbledore placed on her beloved Harry. She inwardly scoffed at what the illustrious headmaster thought was adequate protection for Harry Potter. As if anything the senile old fool could do would stop her. She had a connection on a deep level with her love that nobody else could understand!

She took a deep breath to calm down and quiet her thoughts with occlumency. The dark haired beauty could admit to herself in the safety of her own mind that she was just a touch nervous. This would be the first time she was making direct contact with her Harry since the night of her resurrection.

What if he didn't reciprocate her feelings and spurned her advances? No that was inconceivable. It was their shared destiny, they belonged together. Even if he didn't realize it yet. Voldemort took solace in the knowledge that once she helped him achieve immortality, they would have eternity to love each other. That was plenty of time for him to learn.

Voldemort sauntered over to the window of the study she had commandeered from Malfoy and opened it, beckoning the owl to take flight and carry out the task she set for it. Frederick shot out of the opening with all due haste.

Making her way back to the ornate desk, she couldn't help but marvel at the seductive sway of her hips. Narcissa had been right in that regard. When she relaxed her posture and let herself move naturally, instead of forcing it and trying too hard, she had a feminine grace that few could match. She was sure that Harry would appreciate it when she finally snared him.

Sitting herself down she had some time to kill before the meeting she arranged with her spy inside Dumbledore's camp. There was some debate with her remaining death eaters who escaped imprisonment on where Severus Snape's loyalties truly lay. It would be simple enough to test his commitment to their side and determine who he truly served. And in the end, even in the worst case scenario where if he is a double agent working against her, he could still be useful.

Lady Voldemort picked up the eagle feather quill, another generous gift from Lucius Malfoy in an attempt to both appease and curry favor with her that came with the study, and dipped it in the inkwell.

' _The poor fool has a long way to go before he earns my forgiveness.'_ The dark lady thought to herself before putting quill to a blank piece of parchment and signing with a flourish.

 _Mrs. Potter_

A shudder tore through her body as a thrill of pleasure shot up her spine and a wide smile split her face revealing her straight white teeth.

Merlin how could such a small thing give her so much pleasure. She felt like a giddy school girl but this was her current guilty pleasure. It was a small consolation to hold her over in her free time as she worked to bring her love home.

 _Mrs. Harry Potter_

Again she practiced for the signature she would be using sometime in the hopefully near future.

 _Mrs. Harry Potter-Voldemort_

They could take each other's names! She breathed out a heavy sigh, then frowned when she took in that last signature.

She was Voldemort of course, that was her identity when she cast off being Tom Riddle what felt like a lifetime ago. But that name didn't really fit as well when she thought of her life with Harry. She needed a new name to reflect her change, something just for her and Harry.

Any further thoughts on the matter were put on hold as a knock on the door broke her out of her contemplation.

Voldemort took her wand and vanished the parchment then straightening her back before she called out. "Enter."

Lucius opened the door and stepped inside. He strode forward until he was standing before his master and bowed deeply. "You wanted to speak with me my lady?" He asked.

"I did." She answered before motioning for him to rise. He stayed standing however, not taking a seat without permission. He wasn't about to make _that_ mistake again.

Narcissa and the crimson eyed dark lady had spent some time coming up with various plans for how to proceed in the future, and they were about to take the first step that would give them even more freedom to move about and undermine both the Ministry and Dumbledore.

"You and your wife Narcissa will be getting a divorce." She said with aplomb.

"W-what? Why?!" Lucius blurted out in shock before he could stop himself. His first instinct was to say no, but it had long been drilled into him, as well as every other death eater, that no one says 'no' to their master. Instead he had questioned it. That was almost as bad, but not a guaranteed crucio as a vehement denial would have been.

The dark lady gave a long suffering sigh, as though she was about to indulge a small child in their curiosity. "Because I said so." She exclaimed with a delicately arched eyebrow. As though that was all the explanation that was needed. And in truth, it was, but she wanted to make it abundantly clear the position Lucius Malfoy found himself in.

"You don't need to pretend that you're offended by the concept Lucius, I know that there is no love lost between you and Narcissa. You two only got married because your parents told you to, and you stayed together to raise Draco.

There's no reason for you to remain together any more, and I have plans in mind that will be more effective because of this." As she was speaking she opened a drawer and pulled out the necessary parchment work to dissolve the marriage and held it out for Lucius to take.

Absently he took the contract from her while his head was spinning at the frank declaration and realization that Narcissa and the dark lady had gotten even closer than he thought if she shared that much with his master. Sure he didn't really love his wife, not like his familial love for his son at least. But he respected her. And over the years he had come to rely on his wife, and only now that he was being all but forced to separate from her did he realize how precarious his position in life was about to become.

His social standing was going to take a hit no matter what. And if how close his master and wife had gotten was any indication, Narcissa would most likely come out of this smelling like roses. Thinking of how Lady Voldemort and his, soon to be former, wife got along gave him a sinking pit of dismay that settled in his gut like a block of ice. Lucius wasn't blind and knew that while Narcissa had Voldemort's favor, he benefited from association. And just like that, his dreams of being his master's permanent right hand slipped away like sand through his fingers.

But if this is what his master wanted then so be it. He would just have to stand on his own and prove to the dark lady that he can serve her well. And perhaps be rewarded for his own merit.

"I understand my lady. I'll do as you ask." He said while he read through the documents to make sure everything is in order. Not that he didn't trust Voldemort implicitly, but it was a habit ingrained in most purebloods.

"I know you will Lucius, and do you know why?" She asked while watching him reach for the offered quill that she held out to him.

"Because I'm your loyal servant mas-!" He started before being cut off in shock as she latched onto his arm after he took the quill with a Devil's Snare like grip.

"Because I know about my diary Lucius." She said calmly and with a face perfectly void of emotion while squeezing down painfully on his arm.

'Ohhh shit.' Was his only thought when he remembered what she was talking about. The artifact his master left in his possession to safeguard, that he was entrusted with protecting no matter what happened. The artefact that Potter had destroyed, against all odds, more than two years ago; thwarting his plans to remove Dumbledore from power and destroy the Weasley family in retaliation after Arthur Weasley led a raid into Lucius's own house.

"You took something I valued, something I _trusted_ you to keep safe for me. Something of mine that was _literally irreplaceable_ , and you planted it on a little girl in the hope it would ruin the Weasley family…" She trailed off and Lucius felt the full weight of his own stupidity when his master put it in such a blunt fashion. He fully expected to die at any instant when the ramifications of what he'd done came bearing down on his shoulders. No amount of pleading, or excuses would be enough to stave off his execution.

"I _own_ you now Lucius. You will do whatever I say, when I say it." She said, leaving no room for arguments, nor needing to follow it up with threats of what would happen should he not adhere to her will from now on.

Deep down, the Malfoy patriarch knew he was getting off easy. He still didn't know what exactly Voldemort's artefact was, but whatever it may have been, it was dearly important to his master, and he would spend the rest of his life trying to make up for his foolish mistake.

She finally let go of his arm and leaned back in the comfortable seat, giving him an expectant look. Lucius didn't hesitate a moment longer, and signed his name on the documentation that would divorce him from Narcissa.

"I'm glad you understand your place Lucius. No go out and find some new recruits. And be subtle about it." The raven haired dark lady ordered as her red eyes seemed to pierce into his very soul.

He hastily bowed and hurried out of the room after setting the contract down on the desk and handing the quill back to Lady Voldemort. His master had given him a task and he would stop at nothing to redeem himself.

Voldemort should be more upset at the loss of one of her horcruxes, but ever since her reincorporation she felt oddly complete. A wholeness of being that she hadn't felt in her entire life before that moment. She knew she owed this feeling to Harry, her other half. Her soulmate, as sappy as that sounded.

The dark lady knew in those following days after her return that Harry must have held a piece of her soul. She didn't know how or why, only that it was. This was far from an unwelcome revelation however. She interpreted it as something that was meant to be. Soulmates in the literal sense because of how they were tied together.

The eagle quill feather snapped in her hand when she thought of the distance between her and the person of her obsession, the person who invaded her thoughts. It was something she would have to remedy, she reasoned to herself.

The dark lady didn't get to spend more than a few minutes dwelling on the gorgeous green pools that were Harry's eyes and how she could close the distance between them before another knock on the door broke her revere.

"Enter." She called out for the second time this day.

The door opened and Severus strode in, in typical dramatic flair with his dark professor's robes billowing in a nonexistent wind.

"My apologies for not responding immediately to your summons Master but…" He started off confidently but then trailed off into uncertainty when the dour man finally took in the appearance of the person sitting behind the desk who was supposed to be his master.

Occlumency failed him as his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He was told this was the right room. He was led here by one of the Malfoy family house elves, and they wouldn't dare try to play a practical joke on him, or anyone for that matter, when the dark lord was a resident of this mansion.

"Close your mouth Severus before a doxy flies in." The beautiful woman with dark hair chastised him as she sat back in the chair she was seated.

Severus noted the slightly mocking tone and upturn of her lips in a smirk. He was about to retort and berate this woman on her manners until he looked up and finally met her eyes. A crystal crimson red met his own eyes and he froze once again.

He recognized those eyes. How could he not? They were the same that looked upon him and gave him a place to belong when he was young. They were the eyes of the person who never tried to stifle him and encouraged him to follow his dreams. They were the eyes of the monster who took the love of his life away even after he begged him to spare Lily.

The rest of… Him?... Her?... Was completely unfamiliar. But the eyes were all the proof he needed to know that Lord Voldemort sat before him, completely at ease, and in a corporeal… feminine form.

He found himself taking in and studying her appearance in earnest now, and it was sight to behold. Pale, milk white, flawless skin contrasted against the black and green dress robes she wore that teased at her generous curves laying underneath without revealing much skin at all. Lustrous raven hair that fell at least past her shoulders, from what he could see where he was standing, in a curtain that he was sure would be finer than silk to the touch. But it was her facial features that gave away what she truly was. Not in her expression, but in her perfection.

 _No one_ is born that beautiful. And therein lies the crux of the matter. His master's physical body was created by magic. Made to be perfect. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out _why_ his master chose this form. And that frightened Severus almost as much as it confused him. The fact that he just didn't know, and couldn't even begin to guess the reasoning behind it. The possibility that it could have been an accident, an unintended side effect, never even crossed his mind. Not when Lord Voldemort was the foremost expert on the dark arts and rituals.

After all the different mental gymnastics that Snape went through in preparation of this meeting so that he could handle any accusations, field any questions with adequate responses to save his position with the dark lord, none of them prepared him for what to do when finding out the most feared dark lord in recent history had a change of gender.

He was not prepared for this.

Meanwhile the dark lady let out a throaty chuckle at Snape's bewildered expression as amusement danced in her eyes. She didn't think she'd ever seen that look of open shock on his face before.

"Take a seat Severus. We have much to discuss." She gestured grandly at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Severus took the offered seat and carefully sat down, rapidly regaining his trademark composure now that the initial surprise had worn off.

"I apologize for not being able to contact you sooner my Lord-"

"Lady." Voldemort patiently interjected with a bland tone that suggested she had made this particular correction numerous times before.

"Lady." He repeated, nodding his head to convey his understanding on how he will address her in the future.

"Don't trouble yourself too much on being unable to attend my little resurrection party Severus. I understand that you had to keep up appearances with your position at Hogwarts. And so I forgive you." She magnanimously absolved him.

"Thank you my lady. And I beg your forgiveness for earlier as well." He made a point of giving her another obvious once over. "No one saw fit to warn me of your new… look."

"Quite understandable Severus, and maybe I'll tell you about it some other time. But for now, on to business." She said, leaving out a great many details on how this difference came to be in favor of moving on to the reason she summoned him here today.

Severus swallowed down his irritation, not allowing anything to show on his face. He desperately wanted to know why the dark lord/lady decided on her current form. He knew she must be planning something that had to do with it; but more importantly he knew that Dumbledore would want to know everything about what Voldemort was doing, and why he was wearing the guise of a woman and identifying as one.

The only thing they knew for certain was that he, 'she damn it, that will take some getting used to' he mentally corrected, was back, and that _she_ was content to lay low for the time being while using the public's denial of her return to solidify her power base and position.

He couldn't help but think that there was more to becoming a woman than simple anonymity. There were plenty of easier ways to go unnoticed and remain unassociated with her previous persona. He'd just have to put it out of his mind for now and hope that she would reveal it to him later. If Severus' curiosity couldn't be sated then Dumbledore would just have to put up with it too.

"How can I serve you?" He asked.

"It's my understanding that you've been working as a professor at Hogwarts for some time now, and you are even the head of Slytherin house?" There was an upwards tilt to her tone indicating that she asked it as a question when they both knew full well it was a statement of fact.

"Yes I am. I've worked to ingratiate myself with Dumbledore both to keep myself out of Azkaban and to keep a close eye on him. I wanted to be in a useful position for your return.

"In fact it was almost too easy with the way the old man jumps at the opportunity to give people second chances. I swallowed my pride and begged for him to help me and 'repented' for my crimes." He said with emphasis on the word 'repent', as though mocking the very idea of doing something like that.

"It was actually his idea to make me the Hogwarts potions master in some misguided attempt to keep me close at hand." The best lies had some truth to them after all. He just didn't say _when_ he went to Dumbledore, or that he was genuine in staying with Dumbledore's camp at this point in time. Both of them failed to keep Lily alive for him as far as he was concerned, but it was ultimately Voldemort who cast the spell that killed her. To this day he was still in denial that it was his fault that the dark lord targeted the Potters because of a prophecy that Severus overheard. But it certainly made for a convincing reason in going to Dumbledore for help.

With his occlumency shielding his thoughts he didn't have to worry about giving anything away. He might still be just a little bitter that Voldemort killed the love of his life and Dumbledore let it happen. But he could bury those feelings deep inside and hope they all killed each other while he watched on from the sidelines.

"Good, it pleases me to hear that. Many of my followers lack that kind of initiative and forward thinking." She said while thinking of how inept Lucius seemed to be when left to his own devices. It seemed like he couldn't do anything right without his, now ex-wife, holding his hand.

"I'm sure you understand that I'll have to test your loyalty." She said imperiously from her seated position behind the desk.

"Of course master." Severus assented. He knew something like this might happen and was well prepared for it. The only question was what exactly he would need to do to earn Voldemort's trust.

"I'll have something for you in a few days that I'm sure you can handle. But until then we should catch up on what you've been up to. I trust that you now have Dumbledore's confidence, and have become a member of his little club?" She questioned.

Of course he had. Dumbledore was so trusting it honestly baffled Severus. "Yes I am." He replied simply.

"In fact he actually asked me," more like twisted my arm and ordered me, "to rejoin the death eaters so I could spy on them for him." Again it was better to put a lot of truth in lies. Dumbledore did make his request perfectly clear, but Severus had no intention of giving him anything of worth that he might learn while serving Voldemort. And so it was best if both sides thought he was a double agent working for them and pulling the wool over the everyone's eyes.

"Ah how wonderful!" She said as her face lit up in bemusement. The dark lady obviously thought the same way. That she could get the Hogwarts potions master to spread false or out of date information all the while giving her everything that Dumbledore and his order might be planning.

"Of course you'll be giving him useless scraps of information and saying that you haven't regained my trust enough to be let in on any major plans yet to keep him from getting suspicious. All the while keeping me informed on who their members are and what they might be up too." The ruby eyed woman unknowingly voiced exactly what he wanted her to believe.

"Just to keep up the pretense I'll use you for minor things for now, keeping you out of any major plans, so you have complete and honest deniability." She nodded as if doing him a great favor.

Severus internally cursed. That wasn't what he was hoping for but he would just have to make due. If he spent enough time around other death eaters they were bound to talk about what they were doing eventually. Most couldn't keep from bragging. And, failing that, there was always legilimency. A quick peek should be sufficient to get an idea of who's doing what.

"I understand master. What would you have me do?"

"For now? Nothing. Just keep going about your business until I call on you." She waved away at him in clear dismissal.

He bowed his head and stood, but before he could take a single step the dark lady stopped him.

"One more thing Severus. You've been a teacher at Hogwarts for a while now, and you've taught Harry Potter. Tell me about him." She commanded with her face devoid of emotion, giving nothing away of her inner thoughts.

Severus snarled and answered honestly his opinion about the Potter brat. "He's arrogant just like his father. He walks around the school like he owns the place and can do no wrong. He thinks he's on a pedestal above everyone else and that the sun shines out of his arse. It's only dumb luck the Gryffindor golden boy survived this long!" He practically spits out the last part like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth just talking about it. Offended by the very thought that Harry Potter didn't have the decency to just roll over and die on any of the perilous adventures he had throughout the years.

Voldemort was… disappointed to say the least. In Severus that is. She'd been inside her loves mind enough since her rebirth to know that everything Snape just said is patently untrue. To hear one of her esteemed followers disparage Harry so enraged her heart. She wouldn't… couldn't let this slide. The greasy haired professor would have to be taught some manners.

She giggled. And when Severus looked at her his blood turned to ice in his veins and a cold sweat broke out on his brow. He'd seen that look before. That seemingly innocent smile that hid a sadistic evil underneath. The last time Severus had seen that _exact_ look before was on Bellatrix Lestrange when she was told she could do whatever she wanted with some prisoners the death eaters had captured during the war. Severus had heard people screaming in suffering before, but there was something especially spine chilling about what that woman had done. To put it mildly, Frank and Alice Longbottom weren't the first people Bellatrix had broken mentally; just the last, and most famous of her victims.

"Give me your arm Snape." She commanded as she held her own arm aloft.

He swallowed convulsively, not knowing what he said that set her off, but knowing for a fact that he was about to be in severe pain. He knew this because normally when you did something to annoy Voldemort, in the past when she was a he, would just use the torture curse like some kind of sick parody of negative reinforcement. This however? This was something new.

Severus mentally cursed himself when he couldn't keep his hand from shaking as he held it out, almost but not quite putting it in the raven haired woman's outstretched hand.

If his slight hesitation annoyed her, she didn't let it show as she took his hand and rolled up his sleeve, revealing the dark mark, as bold and distinct as the day he received it. Further proof that Voldemort had returned to full power.

Moving with a practiced ease, the tip of her wand was pressed down on the mark, and she _hissed_.

Severus' world exploded and all he knew was pain. It was so much worse that the cruciatus curse. The unforgivable set a person's nerve endings on fire. A scientific explanation would amount it to every part of a person's body that can feel pain, sends those signals to the brain all at once. Excruciating to be sure. No other spell, or method can bring that same level of pain to a person.

But this? This was something that attacked his very soul. Like how a dementor's kiss could suck the soul out of a person, whatever Voldemort was doing felt as if it was burning him from the inside out.

Time lost all meaning until he finally had another coherent thought. He somehow ended up on the floor, panting, sweating, and his throat felt sore. He must have been screaming and wasn't even aware of it.

He soon caught his breath and looked around, instantly noticing the reborn dark lady standing over him with that same smile on her face as when this all began. Moving to get back up, Severus tried to collect his thoughts and figure out what he said that set her off. It was vital he knew what it was so he could _never_ do it again.

Before he could beg for forgiveness, his master spoke. "I want to make something perfectly clear to you Severus. Harry Potter _belongs_ to me. He is mine. I won't tolerate _anyone_ bringing harm to or insulting him. I've already explained this to my other followers, but you just returned to us, so I'll forgive your ignorance just this once and let you off lightly with this little reprimand. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Severus' voice was weak and raspy, but it was enough to acknowledge his master's orders. Deep down he was fearful. _That_ was what she considered a 'little' reprimand?

Her warning also registered with him and sparked another line of though. What was she going to do to Potter if she was willing to go this far to make sure he was unharmed and unmolested before she got to him? For the first time in his life he allowed a modicum of pity for the boy who was a constant reminder of his complete and total loss for Lily's affections. It quickly passed however. And pity was replaced with happiness when Voldemort would eventually get her hands on Potter. He had no idea how far off he was in what Voldemort really had in mind for Harry.

"Good!" She chirped. "Now Severus, you're in a unique position to spy on Harry for me when Hogwarts starts up again. I also have instructed Draco to keep an eye on him as well. The two of you will be keeping me updated on what he does in his free time, who he spends time with, etc." She listed off.

"Oh and most importantly, you will look out for him. Make sure he stays safe and out of harm's way. Not a single scratch."

"Y-yes my lady." He verbally replied even though his throat was still sore.

"You can see yourself out then. I'll contact you when I need you." She dismissed him while walking around the desk to sit back down in her chair.

The professor picked himself up off the ground, bowed, and made his way out of the office study. Noting that whatever method of torture she used on him via his dark mark didn't leave him shaky and sore like a crucio would. But that only made him more frightened. Severus might have been more right than he thought when he likened it to harming his very soul.

He still didn't know how he was going to explain Voldemort's new form to Dumbledore.

Voldemort sighed and waved her wand to shut the door behind the retreating figure of Severus Snape. This meeting had shown her that she couldn't trust in him to look after Harry whilst at Hogwarts.

While he was writhing in pain on the ground, his occlumency was wide open and he was in no condition to even feel his mind being invaded. She learned enough in that short time. How he really felt about Harry, and how his true loyalty was only to himself. Voldemort could admit to being slightly impressed with that last bit. Not many people had the spine to go after both Dumbledore _and_ herself. He'll fail, obviously, now that she's onto him. But it will be entertaining to string him along, making him dance to her tune until she grows bored of him or he steps over the line.

Luckily, Narcissa was vastly more reliable, and the two of them had been brainstorming ways to get her a post at Hogwarts in order to insert herself into Harry's life. Once there, she can help Harry become more… amenable to the idea of joining her.

The dark lady leaned down and pulled a small stack of parchment containing rough outlines of various plans from the desk drawer. If Severus and Lucius were any indication on the state of her death eaters then she would need to bolster the ranks with some more competent followers. A certain violet eyed woman came to mind who would need to be broken out of Azkaban.

And so she set about planning how to do so as she grabbed a new quill and dipped it in the inkwell.

 **AL-AL-AL**

The doorbell rang from downstairs a few hours after Harry received the bizarre letter from his… well she certainly wasn't his nemesis anymore. Admirer/stalker seemed more appropriate, and strangely it felt good to think of her that way. Probably because unlike the fan girls he saw in Hogwarts, Voldemort actually wanted him for him in her own twisted way. Not for his money or fame.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he got up and started making his way down stairs to see who it was. Idly he hoped it might be nobody important, he didn't know if his heart could take any more surprises today.

With his uncle and cousin removed from his life, seemingly indefinitely, and the infatuation of the most dangerous lady alive right now, he'd had about enough excitement for one day and just wanted to rest for a week before doing anything.

He noticed his Aunt Petunia already on her way to the front door, dressed in an apron and in the process of taking off an oven mitt. Almost at the same time, he was hit by a wave of pleasant aroma from a roast if he wasn't mistaken. Just because his gluttonous relatives weren't here anymore didn't mean she had to waste all of the quality food apparently. His aunt seemed to be going all out to make up for her treatment of him up till the start of summer.

Petunia opened the door and gave a polite greeting to the people on the other side.

"Ah the Grangers! Come in come in, we've been expecting you." His aunt said and stepped aside to allow Mrs. Granger and Hermione to enter.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Hermione, looking radiant from the afternoon sunlight spilling into the entryway, dressed in a yellow spaghetti strap summer dress. Her skin was slightly tan indicating she had gotten some sun already this summer. Harry wasn't sure if it was because Hermione let her hair grow a little more, or if she was using some sort of witchcraft, but her once bushy locks now fell in slightly curly waves hanging just past her shoulders.

A beautiful smile blossomed on her face when she caught sight of him frozen in place on the stairs and she rushed forward, unhesitating.

Harry braced himself, expecting the famous bone creaking hug that Hermione was so fond of giving him; only to be caught off guard by her arms encircling his head and pulling him into a heated kiss as her lips perfectly molded to his own and her tongue sought out his to play with.

To his credit he didn't let his surprise stop him from reciprocating. More that he responded automatically with no input from his brain really but the point stood. He allowed himself to get lost in the heady feeling of having Hermione in his arms and took in her unique scent that he didn't realize he missed so much.

" _Really_ Hermione." A voice called, breaking through the steadily building haze of lust that Harry recognized as Hermione's mother. 'So that's where she gets it' Harry thought to himself.

His mind caught up with him in the next few minutes as introductions were made between the Granger women and his aunt. During one of the private moments between Petunia and Harry in the past week, Petunia had given him the okay to invite Hermione to spend the rest of summer with them. He had been worried about how Vernon or Dudley would react, but his aunt assured him it wouldn't be a problem. And after the events earlier today, with Vernon's arrest and Dudley becoming a resident of juvenile hall, it had slipped his mind that this was what she meant by 'I'll take care of it'. It was somewhat concerning that this was what she had in mind, but he was too happy to have Hermione here with him to give it any more thought.

The rest of the evening went well with small talk around the dinner table. A lot of what Petunia and Harry had to talk about was how Vernon and Dudley were gone for the foreseeable future. It was interesting to Harry to hear his aunt put her gossiping talent to use disparaging her husband instead of himself for once; and he had a feeling this was only a practice run for when she met with the neighborhood book club.

After dinner, Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter goodbye, and Harry could have sworn he heard bones cracking from the both of them.

Harry received a mercifully lighter hug from the elder Granger but was a little taken aback when she whispered in his ear, "I know you'll take _good_ care of my daughter Harry."

He would deny that he squeaked a little when she stealthily squeezed his bum before separating from him and finally leaving.

"I suppose officially you can stay in the guest bedroom until we get things moved around Hermione." Petunia said while helping them move Hermione's bags upstairs.

"Officially?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I know what teenagers get up to Harry." His aunt laughed, causing both him and Hermione to blush.

"And I'd rather you do it in the safety of this house instead of anywhere risky. I don't want you two to feel like you need to sneak around."

"Aunt Petunia." He whined, even though he was grateful his aunt was essentially giving them her blessing, it was still embarrassing to discuss sex so candidly with her.

She turned around and gave him a lingering peck on the cheek, just on the corner of his mouth before leaning away. "I love you Harry, and I want you to be happy." His aunt explained to him before backing out of the door way and closing it, leaving him alone in the guest room with Hermione.

"Your aunt seems really nice and very understanding Harry." Hermione said from behind him.

"Yeah I guess…" He replied. The raven haired teen turned around to properly address Hermione and frowned in confusion. Where had she disappeared to? He could have sworn she was standing right behind him?

He didn't have long to wonder when his casual shorts and underwear were suddenly pulled down. In the time it took him to look down, Hermione had already engulfed half his flaccid cock in her delicate mouth, gently sucking and slowly bobbing back and forth.

"Hermione." He breathed out and sighed in pleasure. This little bit was already better than using his hand and fantasizing about it. It felt even better than he remembered as he rapidly hardened.

She released his member with a pop and started stroking it with one hand while staring intently at it. "I really missed you Harry."

He couldn't help himself. "My eyes are up here Hermione."

"Mhm." She mumbled distractedly before pressing the head of his dick against her lips and slowly pushing forward.

"Hermione Granger! Are you just using me for my body?" He said in mock seriousness, though his will was wavering under her ministrations.

It finally got her attention however, as she pulled off again, but didn't break stride with her hand continuing to steadily pump him, and looked up. "Honestly Harry. Of course I'm just using you for your body. You're just a juicy piece of man meat for me." She said in the same tone of voice when they studied for homework together and he asked a question where she thought the answer should have been obvious.

The mirth dancing in her eyes and her lips twitching into a smile she couldn't contain let him know she could tease him back just as easily.

"Now if you don't mind?" She put on her best expectant look, and without waiting for an actual answer, opened her mouth and sank a few inches down on his now fully erect penis, all without breaking eye contact.

Harry groaned at the sensation of her inviting mouth sealing air tight around him while her tongue seemed to be doing its best to taste every inch of him.

"Fuck Hermione." Harry said, wishing he could have come up with something more eloquent to properly praise her ability to bring him pleasure.

But it seemed to be all the confirmation that Hermione needed as she smoothly slid her lips back to the tip, leaving a trail of saliva to mark her progress down his shaft, then proceeded to start worshiping his cock in earnest.

Hermione let out a moan that Harry might have thought was for his benefit. He would be wrong however. The brunette currently lavishing attention on his thick, all natural wand, had been dreaming of this since the day on the train. She missed the taste of his cum that she unknowingly became addicted to, as well as the intoxicating aroma of Harry's pheromones that made her head go fuzzy in the best kind of way.

Now that it was right in front of her she couldn't help herself but do whatever it takes to extract that cream from Harry that she'd been in withdrawal from.

She ran her tongue up and down his length, thoroughly coating him in her spit to make it easier when she shows him just how much more of his massive dick she could take in her mouth, interspersed with generous kisses and gentle sucking around the sides and near the base.

Harry moaned appreciatively in response to her actions. He gently stroked his fingers through Hermione's straighter hair, still conscience enough to not just grab her and force himself down her throat. She might not mind all things considered, but he'd rather let her continue at her own pace for now.

Meanwhile Hermione had moved even further down and gently sucked one of Harry's clean shaven balls into her mouth, lightly swirling her tongue around it until finally she released it with a pop.

Without giving him a moment to recover she repositioned herself to look straight down the intimidating, throbbing, steel hard dick that was attached to the man she loved, and promptly swallowed it back down her mouth.

Inch after inch disappeared into the tight confines of Hermione's mouth until it reached the back of her throat. Last time she gagged herself senseless trying to get this wonderful piece of flesh down her esophagus only to fail. But she was a studious sort and had determination in spades.

Over the first half of summer her mother had helped her practice on how to please her man by giving her tips. One of them was how to deep throat and she started her on bananas until Hermione shared her concerns that it might not be enough. They moved on to larger cucumbers and made good progress, but now it was time for the final exam, and hope that she studied enough.

Taking one last deep breath through her nose before she committed to lodging Harry's dick as far as it would go, she stuttered slightly and was surprised that just inhaling his natural musk so deeply nearly made her cum all on her own.

Renewing and steadying herself, she narrows her eyes in concentration, and completely shatters her personal record for how much of Harry's cock she can get down.

Much to her dismay, however, there's still a fourth left to go.

Harry however, is in a world of bliss. He didn't expect Hermione to improve so much in such a short time. Though if he had been able to think of anything other than how good it felt to be buried so deep in Hermione's mouth he would remember that she was a perfectionist at heart and would keep at it until she got it down. Both figuratively and literally.

She bobbed back and forth a short distance and her throat reflexively swallowed. The undulating motion of which nearly sent Harry over the edge.

Now curious about this new technique that he seemed to enjoy so much, Hermione starts gulping and swallowing on purpose, massaging the large section of cock flesh currently lodged inside of her.

Whatever shred of chivalry that was holding Harry back promptly snapped under Hermione's tender care. He fisted the back of her hair with one hand, and without warning, slammed himself the rest of the way inside.

Hermione's eyes went wide in shock and happiness. Shock in Harry's sudden turn in dominating her mouth, and happiness that she made it all the way to the base of his cock, even if she needed the little extra push.

Harry continued thrusting in and out using short, shallow strokes, thoroughly fucking Hermione's mouth, treating it like a pussy.

'No.' Hermione thought through the haze of his brutal treatment of her throat. 'He's treating me like nothing more than an object, like my only purpose in life is to service him.'

That may have been an over exaggeration in her mind but the feeling of pure joy it left her with couldn't be argued. Just thinking about devoting her entire life to Harry had her climaxing hard. Her juices flooded down her thighs and dripped onto the floor while her eyes rolled up in the back of her head from a combination of her orgasm and need for air.

A part of Harry might have been worried he had gone too far when he noticed her current state, but she didn't try to push him off or give any indication that she was averse to him taking her mouth in such a rough fashion.

As it was, he was ready for the next step either way, and taking the fist full of her hair, pulled her completely off his dick.

While she was coughing and sputtering, the brown eyed girl gathered her thoughts and made incorrect assumptions. She worried that she didn't do a good enough job and Harry had grown tired of her. Before her self-doubt could really spiral out of control, Harry grabbed her and threw her onto the bed while growling lowly at her.

It was somewhat reminiscent of what a caveman might have done, and it spoke directly to the primal part of Hermione's prodigious brain. She was about to be taken. She was about to be well and thoroughly fucked. She was completely at his mercy. She shuddered as smaller orgasm tore through her.

Harry's clothes were off in a flash and he advanced towards her with his enlarged, steel hard cock leading the way and pointing right at her, bobbing slightly with every step. She might have thought that was cute if it wasn't so imposing and if she didn't know what it was about to do to her.

Leaning over her Harry kissed her roughly and forced his tongue into her mouth, not that she minded. In fact she eagerly welcomed him as her tongue joined with his.

His strong hands gripped the hem of her dress and hiked it up her smooth thighs as Hermione lifted her hips to give him access. He didn't even try to remove her underwear, merely grabbed the drenched garment and stretched it aside, ruining it, in order to give him access to her steadily weeping pussy.

She reached up in an effort to wrap her arms around his back only to be denied as he firmly takes both of her wrists in his hands and forces them down above her head. Harry starts to grind the head of his dick against her opening, caressing her drooling lips.

Emerald eyes bored into chocolate brown and witnessed steadily declining sanity. Hermione was a wanton wreck, hips trying to move in a futile effort to be joined together again, mewling and writhing beneath him.

Initially Harry was just trying to get his bearings before they continued, he didn't want to hurt her after all, though with how wet she was that might not have been an issue. He was about to start when Hermione surprised him yet again.

"Please Harry. Fuck me please. Please use your big fat cock and stir me up Harry please, please, please." She devolved into a desperate chant, begging for him to fill her. And who was he to deny this vision of beauty, especially when she's asking so politely.

Hermione's mind was a different story however. At some point she made the leap of logic that Harry was the dominant personality in their relationship and so, by default, she should be the submissive. She read enough of her mother's romance novels to know how to handle this situation she found herself in. She stopped struggling and started begging. Heartfelt words spilled from her lips as she revealed how vulnerable she was to Harry and how much power he had over her, how much she _needed_ him.

Harry heard her words, and gently leaned in to lay kiss to halt her pleas. He wouldn't keep her waiting a second longer, and shoved his rock hard erection into her depths. The spongy flesh of his crown met her soft, velvety lips, and pushed forward. Reclaiming it's place inside her, inch after molten inch, her walls gripped him tightly in welcome. Her cunny still remembered his shape as, after what felt like an eternity, he completely buried himself inside her.

Harry let go of her wrists and Hermione, almost languidly, wraps her arms and legs around her lover, maximizing their contact with each other while she moans lewdly into his mouth.

"Harryyyyy." She whines sultrily in his ear when they finally break their lip lock. "More Harry please, more." She whispers while kissing his neck and jawline.

Harry's recently regained control leaves him like a skittish deer, and he pulls out only a few inches before burying himself to the hilt again inside her. It starts off as a slow pace that gradually builds in speed as the clapping sound of flesh meeting flesh fills the room. Harry can barely hear it however, as all his focus is on the brightest witch of their age moaning and egging him on. Her hips rocking up to meet his deep thrusts while her fingers cord through his raven hair.

It isn't long before Harry has a wicked thought, and decides it could be fun to try and build anticipation for his Hermione. He noticed how tightly she clenches every time he bottoms out in her vice like pussy, and had an idea for a change in tempo that could very well ruin her.

He starts off by pulling out until only the tip remains inside her and holds it for just a moment. Just long enough for Hermione to think he's about to _really_ start pounding her into an orgasmic mess. Instead he only thrusts in a short distance of a few inches before pulling back out, then back in the same amount.

This shallow thrusting was having a devastating effect on her g-spot. But after a few more pumps, suddenly, and without warning, he forces his full, thick cock deep insider her again, kissing her womb and causing sparks to shoot behind her eyes in pleasure. When she recovers her senses from this she notices Harry is back to thrusting shallowly again, teasing her.

Seemingly randomly he allows his full length to fill her up again once before switching back to the smaller, quicker thrusts that are now starting to frustrate her, but also to stroke the fires of a climax in her belly, churning up her insides.

Unknown to her however, was that there is a method to Harry's madness. He mentally counts his small thrusts before a big one, and every cycle he does one less before going deep again.

Hermione catches on around the fifth time, coincidentally as the largest orgasm to date crests over her horizon.

Finally Harry reaches the end of his little experiment and is now fucking into her greedy cunt with as much force and speed as he can. More for him to cum now at this point as the long, constant orgasm struck Hermione with the force of a rampaging hippogriff, and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. At least so long as he was still inside her.

Her eyes where rolled back into her head from her mind going blank with ecstasy, her breath caught in her throat so instead of screaming she could only let out a high pitched whine while her mouth hung slack. The brown haired girl was shaking and shuddering while hanging onto Harry for dear life, while her warm tight hole convulsed and fluttered, demanding Harry fill her with his seed. He was more than happy to comply and after turning her into a beautiful mess again. The head of his cock kissed her womb was last time and injected her with burst after burst of liquid heat. Hermione went unnaturally still once his cum touched her, flooding her insides with an incredible warmth.

She finally came down from whatever cloud her climax had sent her to for the past few minutes and looked at her Harry in his soul searing eyes. They shared a gentle, loving kiss while her body relaxed.

They rested their foreheads together after they pulled away and Hermione stroked his chiseled face. "That was intense." She breathed out finally.

"Yes it was." He chuckled in agreement.

Chocolate eyes finally left green as they trailed down to look at where they were still joined. "Your still hard." She said flatly as she squeezed her muscles around the length of turgid flesh buried inside her.

"Yeah…" He said sheepishly. In recent years there was an abundance of dorm and locker room talk about the subject of sex. He was always a little confused when the Gryffindor chasers talked about how men could only cum once and go soft right afterwards. Harry didn't want to embarrass himself by asking for clarification when his own erections seemed to last well after he came, often after multiple times if he had time to kill. He simply followed the tried and true method of 'if there's no pain there's nothing wrong… probably'.

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a long suffering sigh of resignation. "This… this is why we need more women."

 **A/N: Thank you all again for your patience. I read every review and pm and appreciate everything you have to say. Many thanks to capnbooth4 for suggesting a list of girls that will be in the harem. Hopefully I'll have something like that for an author note in the next chapter. The tricky thing is that there will be a hierarchy for the women from alpha material like Voldemort who will be a major focus of the story, all the way down to those who might only show up once for a quick romp in the sheets and then never mentioned again.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and look forward to the next one. Until next time, Dio out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So... As it turns out, I am not immune to peer pressure. Side note, I appreciate all the people who have asked me to update. Some people might not like it but I do. It shows me that you want me to continue, and reaffirms that I'm doing something right. That being said, this chapter is sadly a little shorter due to me being impatient and wanting to get it out as soon as I finished. I wish I was in the mood to write all the time, or that I could write even when I'm not in the mood. But then I'll have days where I start reading something... And then oh look where did the time go? Someone asked in a pm if I was still working on this story. I think I technically lied to them. I didn't even start this chapter until... A few days after my breakout success of** **Alexander Doom** **? Boom! Shameless self-plug.**

 **Disclaimer: I DIO!... Do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language.**

 **Aggressive Love**

 **Chapter 5**

Severus Snape came out of the floo connection to his quarters at Hogwarts with a steady stride that perfectly masked the inner confusion and worry he felt. His cloak billowed behind him in a nonexistent wind, more out of habit than anything else with no one to witness it in his empty office. He'd made it halfway to the door before he fluidly made an about face and stalked over to a small cabinet behind his desk.

His natural inclination had been to report to Dumbledore right away, so they could discuss what he had learned about his other masters return, as well as hammer out the details of what they would do about it.

' _Probably a whole lot of nothing.'_ The dour potions master thought to himself. If things played out the same today as they did in the last war, then Dumbledore and his order would be sitting with thumbs up their arses waiting to be killed one by one while their illustrious leader waffles about playing the waiting game, all while under the guise of being the caring, grandfatherly leader.

Severus snorted at the mental image. At least the potions master had the good sense to make himself invaluable... to both sides no less!

He digressed as he unlocked both the magical and physical locks on the cabinet doors to what was his 'public' private supply. When anyone came to visit, rare though it was, anything he needed to retrieve would come from this supply closet where he kept midrange potions such as headache reliever, pepper up, and calming droughts; and a stock of liquor, a few bottles of Ogden's finest Firewhiskey and other, lesser brands.

He kept the really good stuff, including potions and rare ingredients that are either frowned upon, illegal, or supposed to be controlled exclusively by ministry employees, in a 'private' private supply. Things like Veritaserum, Polyjuice, unicorn heart, phoenix ash, and a frighteningly abundant amount of basilisk parts of all kinds because of the incident a few years back. But Severus didn't need to go through the ten minute long process necessary to unlock the hidden cabinet with all of those things to get a bottle of the _really_ good stuff. The cheap swill in his obvious cabinet was good enough. Severus wasn't going to be drinking to enjoy it, he was going to drink so early in the day to take the edge off the surreal experience, and fortifying himself for when he would have to tell Dumbledore.

The expression on his face hadn't changed once from the time he arrived, grabbed an off brand bottle of firewhiskey, and finally left his chambers to make his way to the headmaster's office.

Past the gargoyle statue that guarded the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office, sat the ancient and wizened wizard in slightly more subdued robes. Subdued for him being a deep lavender with bright yellow stars that slightly shifted in size in random intervals giving the illusion of twinkling.

The wards to the castle had alerted him to the arrival of his spy, and Dumbledore let out a small sigh of relief. Severus and he had planned extensively for his rejoining of the death eaters. They _knew_ that there was the possibility that he could be tortured. More as a punishment at his tardiness and less of an inquisition though. Dumbledore was supremely confident that old Tom Riddle would be too arrogant to think that Severus would dare to spy on him; completely oblivious to the irony of the situation.

Albus produced the fabled elder wand, and with a simple flick and swish, sent the potions he'd had laid out on his desk in preparation for the worst case scenario floating back into their proper place. Potions that would have aided in the speedy recovery of cruciatus exposure among other various healing draughts. It boded well that Severus flooed to his own office instead of directly to Dumbledore's own. This meant that Severus didn't get hurt to terribly badly and needed emergency treatment if he felt up to stopping in his rooms first before coming to report to him.

The cleverly hidden, and nearly impossible to detect ward that let him know who exactly stood on the other side of his door pinged and let him know that his potions master had arrived. He was just about to call out to enter before the professor could knock, when Severus simply opened the door and strode through, ruining Dumbledore's chance to preempt him.

Mentally sighing while beaming a wide smile, he greeted him. "Severus my boy! I'm glad to see you're looking well. I take it this means things went smoothly?"

Severus didn't answer, instead opting to take a seat as he brought up the bottle he'd only taken a few swigs from on the way, and pulled out the stopper again.

Upon noticing the liquor in his hands, Dumbledore assumes things must have went much better than they expected and were going to have a small celebration.

Smiling more genuinely now, he flicks is wand and summons two glasses for them, gently floating them down in front of Severus.

Said potions professor quirks an eyebrow, the first visible change in his expression since he got back. He shrugs noncommittally, and pours a few fingers worth in each glass before setting the bottle down on the desk.

Dumbledore's hand doesn't even make it halfway across to grab one of the glasses, when Severus picks up both of them, one in each hand, and knocks back the contents of each, one after the other.

The headmaster's hand remains outstretched as he's frozen in shock at the display.

Severus meanwhile, is exhaling sharply from the burn of the cheap liquor when he puts both glasses down and picks up the bottle again. Instead of refilling either glass however, he brings the bottle up to his lips to take another long pull from it. It tastes awful, and burns rather harshly, but it is making him feel better about the whole thing. Hopefully he'd remember to take a hangover potion before he went to bed tonight, and kept another one ready for when he woke up tomorrow morning. Severus found hangovers easier to deal with if he laid the groundwork before he got them. He'd had a lot of practice after dealing with dunderhead first years every year.

Now more suitably alarmed and alerted to the fact that all might not be as well as he'd initially hoped, Dumbledore tried to get Severus' attention. "Severus is everything all- ". Only to be cut off by his spy raising the hand not currently occupied, and a raised index finger in the universal sign to 'hold on'.

And so he waited impatiently while Severus swallowed one last mouthful before finally pulling the bottle away and grimacing. He raised a hand to his mouth, as though fighting off the urge to throw up, before visibly calming down. He didn't set the bottle down though, choosing instead to hold it somewhat protectively in his lap.

"Okay." Severus said, gesturing for Dumbledore to continue.

"Severus." Dumbledore started in a grave tone of voice that he thought was appropriate for the situation. "What is the Dark Lord planning?"

Severus, the most frightening professor of Hogwarts, infamous for his no nonsense attitude and seemingly incapable of smiling, snorted. It turned into a small chuckle, but thankfully didn't develop any further than that.

Dumbledore was even more confused and worried now. Did the dark lord use some old and forgotten spell to break Severus and drive his spy insane? No that couldn't be it, he wouldn't have been able to find his way back if that were the case.

Before he could ponder any further Severus finally spoke up after he'd been quiet for a moment. "There is no more Dark Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore frowned in confusion. That didn't make any sense. Of course Voldemort is still around. He was sure of it! So many plans hinged on Voldemort returning!

"It's Dark _Lady_ Voldemort now." Severus said, interrupting the older wizard's thoughts.

"What?" Was Dumbledore's intelligent reply.

Severus snorted again, looking in Dumbledore's direction, but not actually seeing him. " _He_ is now a _she_."

Dumbledore's mouth worked open and closed like a fish out of water for a moment as he tried to process what Severus was trying to tell him. But no matter how much he thought about it, it never made sense in his mind.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Severus' attention snapped back to him and now he was the one who wore a look of dumbfounded confusion. "I'm not sure I can make it any clearer."

"Come now, Severus my boy." He cajoled.

"The Dark Lord formerly known as Voldemort is now the Dark Lady Voldemort. He's missing dangly bits and has lady parts now. Miss Voldemort, not Mr." Severus continued on before Dumbledore finally raised a hand to put a halt to him.

"Are you _sure_?" He asked with his eyes squinting at him.

"Yes." Severus responded flatly and with a deadpan expression that was more familiar to all who met him.

"How can you be sure that... _She_? Is really Voldemort?" He persisted, still unwilling to entertain the possibility of something so outlandish.

"Besides the blood red eyes that haven't changed? _Only_ Voldemort can send a summons through the dark mark. And if that wasn't enough proof, she put her wand, which I recognized by the way, to my own mark and hissed at it, causing me... causing me a great deal of pain." His voice started to rise fervently only to trail of quietly towards the end.

"Okay, it's okay." Dumbledore placated. "For what purpose do you suspect he changed his gender?" He asked.

"My first guess? It will be difficult, if not impossible for her to be outed as Voldemort. She could bloody well walk into the Ministry of Magic with a new name and no one will be the wiser." He said before snorting at a passing thought and deciding to give voice to it. "She could even run for Minster if she wanted."

"Voldemort can operate openly." Dumbledore said in a near whisper while the blood drained from his face. Now that certain possibilities have been brought to his attention, he could easily see how she can use this to her advantage. She was even more devious than Dumbledore imagined.

"Did you learn anything else today?"

"No, she just wanted to reaffirm my loyalties." Severus answered. His eyes widened suddenly before narrowing in thought. "Well there was one other thing." He paused before looking at Dumbledore in the eye again. "She made it abundantly clear that there will be untold suffering and death to anyone who touches a hair on Potter's head or if he gets so much as a scratch."

That was... somewhat of a boon, yet inconsequential in the grand scheme of Dumbledore's machinations. He certainly didn't have to tell the Potter heir that. It wouldn't do for Harry to think he could have more freedom if he didn't have to worry about death eaters. It was better, in Dumbledore's mind, that the lad was beaten and downtrodden so that, when the time came, he could accept his destiny with a quiet whimper instead of doing something rash and possibly disruptive.

Sadly, for all his vaunted wisdom, the aged Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, and former Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot (as of the last meeting where he was dismissed); never quite understood that a failure at any step of his precariously laid plans would cause his whole house of cards to come falling down.

"I'm going to go. I'll let you know the next time I'm called away." The greasy haired professor said, dismissing himself as he recognized Dumbledore would be scheming for hours now.

Meanwhile, the aged headmaster's mind was awhirl with possibilities. Voldemort having a change of sex was a master stroke. But he worried.

His initial reason for wishing that Severus was wrong, or fooled somehow, was because of the prophecy. Such things were notoriously vague and their meanings ambiguous. But it specifically referred to a Dark _Lord_. He had no idea what Voldemort's change in gender could mean, and it terrified him.

 **ALALAL**

A week. One whole week. But not just any ordinary week. A stretch of seven days that were heaven on earth as far as Harry Potter was concerned. Most of this time was spent in what was formerly the guest bedroom, now Harry's permanently. It had a larger, much more comfortable bed with new sheets, courtesy of his aunt. She'd talked about getting a whole new bed for him, but he was still a little flustered and said that it was fine at the time. He wasn't quite used to getting new things from her, or how much nicer she was being to him.

Petunia had gone above and beyond keeping to her word that things would be better for him from now on. Not only had she been treating him with kindness he didn't know she was capable of showing him, but after having gotten rid of Vernon and Dudley she got to work on changing his image in the neighborhood the very next day.

The bridge 'cough' gossip 'cough' club had met and been regaled with tales of how she had been afraid of Vernon all these years. How she could never reign Dudley in from his bullying behavior. How horribly Harry had really been treated all these years, and how it was all Vernon's idea that they besmirch his name in the community.

Harry was quite surprised all of these middle aged housewives seemed to be lapping it up. And even more surprised when they eyed him like they would like to lap _him_ up. They all cooed and promised to be there for him, asking things like if he would be so kind and maybe like to earn extra money this summer by helping them around the house.

It sounded less like work and more like thinly veiled propositions for sex from the MILFs of the neighborhood. Hermione must have thought so too if her slightly too wide smile, and death grip on his hand was any indication. Which was confusing to him because it was just the other day she bluntly told him that she not only expected, but _wanted_ him to take other women to bed. Harry chalked it up to one of those things that guys will never understand about women that he'd heard so much about.

He wasn't sure how they would have ever thought he had experience in 'laying pipe' before. Or how they had _neglected_ and _fertile_ gardens that needed a good _plowing_. He figured it out around then, he wasn't _that_ dense after all. The green eyed teen was honestly surprised none of them just came out and asked if he fancied giving them 'a poke in the lower whiskers'.

Hermione seemed oddly determined to get his attentions that night. By 'trying out new positions' he didn't think she actually meant she would be giving up her anal cherry for him at the time. But he took it slow and made sure to play with all her sensitive spots to make it pleasurable for her too. He really enjoyed the feeling of being fully buried within her bowels. The occasional tightening clenching, combined with the furnace like heat was incredible and he didn't want to scare her off never letting him do this again by pounding away painfully before she had a chance to adjust.

The raven haired teen was starting to get worried for his chocolate eyed lover. She never complained, and never even mentioned it in fact, but Harry couldn't help notice the limp she was walking with now, or how she would occasionally wince during any given powerful thrust into her.

When he tried to slow down and just spend time cuddling with her, she'd taken offence and had started initiating all of their sexual encounters. It was moderately difficult to argue against it when she'd taken to sneaking his dick out of his boxers and into one of her _very_ inviting holes before he was fully cognizant of what was happening. Like a slutty ninja that one.

Another positive aspect was how he felt like he'd been growing like a weed all summer so far. Harry shot up about an inch a week since his return to number four Privet Drive. And he felt all around amazing! Like there was some kind of weight on his shoulders that suddenly wasn't there anymore. This new feeling of euphoria gave him boundless energy that he put to use with physical exercises now that he had so few chores that were forced upon him.

The results, so far, were quite impressive. And if he didn't already notice, then Hermione and his aunt certainly would have made him aware when they told him so, and complimented him on a near daily basis. Hermione in particular was vocal about how, in her words 'drool worthy', his abs had become.

Harry just thought she was being flattering when it turned out to be literal in a sense, as her idea of foreplay involved kissing and licking up and down his torso while her eyes blazed with need and want, demanding he claim her like a bitch in heat. She certainly knew how to push his buttons to get him to put out. Or maybe he was just that easy? Either way, he resolved to tease her again to make her beg for it.

And that's how he could be found on this lazy afternoon. Reclining on the bed and reading today's edition of the Daily Prophet. Below him, and sprawled out on her stomach, was Hermione, dressed in nothing but her birthday suit. She was giving him another one of her long, slow, blowjobs. The beautiful brunette had proven that she could worship his dick for hours, keeping his throbbing member hard and in a constant state of content pleasure as her tongue lazily laps it, giving tender kisses, and randomly lodging it into her throat while she hums in delight.

When asked why she could spend so much of her time doing something like this her response was to giggle cutely and tell him 'because she wanted too'. He found he couldn't say no to something that she obviously took great joy in, so he just sat back and allowed her to continue her ministrations.

And that was how he found himself at the moment. Enjoying the slight dipping and bobbing of her head, the soft curve of her arched back with her cute little butt sticking up in the air and wiggling side to side. All in all, she reminded him of a cat with a favorite treat.

Turning his attention back to the paper, an article caught his eye. For once, neither he, nor Dumbledore were on the front page having their names tarnished, and their sanity questioned.

"Hey Hermione, it looks like Draco's parents are getting a divorce." He casually said as if talking about the weather.

Hermione's response was to look right at him and make eye contact. Only instead of saying anything verbally to give voice to what she thought of the news, she ever so slowly opened her mouth, and sank a few comfortable inches down his shaft.

Harry got the message loud and clear. She didn't care, and what she was doing was more important to her at the moment.

He internally conceded that she had a point. While interesting, it just wasn't compelling or relevant enough when compared to what they were doing right now.

Slowly closing his emerald eyes and letting out a contented sigh, Harry idly stroked his lovers hair. It was doing a good job from keeping him from doing anything productive though. And wasn't that something, he _never_ would have thought Hermione would rather do something like this instead of researching or learning something out of a book.

Unfortunately, he was starting to get just a bit stir crazy. He hadn't realized until this moment that neither of them had really left the bed this past week, let alone the house. Harry was also slightly ashamed to realize that they _still_ hadn't gone out on a proper date.

Resolving himself to remedy that he spoke up again getting Hermione's attention. "What do you say we go out Mione? It's a nice day outside and I'd like to go out on a date with you."

Hermione's heart swelled! Not only did he spoil her by giving her his cum daily, but now he wanted to be seen together! In public no less!

Cheeks hallowing out as she gave one final suck, ending with a pop as she released his member from her all too willing mouth, she let it rest against her cheek and caressed it softly. "That sounds wonderful darling. What did you have in mind?"

Harry couldn't help swallowing thickly at the casual erotic display and her loving gaze. "Well we could see if there's anything playing at the movie theater? Or we could go to the park and have a picnic?"

"I'd like a picnic. I'm feeling quite famished. You haven't fed me anything since breakfast after all." She said coquettishly.

After the week of near constant sexual debauchery they shared, such a remark ceased giving him a blush. Although it was hard to tell if the twitch his cock gave was because of Hermione's implied lewdness, or just because it was still throbbing in time to his heartbeat, was a matter for debate.

"Alright, I'll go ask my aunt if she can put something together for us." He groaned as he pulled away and started walking back and forth, waiting for his erection to subside so he could get dressed without having to wrestle with his appendage.

Just under an hour later, the two teens could be seen cuddling on a park bench after having enjoyed the sandwiches and crisps Petunia had put together for them.

Harry was currently running his fingers along the back of Hermione's neck and head, giving her something of a scalp massage. He almost felt guilty he was slightly messing up her hair, she seemed to be doing something to it to make it more tame, but the pleasure filled humming and soft sighing escaping her lips told him that he could keep doing what he was doing without complaint. Indeed, he might even earn her ire if he stopped suddenly. She had become a little feral that one time he thought to try stopping in the middle of their love making in order to make her beg for it. He was pretty sure she wouldn't take it so badly in such a calm environment, but he felt it was better not to chance it.

A cold wind swept through the area, causing both of them to shiver slightly and for Harry to frown. While sudden weather changes weren't unheard of, such drastic drops in temperature were somewhat rare. He didn't even get to think on it any longer as a familiar dread creeped up his spine. A feeling he hadn't felt, and hoped he never would again, since his third year in Hogwarts.

This was the feeling that heralded the coming of dementors. He'd heard it described as being forced to relive ones worst memories over and over, causing fear and despair that the monstrosities fed off of. In another universe, Harry might have remembered his mother's last moments as she pleaded for his life and screamed before being struck down with the green light of the killing curse. Lily Potter didn't scream though. Didn't even beg for his life. She didn't need to when she knew her son would be safe because of her actions.

So instead of a single, powerful memory, he had dozens upon dozens of smaller ones from his childhood up till now. Growing up in the cupboard under the stairs, being yelled at, beaten, starved of both nourishment and affection. It wasn't the memories that caused him fear, but the feelings they invoked. The feeling of true helplessness, that no matter what happens, no one would help him or save him. The near crippling fear that he would always be alone.

But he wasn't alone anymore.

His aunt had done the unthinkable by changing so drastically and actually showing him concern and caring. She started treating him as a real family member for the first time in living memory.

And, of course, he had his Hermione. She was there for him emotionally and physically. Time and time again since he ran headlong into danger to save her from a troll in first year, she had been looking out for him ever since. Taking it upon herself to be informed of any situation that might seem to befall him in an effort to help him. And even more recently when she unilaterally decided he needed saving from Crouch Jr.

She charged, wand blazing, and with no fucks given, against a death eater many years her senior in order to come to his aid. He can see why most people thought she might have been miss-sorted because her obvious intelligence is a Ravenclaw trait. But to those her new her, and as she'd proven time and again, she was a Gryffindor at heart.

Hermione also recognized the feeling as the two dementors came into view from around the trees slowly encroaching on the young couple. For her it was all the memories of name calling and bullying from her childhood, as well as the belittlement she received from many at Hogwarts because of her blood status as a muggleborn.

Something happened that neither of the dementors had ever thought possible before, as they approached their target. To them, their very presence was enough to send people into a crying, sobbing, useless wreck. This was how they gained their sustenance aside from souls; so it was a commonly accepted fact that when they were near any human, witch, or wizard, they would get to feast on fear.

But they could detect no fear from either of the magicals. All that seemed to be emanating from them was something the dementors had no knowledge of before. It tasted hot, and burned their senses like a choking steam.

Perhaps this was something that had to do with being so far from Azkaban? Where the prisoners were already afraid before they arrived, and the long time residences were already broken or insane. That was about the extent the dementor's limited intelligence could postulate for what they were feeling instead of the expected fear.

What they didn't realize, and hardly had the capacity to understand, was that it was the emotion they were feeling was rage. Pure, unyielding, rage.

Both Harry and Hermione had long since come to terms that life wasn't always fair, and that they had to make do with what they had. They also knew that the two rapidly approaching dark creatures were the sole cause for dredging up things they had put behind them. Instead of feeling despair, they felt anger. How dare these _things_ try to tell them how to feel? How dare they try and attack them, in broad daylight no less!?

How _DARE_ they interrupt Hermione's quality time with _her_ Harry!?

Snarling in rage, the brunette girl rose to her feet and drawing her wand with a curse on her lips. She was stopped before she could cast anything yet by the calm hand of Harry on her wrist.

"Wait Hermione, curses don't work on them and we're underage. You'll get in trouble." He talks her down while his mind is racing a mile a minute, weighing all of his options from just running to get help, or trying to hold them off. The more he thinks on it, the more he realizes he will have to drive them off. The raven haired teen doesn't trust, or believe, that there are any protective wards over number four. They have no real way to get help in a timely manner. And he's pretty sure that out of Hermione or him, he is the only one who can cast the patronus and drive them off.

"They'll burn." She says with a dark conviction that makes him believe it. But the only fire he can think of that might actually kill a dementor is fiendfyre. And that would raise all kinds of questions he was sure neither of them would want to answer. A small voice that was rational thought, in his mind, was worried that Hermione's first response to any adverse situation seemed to be 'kill it with fire'. He really prayed that she didn't already know fiendfyre.

"I'll handle it." He said, wanting to end this before it could escalate.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry intoned solemnly, channeling his happiest memories. More specifically, the ones where Hermione rescued him at the end of last year, their first time on the Hogwarts express, and the past week they spent in each other's embrace.

Prongs burst forth from his wand, answering his call instantly and with great power. Larger and more solid than ever before, Harry was a little surprised to see the great silver stag charge down the dementors with a vengeance. They had gotten too close to get away, less than a dozen meters from the two magicals. They didn't have time to register that what they thought was food that the pink one told them to seek out, wasn't incapable of defending itself.

The stag patronus viciously gored the first one on its protruding horns.

That was something that hadn't _ever_ happened before.

Before today, the patronus was always anathema to a dementor. They couldn't even stop themselves from trying desperately to get away when confronted with a construct of pure love and happiness. And that's why, until now, a patronus was always used to either drive them far away, or herd them by their 'handlers'. A dementor had never actually managed to _touch_ one before.

Neither Harry, nor Hermione knew this however. So they were less surprised, but no less awed, when the penetrated dementor let out an unearthly shriek of pure agony. Whatever constituted its body crumbled to ash, leaving behind its cloak and bones.

The surviving one already had a head start and didn't look back when it heard the death cry of its comrade. It fled, taking its aura of fear with it. And for the first time in ages, a magical creature of fear manifested, felt afraid.

Prongs trotted back to the couple who summoned him and allowed Hermione to ghost her hand over his muzzle, feeling the slightly incorporeal wisps of Harry's feelings for her in the touch.

The stag patronus dissipated soon after, having no more need to be there.

Harry and Hermione began packing everything up sedately, still feeling a lingering sense of confusion that they would be attacked in the middle of a suburban park by dementors of all things.

"What are we going to do now Harry?" She inquired.

"I have a letter to the DMLE to write when we get back. Hopefully I can explain the situation to an auror and they can investigate how this happened."

"I see." She said while worrying at her lower lip, unknowingly making Harry have to fight the urge to sweep her into a soul searing kiss. It was one of those little things she did that made him want to bend her over and have his way with her. "I suppose there must be someone in the ministry trying to kill you. There's no such thing as wild dementors in our area, their all under the control of Azkaban and the ministry." While speaking she made her way over to the remains of the creature, bundling up the bones into the cloak without hesitation.

She didn't even suggest that Voldemort could be the culprit. Harry had already confided in her earlier about Voldemort's change in gender, and how she was now seemingly obsessed with Harry in a different way when he showed her the letter. It was part of the reason she had decided to be more stringent on who will be added to Harry's coven. With someone like Voldemort, who Hermione knew she couldn't stop from being with Harry now that she'd picked up signs that he would be receptive to her advances; then she resolved to only allowing Harry to partake of the best there was. Middle aged housewives, no matter how attractive, simply didn't have anything to offer in her opinion.

Noticing Hermione gathering up the remains of the dementor, Harry almost asked what she was going to do with it before shaking his head. For all he knew, they might be rare ingredients, or just something to study and experiment with for her. And, he realized belatedly, they couldn't just leave something like that lying around.

They had only just made it home, when an owl winged its way through the open doorway and perched on the back of a sofa, offering out a letter tied to its leg. Setting the basket down, Harry walked over to get the mail.

As soon as the owl was relieved of its message it took flight out the same front door that Hermione was holding open for it.

Harry opened and read the letter while Hermione stepped up behind him and tried to rest her chin on his broad shoulder so she could read the letter too. She had to stand on her tippy toes now that Harry had a growth spurt.

"Huh."

"Huh."

They both said at the same time. Harry had just gotten to the end while Hermione had taken in the entire letter with a glance, the two of them finishing it at the same time.

The letter was a Ministry of Magic missive, informing Harry that he had broken the underage magic law. _And_ the statute of secrecy... _somehow_? It also went on to say that he was expelled from Hogwarts, and that he was to sit tight while aurors were on the way to snap his wand.

The two lovebirds were just about to start packing up their things and hash out a getaway when a different owl flew through the kitchen window, gliding through the house until it found the intended recipient.

By an unspoken agreement, Hermione went upstairs to continue packing just in case, while Harry stayed behind to see what this new letter had to say.

It turned out to be from Albus Dumbledore himself. The short and hastily scrawled note told Harry that the headmaster had found out, in broad strokes, what had happened and that he was working to 'help' him and 'save' Harry from this situation.

 _Harry my boy,_

 _I've already been informed by my contacts in the ministry that the trace on your wand was activated and that this is your second offense, and that you've broken the statute of secrecy._

 _I'm disappointed, but don't worry. I still have some pull left and managed to overturn you being expelled from Hogwarts and having your wand snapped._

 _I arranged for you to get a trial, that's the best I can do I'm afraid._

 _Just sit tight for now. If any aurors do show up, don't go with them, and don't let them take your wand. I have people coming to pick you up and move you to a safe place for the rest of the summer. Trust me._

 _Your friend and mentor,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Dumbledore had already canceled out the automatic expulsion and oh so generously managed to 'get him a trial'!

Harry snorted in disbelief. The entire thing was beyond ridiculous on so many levels it boggled the mind. The emerald eyed teen was _assaulted_ , someone tried to have him _murdered_ , and _he_ was the one getting put on trial? This blatant violation reeked of corruption in the ministry, so what was Dumbledore's plan exactly?

He wasn't sure. But Harry knew one thing. If he was getting an actual trial over this whole farce, then he was going to use the opportunity to completely _shred_ the ministry. He also just so happened to know the best researcher in Hogwarts who would jump at the chance to help him with the same zeal she used to jump his bones.

Sure enough, by the time he finished the letter, yet another owl, winged its way into the house and alighted on the coffee table, eager to deliver its message and get back to work.

This one was an update from the ministry informing him of the changes surrounding his case. That he was getting a full trial in front of the Wizengamot in a week's time in courtroom number ten.

Harry thoughtfully made his way upstairs to his and Hermione's room to bring her up to speed. They had some planning to do.

 **ALALAL**

Around the same time that Harry cast an overpowered patronus, the Dark Lady Voldemort was screaming in ecstasy.

When she felt his sudden spike of rage without warning or buildup through their connection, she was worried. And looking in on him only caused a surge of anger to well up inside her.

A pair of dementors, miles away from Azkaban, were moving towards her love with the intent to suck his soul from him. She was very careful not to let the storm of her own hate leak over their connection, her love would need to keep a clear head if he was to survive until help could arrive.

She had barely risen to a sitting position and reached for her wand when a feeling of pleasure the crimson eyed woman associated with her connection to Harry, slammed into her like the hammer of God.

Nerve endings all over her body tingled in what must surely be the exact opposite of the cruciatus curse. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while her black tresses fanned out on the bed, framing her convulsing body. Strangled gasping escaped from her wide open mouth as she fought for air in the wake of the most intense orgasm she'd had to date.

Voldemort still had trouble believing that her young lover could make her feel this way without actually touching her. Or being in the same room. Or even being aware of what he was doing to her in the first place!

Every time his little slut would pleasure him would cause Voldemort to feel horny as his lust would carry over to her in smaller amounts. If she were alone, Voldemort wouldn't mind, and even take advantage of the bond to masturbate and send her own climaxes through the bond so her Harry could know what he was causing her to feel.

But alas, she is a dark lady. Her minions clearly won't boss themselves around or do anything productive without her guiding influence telling them what to do. Sometimes it seemed like a thankless job, but then she would remind herself of why she was doing it.

For Harry.

The young man who started as her enemy, only to save her from herself and give her a higher purpose. The two of them together would rule the magical world as king and queen, no less than what they deserved.

The red eyed woman let her mind that was still fuzzy from earlier drift along those thoughts for a while, of their future together. The children they would have. The things they would have to do over and over, repeatedly, for her to get pregnant. 'Just to be sure' of course.

She had the presence of mind to make a mental note. Once they were finally together, she would have to tie him up and make her displeasure known over making her worry today. The stupid boy could have gotten hurt without her there to protect him. The events of today highlighted all her greatest fears. That something might happen to her love because he didn't have bodyguards, or herself, to look after him. He wasn't immortal yet, so fixing that got bumped higher up the list of things to do.

The dark lady was impressed though. She didn't know he could cast the patronus charm, something only a rare few can manage to do. And with such power! So much so, he actually managed to destroy a dementor!

She knew she picked a good mate. Harry had power to throw around like it was nothing. He probably didn't even realize what a big deal that was in their society of declining potential. But Voldemort would be good to him and... _teach_ him how to put that incredible power to good use.

The smile she wore from her thoughts was hidden to the world as she bunched up the shirt she had obtained from her lover, and took a deep whiff, inhaling his scent that still lingered on the article of clothing. She'd taken to wearing _only_ the shirt to bed. Panties just kept getting drenched from all of the lustful feedback from the connection they shared.

The raven haired goddess sighed sadly, she would need to get something else of his soon. His essence was just starting to fade and she knew she _needed_ something from him to hold her over while they were forced to be apart. Until they could go public with their relationship that is.

Eventually she forced herself to get up. Quite early compared to the usual hours she kept, but there were plans that needed making.

She dressed in a new set of robes, finally something of her own that she wasn't borrowing from Narcissa, and had a house elf summon both Mr. and former Mrs. Malfoy to her office.

Both of them arrived promptly, and Voldemort was pleased to note the glow on Narcissa. She was practically radiant now that the third Black sister was no longer weighed down by a loveless marriage.

Lucius was doing his best to appear calm and composed, and doing an admittedly decent job of it. But Voldemort was observant and picked out the clear signs that he was aware of his precarious position, and that he couldn't fail again. His life depended on it.

"Lucius." She started off, relishing the slight jump at being addressed.

"Someone in the ministry sent two dementors after Harry Potter today."

"T-truly mistress?" He audibly gulped.

"Truly. But don't worry Lucius, I know none of _my_ death eaters would be so foolish as to go against my direct order." She said with double meaning, subtly reminding him of his own failure with his master's diary.

"I want you to do what you do best in the ministry. Find out what's going on, and who is responsible. I recently found out that Harry Potter is going to trial for underage magic and breaking the statute over this. Apparently, someone is trying to sweep him being attacked under the rug, while using him casting magic to defend himself as an excuse to have his wand snapped." She smoothly continued.

'Someone's dead, there's were no two ways about it' thought Lucius.

"I already have an idea my lady. I received a Wizengamot notice not even a half hour ago." The blond haired man said, hoping to appease her.

She nodded regally before dismissing him from the room. Once the door shut behind him, Voldemort and Narcissa's entire demeanor changed. Both women sharing giggling laughter at the man.

"I can't believe how scared he was! It was as if he thought any little thing that displeased you, you would blame on him and punish him for it." The ocean blue eyed woman finally got out when she got her laughter under control.

"I know, it's far to entertaining watching him squirm." The dark lady gave a throaty chuckle.

"So, what can I do to help Harry?" Narcissa asked, finally getting on track for why she might be here.

"He's powerful. Young Harry managed to destroy a dementor with his patronus." She informed Narcissa.

The blonde gasped. Something like that was unheard of. Sure there were methods of control, wards against, and various other things that had to do with dementors. Much of which she would safely bet was stashed away in the Black family library. As soon as she tried thinking about it though it seemed unimportant, and she quickly moved on to other matters of more immediate concern.

"To that end, I have a few things to ask of you." Voldemort continued and Narcissa nodded, eager to please her mistress, and even more eager if it would help Harry somehow.

"I need you to get close to him. Be there to protect him, train him, and to pass messages back and forth between us." She said as red eyes bored into blue, conveying the importance of such a mission.

"Of course my lady. I've already got a home lined up in Hogsmeade that I can move into for the school year. But then I'll only be able to see him when they have visits to the town." She said while biting her lip nervously. It was all she had come up with so far and she was disappointed in herself.

"That's good. But I was thinking of a place a little closer to him. Like inside Hogwarts itself."

"What do you mean? The only way I could... Oh." The blonde beauty smirked when she caught on.

"That's right." Voldemort said when she saw Narcissa understood. "It's my understanding the Blacks are rather famous, or infamous as it were, when it pertains to the dark arts, and their defense?"

"I'll admit, Bella may have been the most well known out of the three of us sisters. But _all_ of us earned O+ on our O.W.L.s and _all_ of us where top of the class for N.E.W.T.s." She boasted before taking on a nervous look again. "But what about the rumored curse on the position?" She asked.

Voldemort's eyes widened considerably. "Oh _that_ old thing? Still going strong huh?" She couldn't believe it was still in effect. Well she knew as long as she lived it would remain, but she thought that after all these years, and deaths, that Dumbledore would have had the sense to break the curse. Guess not, she mentally shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about that darling. I created it, so with my blessing it won't hurt or kill you. Just prevent you from teaching for more than a year. We'll have something ready for when you need to resign." 'And hopefully have done enough so that Harry can be brought home to me, where he belongs.' She thought.

"That's a relief." Narcissa exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The two women shared tea that was brought in by an elf before the meeting in companionable silence before a sudden thought of inspiration struck the dark lady.

"What do you know about being a law witch?" She asked.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for the overwhelming, positive, feedback! The inspiration to start writing stems from my love of reading so many other great fics out there. But the drive to keep going is all down to you! HOLLOWTGH asked if I could point him in the direction of other fem!Voldemort stories. The first recommendation that I can remember is titled** **His Dark Lady** **by the author "I Appear Missing" that can be found on this site. It's so rare for something like this, especially when you consider the multitude of fem!Harry stories. And I don't think there's anything wrong with a female Harry, just the disparity between numbers.**

 **On a side note, this story was something of an accident. Before I started it, I didn't set out to break the mold. I wanted to get better at writing, and thought a good way was to try the same old, heir of the founders and Merlin, richer than God, the goblins can fix anything, soul bonding; all so that I could get feedback so I can grow, and do something good... Then this just kinda happened when I took one, completely unrelated idea and spun it out of control. That's why I was able to get the first few chapters out at a breakneck pace. Because a muse sat in my lap whispering sweet nothings in my ear. So now I have the beginning and the ending firmly in my mind. It's all that pesky stuff in the middle that I need to think about. Rest assured though, we passed the threshold of number of people who care about this story that I am determined to see it through.**

 **To all of you who managed to sit through the author notes (What's wrong with you people? Even I don't stick through notes this long when they go on about nothing important. Unless of course you just glanced at the bottom and saw names?) I have a tentative list for the lucky ladies who will be in the harem. And remember, I said 'tentative'. There's room for it to grow, and just because someone might not be all the way 'in' the harem, doesn't mean that there won't be one night stands and other such things.**

 **Female Voldemort**

 **Hermione Granger**

 **Narcissa Black**

 **Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **Don't call me Nymphadora Tonks**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry it took so long to get back into writing. I won't bore you with excuses about Thanksgiving, and Christmas (hope you all had good holidays no matter what you celebrate), marathon reading other incredible stories, watching TV, spending time with friends etc... Oh wait, no that's pretty much it. That's why I'm bringing this one to you all figuratively hot off the press. I literally just finished it and didn't want to do silly things like hold on to it and time it to come out when something else that's popular does... Or proofread...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language.**

 **Aggressive Love**

 **Chapter 6**

She-who's-first-name-must-not-be-spoken Tonks was having a stressful day.

It started when she stopped by her mom's house to snag some free breakfast. She used to not have time when she was training to be an auror and skipped out on meals. Now that she was a rookie however, on top of being a new member of the Order of the Phoenix, she didn't have time to cook for herself and would take a free meal from her mom when she could get it.

It warmed the pink haired metamorphmagus' heart that her mom still kept cooking enough food as though she were still living under her roof. And that even if she couldn't make it in time, there would always be leftovers for her 'just in case' in the fridge.

Tonks was unpleasantly reminded why she _loved_ having a small little place of her own now that she was an adult. Her mother wanted to talk about her love life, or lack thereof. To be more specific, Andromeda Tonks didn't care for her daughter's seeming infatuation with a man more than twice her age by the name of Remus Lupin. Nor the fact that he was a part of Dumbledore's exclusive fan club.

She disapproved of the man's choices in life, such as how he refused to be helped by his friends, but then would whine and cry about how hard it is for a werewolf to make ends meet in the wizarding world. Never mind the fact that for some reason the man didn't even _try_ to find work in the muggle world.

Oddly enough, Remus' status as a werewolf wasn't an issue to either of the Tonks women. In Andromeda's case, it was because she knew he was diligent in safety and hadn't had an issue yet. And for the younger Tonks who was currently trying to form a relationship with him, it only added a little bit of danger into the mix, and added to that broody quality. Although after him using that as an excuse for the past month on why he wouldn't agree to even a single date was beginning to wear on her last nerve.

Unfortunately, the elder Tonks woman didn't understand how her daughter really felt, or perhaps she knew all too well and was polite enough to not call her out on it just yet.

All through Nymphadora Tonks' later years at Hogwarts, she was infamously known for being a metamorphmagus, and all the bias that comes with it. The first few years when she showed off her talent were the best. Everyone thought it was cool and wanted to be her friend.

But then it all changed. Children grow up. And when they do, they stopped seeing it as a neat trick and started seeing it as something else. All the girls were worried of course, that Tonks would up and decide to steal their boyfriends; whether by seduction or outright impersonation. And all the boys leered at her because she _could_ be anyone's dream woman. Or a different woman every night.

It's not like she was totally against the idea of using her ability for fun in the bedroom by changing her proportions, hair, and eye color. But she wanted something more meaningful than that. Tonks absolutely _knew_ she could do all the things everyone thought she was capable of. She could have any bloke she wanted; hell any woman for that matter.

But she wanted to be loved and appreciated for what she was on the inside too. An actual connection, and desired for her personality. Which made it all the more infuriating when someone tried to use that as an angle to their advantage when trying to get into her pants.

For a while, towards the end of Hogwarts, boys would try to be sensitive and thought they were clever by saying they wanted to see her true form and that they didn't care about her ability, and would never ask her to be someone else.

That just showed their ignorance, and Tonks still wasn't sure how that myth got perpetuated. For a metamorph, there is no real 'true form'. The ability usually manifests when they are toddlers and after the first change, that's it, there's no going back. It becomes impossible to know what they could have, or should have looked like if they weren't a metamorph.

Even if they 'relaxed' and 'let go' of whatever it was that allowed them to change their appearance at will, it would just stay on their current appearance with no input from them.

There was only one person she even seriously dated by the name of Charlie Weasley. Everything seemed to be going well, and exactly what she wanted, until she tried to take the next step and get intimate that is. She knew it was too good to be true when things started getting hot and heavy for them. Tonks innocently asked what his fantasy was, and she would try to fulfill it because it was his birthday.

It was then she learned that he had a really weird... kink... or condition depending on how you looked at it. He didn't just like dragons... He _really liked_ dragons. So much so that it was the only thing he could get it up for.

But Tonks was a good girlfriend and Charlie had been really kind and sweet to her by not pressuring her. So she looked at it as an interesting challenge and shifted her skin into scales, manipulated her bones to be more reptilian, and gave herself as good a tail as she could manage for a first effort. All in all, she thought she made a rather good looking anthropomorphic lizard girl.

Unfortunately, it just wasn't enough for him. Although it ended up being just the push he needed to pursue his dream of working with dragons, so at least some good came of it.

Despite not knowing exactly what she would look like if she wasn't a metamorph, Nymphadora was happy with her current choice. She took a mix of features from her parents. Her nose, cheekbones, and lips were a carbon copy of her mother's; while her chin and eyebrows came from what she remembered of her father before he died.

She'd gone to a muggle rock concert once, just after Hogwarts, and fell in love with the music, and its look, since. All of the different hair styles she'd seen captured her attention. From Mohawks, to punk, to shaved on one side, and all of them in every color of the rainbow. It was like a multitude of pranks from school had happened all at once. Tonks was quite impressed that muggles could do such things to their hair without the aid of magic, and more than that, they _wanted_ to look like that.

It had the side benefit of helping in auror training by keeping her hair short and out of the way. Though she was told by her mentor Moody countless times that hot pink stands out and makes for an easy target; he let her have her minor rebellion because she was excellent and worked hard in everything else.

Her thoughts turned back to the subject of Remus. Her mom probably _did_ understand, she internally concluded. Here was a man who wasn't interested in Tonks because of her ability to shapeshift. Sadly he didn't seem to be interested in Tonks _at all_.

Well that wasn't strictly true. In all of the times she'd tried to get him to agree to a date, he never said he didn't want to. He would always decline in an indirect manner, saying things like, "I don't think it's a good idea." Or something broody like, "It would never work out Tonks, I'm a werewolf", before sulking off to a corner.

If Tonks were honest with herself, she knows part of the reason she even keeps trying is for the novelty of it. He was the second person she was interested in to not care about her ability beyond its obvious uses for missions or personal fun. He was also the first person who didn't leap at the chance to date her, especially when she made her intentions clear. It was the first time she'd ever had to chase anyone herself, and that was the biggest reason on why it was still fun.

She needed to focus on the here and now however. Those in the Order had just been briefed on a situation involving Harry Potter. Apparently, whoever was on shift for watching Harry Potter had dropped the ball. From what they knew, Harry had to defend himself from dementors, triggering an alert to the office of underage magic.

Because of this, they were organizing to move him to safety, and bring him to headquarters. If he was attacked outside the boundary of the wards on his house once, then it could happen again.

The advance guard of Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Emmaline Vance rendezvoused in a coordinated apparition just outside the residence of Number Four Privet Drive.

They were all so focused on getting to Harry that none of them noticed a snowy white owl with a letter in the sky, flying away. If they knew it was carrying a correspondence to a certain 'Dark Lord', they would have been far more concerned, and never let it go.

As it was, the group made their way unimpeded to the front step and rang the doorbell.

They were greeted by an average looking middle aged woman those of whom on Harry's protection detail knew to be Petunia Dursley.

The woman of the household arched an eyebrow that many pureblood wizards and witches would envy as she took in the appearance of those on her front porch.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a tone of voice that suggested she'd rather do anything else.

"We're here to pick up Mr. Potter ma'am." Remus answered for the group.

Petunia gave a haughty, disdainful sniff at them before looking at a small watch on her wrist and making a 'hmm' noise.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing my Harry can take care of himself isn't it? Otherwise you'd be too late and my precious nephew would be dead."

The group cringed slightly knowing that she was right. Only Remus and Moody were slightly suspicious at the way Petunia talked about Harry. Both of them knew that Harry's home life wasn't great. Remus knew because of the few times he'd talked to Harry. And Moody, because he had been given a more thorough briefing from Dumbledore.

"Well come on in then. I suppose you'd be moving him one way or another, and I can't stop you." She said, standing aside to allow them entry. "But I'll have you know, I have zero confidence in you people."

Nymphadora squawked indignantly at the slight on their abilities while the rest tramped down on their own annoyance.

"Tonks, you go get Harry and bring him down here." The gruff former master auror ordered.

She nodded in acknowledgement and headed up the stairs.

Once up the stairs, Tonks overhead hushed voices of two people from a door that was slightly ajar and tried to listen in.

"Do you think she'll be able to do something to help?" Tonks heard a feminine voice ask.

This disturbed Tonks slightly. Who was this girl, alone in a room with Harry? With no adult supervision?

"I'm not sure. But we're going into hiding and I don't want to think about what she might do if I disappeared without warning. At least this way-!" Whatever He was about to say was cut off as Tonks let out a curse as she had leaned over too far and tripped through the door.

She looked up to see the most gorgeous green eyes staring at her intently from her position on the floor. 'A girl could find herself suddenly missing her panties while getting lost in those eyes.' She thought to herself.

"Wotcher Harry, I'm Tonks!" She chirped happily when she got back to her feet. She noticed that the reason for this latest bout of clumsiness was that her body had unconsciously shifted again, for some reason her breasts had grown quite a bit. That was weird. It was normally something that she did when she wanted to get a blokes attention.

She put her hand out for a handshake, when she noticed that Harry already had his wand in hand and trained on her. Looking around, she found the other occupant who had been talking to Harry was Hermione, who also had her wand trained on her. 'Well, good on them for being cautious.' Tonks supposed.

"Well that's awkward." She said before looking back up to meet his eyes. She shouldn't have. Tonks felt her legs nearly buckle in arousal at the intense look in the young man's eyes, but she somehow managed to hold firm under his gaze.

"I'm with the group Dumbledore sent to pick you up and move you to a secure location. Remus is with us." She said, hoping to ease his suspicion.

It worked well enough as Harry lowered his wand slightly and cast a quick look in Hermione's direction, having a silent conversation between them, and both coming to the conclusion that Tonks must not have overheard anything incriminating.

Before the conversation could go any further, Remus appeared in the doorway.

"Tonks, what's taking so long?" The haggard looking werewolf asked before taking in the sight of Harry and Hermione.

"Professor Lupin! It's good to see you again." Hermione greeted enthusiastically at seeing the most liked defense professor from their time in Hogwarts so far.

"Hello Hermione, it's good to see you and Harry both. And I'm not a professor anymore." He corrected.

Remus frowned in confusion for a moment. "Actually, what are you doing here Hermione? Dumbledore said no one was supposed to contact Harry to prevent any information slipping to You-Know-Who." He admonished gently.

Hermione wore a smug grin before answering, "Dumbledore only said that no one was supposed to _write_ to Harry. He never said anything about calling on the phone, something no one in the magical world would know how to monitor; and he never forbid anyone from visiting either."

"Y-yes well Dumbl-,"

"Dumbledore sent you to pick us up then?" Harry asked frostily, cutting him off. Still angry at the old man.

"Yes, we're here to escort you to headquarters, you'll be safe there." Remus said.

Harry let out a long, suffering, exhale that made his annoyance clear for all in the room. "Ok then. Hermione and I are packed and ready. Let's go."

The dark haired young adult grabbed the handle to his trunk while Hermione grabbed hers and they started making their way down the stairs.

Tonks followed behind them and couldn't stop thinking about how hot it was that Harry stood up to one of the 'responsible' adults. She admired that he was quite rebellious. It might have also helped that she had and incredible view of his arse at the moment. The currently pink haired girl started to consider going after this younger man. He was clearly with Hermione based on their body language, but maybe they could use a girl like her to spice up their life. They can play the 'guess the real Hermione' game.

The party of four made their way downstairs and Petunia rushed to embrace Harry one last time, her heart breaking at the thought of how long it would be before he came back home.

Hermione and Harry said their farewells to Petunia, then went outside to join the rest of the wizards and witches waiting for them.

"Alright, now we're in a pickle. We only brought enough brooms for us, plus Harry. So since we have one extra," Mad Eye Moody said while staring right at Hermione, "Harry, you'll need to use your own. So go ahead and fish it out of your trunk, and be quick about it. We're behind schedule as it is."

Tonks looked up to the darkening rain clouds and furrowed her brow before she spoke up, "I don't think we should take brooms and fly there, we'll get soaked for sure."

"Just a little rain Tonks, it won't kill ya." Moody responded.

"Why are we flying on brooms to wherever it is that we're going?" Harry asked.

"Because we don't want to get caught by death eaters on the way there." Emmaline told them, speaking up for the first time.

"And we can't apparate or take a port key because...?" Harry trailed off leadingly.

"Making a port key without a license is illegal." Kingsley told them, "But we _could_ side along apparate you two." The dark skinned auror said speculatively.

Moody grumbled to himself at having his plan shot down. He had so few reasons to ride a broom these days, and it looks like today wouldn't be one of them.

"Fine! We'll apparate to the rendezvous point."

Tonks whooped in triumph and seized her opportunity to latch on to the hunk of man meat called Harry Potter. "Hold on tight Harry."

Taking the spunky girls advice he wrapped his arms around Tonks allowing Remus to take his trunk while Emmaline wrapped her arm around Hermione with Shacklebolt taking her trunk.

Meanwhile, Tonks' face lit up in a full blush at the feeling of Harry's lean muscles pressed against her body. She gave herself a mental shake in order to focus on apparating them, she didn't want to splinch them after all.

A crack filled Harry's ears and a pressure moved around him as his body felt like it was being forced through a tube no bigger than a straw. Thankfully it was over in moments. He was disoriented and almost felt like throwing up, but Tonks was there for him, rubbing circles on his back.

"Was that your first time apparating?" Tonks asked.

"Yes..." He started to answer before he remembered an incident from his childhood when Dudley and his gang had chased him. One moment he was running, trying to get away, and the next he was on the roof of the cafeteria. 'It didn't feel as bad when I did it then, maybe the difference has something to do with doing it on your own, or taking someone along with you?' He thought.

Harry looked around at their surroundings, and noticed that all the others had arrived with their own cracks of displaced air. When his eyes fell on Hermione however, he noticed her and Vance must have been there before them, because she was currently glaring daggers at Tonks.

He thought it was adorable and wanted to ravish her right then and there to see how long she could keep the glare up under his ministrations before caving into the pleasure. They would have time for that later though.

Upon closer inspection of his surroundings, Harry saw that they were in a neighborhood of townhouses on one side of the street, with a rather nice park on the other.

Moody clomped over to Harry and Hermione and held out a scrap of paper for them, "Here read this."

' _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number twelve Grimmauld Place.'_

A second later Moody snatched the paper out of their hands and set it on fire to destroy the evidence.

The two teens didn't get to question why, as the space between number eleven and number thirteen seemed to ripple. The other two buildings almost appeared to be pushed aside as another building sprung up in between the two.

Harry caught on fairly quickly. The building didn't just magically appear; it was always there to begin with. He just couldn't comprehend that it was there. Comparing what he could see now, to the brief glimpse he had before, it was completely seamless.

"That's an impressive piece of magic." Harry said with Hermione nodding in agreement.

"That's the Fidelius charm. It can turn anything into a secret, hiding it from everyone. Except for the secret keeper, and anyone they tell the secret to, hence the piece of paper." Remus lectured like he used to do as a professor.

A look a grief passed over his face before he continued, "It was the same spell your parents used to hide from You-Know-Who at the end of the war."

"And _Pettigrew_ was their secret keeper?" Harry asked incredulously.

Remus shifted uncomfortably for a moment, "Well they didn't think he was a traitor. At the time, none of us did. I didn't even suspect until I saw both him and Sirius again." As he finished a new wave of sadness enveloped him from all his regrets in thinking the worst of his friend for so many years.

'And I thought I liked this guy?' Tonks thought to herself, then looked at Harry whose back was straight and radiating confidence in himself. Tonks couldn't help licking her lips, 'Now there's a man I want.'

They all filed their way inside the entryway to the townhouse, meanwhile, Emmaline Vance and Nymphadora Tonks where having a shared bonding moment over checking out Harry's ass, much to Hermione's ire. The pink haired auror was the unlucky one however, as she tripped over an umbrella stand that was fashioned out of a troll's foot, knocking it over and causing a commotion.

The drapes along the back wall suddenly split apart revealing a magical portrait that screamed at them, "FILTH! MUDBLOODS! Oh how far the ancient house of Black has fallen." She trailed off mournfully. "KREACHER! Remove this scum from my home!"

Before the portrait could say anything further, Sirius stormed in and closed the drapes, muffling the obscenities.

Sirius took a deep breath in, turned around and exhaled, "Well, I see you've all met my mother now. Charming lady isn't she?"

Harry took in his godfather's appearance and was happy to see that he appeared to be in much better condition than the last time he saw him. The mangy mutt wasn't so mangy anymore now that he didn't look half-starved from lack of food; and clean hair and skin gave away that he'd finally gotten a bath at some point.

"Sirius." Harry said while stepping forward.

"Pup!" Sirius's eyes lit up when he saw his godson and rushed forward to give him a manly embrace, not a hug dammit.

"You cleaned up."

"And you've gotten bigger. You're taller than me now." Sirius said.

"I've been eating better." Harry admitted without thinking.

Sirius's mood darkened, as well as a few others who heard.

Sensing the turn in emotions, Harry decided to change the subject. "So, that's your mother?" He asked pointing at the drapes that had finally gone silent at some point.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and started guiding him away from the reception hall and towards the kitchen. "Sadly yes. Quite the pureblood fanatic that one. We need to be quiet in the hall or else she'll wake up and scream like a banshee. Bloody annoying. Sometimes it'll take her awhile to wind down."

Harry scratched his chin as he mulled over what he'd just been told. "Have you ever tried messing with her to have fun, or just until she stops?"

"Really? How so?" Sirius asked while feeling his inner Marauder cackling in glee that his godson was walking down the correct path in his opinion.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Pull a complete one eighty in personality and agree with everything she says. Come up with extravagant lies, like the muggles are waging war and nuked everything and now there's nothing left. Whip it out and just masturbate in front of her while looking her in the eye."

Sirius had been nodding along to all of these golden ideas until that last one his godson came up with, with casual indifference. And absolutely lost it.

His barking laughter rang out uncontrollably. So much so he had to reach out to the wall to steady himself. He hadn't laughed this hard or been this happy since before he started his stint in Azkaban.

The others that had been behind them had varying expressions ranging from humor to horror at the mental images Harry had unknowingly put in their heads.

All of the noise Sirius was making drew a few of the other residents of Grimmauld place.

"What's going on out here?" Molly Weasley asked when she came over to them, followed by her children, the twins, Ron, and Ginny.

Sirius seemed to get his laughter to subside, but when he made to speak, he ended up mouthing masturbate instead which renewed his laughing.

"There, there Sirius. It's not that funny." Harry said as he patted him on the back.

His godfather finally managed to calm down, taking deep gulps of breath while holding his side.

"Yes it is. And I'm proud of you pup." Sirius said.

Molly huffed at being ignored and tried to bring attention back to the matter at hand. "If you're quite finished Sirius? The meeting is starting soon." Having said her peace, she ushered them all into the kitchen.

Once inside, Harry couldn't help but notice that both Dumbledore and Snape where in attendance. For some reason that Harry didn't know, the headmaster refused to meet his gaze, which he found odd. But even more odd than that, was Snape's reaction to seeing Harry. At first he wore his typical sneer before an errant thought seemed to make him frown instead, then finally settling on a board expression.

"What meeting?" Hermione piped up in curiosity.

"Dumbledore's secret club of vigilantes." Sirius answered.

"Which you children are not a part of and will need to leave while we talk." Molly said. "Ron, Ginny, why don't you two show Harry and Hermione to your rooms."

"Ooooh actually, Sirius, I need to talk to you about that. Can we talk after the meeting?" Harry asked.

He received a nod and a thumbs up in response.

"Oh come on mum."

"Let us stay."

"We're almost old enough to join anyway." The twins said trying to plead their case for being included.

"But not old enough yet." Their mother said, putting her foot down.

"Come on Harry, say something. Don't you want to stick around and find out what's going on?" Ron asked, apparently having either cooled down about Harry and Hermione getting together, or more likely having forgotten already.

The din of conversation from the gathered crowed seemed to quiet down to wait for Harry's response as most turned to look at him.

Harry cast a look at Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the people in the cramped kitchen that he did, or didn't know before shrugging his shoulders in indifference.

"Not really. I'm sure if it's something _really_ important, or if it pertains to me directly, they'll tell me." The raven haired teen answered only to be met with deafening silence as everyone had, for some reason, expected him to demand to be included and put up a fight.

To Harry, it was sad proof that some of them had been reading a little too much into the 'Daily Prophet'. Others like Sirius, and surprisingly Tonks, were smiling in approval at his mature response.

Snape's features seemed to morph into a ferocious snarl and looked like he wanted to say something taunting or derogatory but thought better of it and kept silent.

Dumbledore was the most confusing to Harry. The old man looked worried about the way Harry dismissed being included in the meeting, but he couldn't figure out why that would be. If Dumbledore was going to hide things from him, then he wasn't going acknowledge him anymore.

"Besides I have more important things to do. Let's go work on my defense Hermione."

Molly Weasley snapped out of it quickly enough and moved to stop them, assuming they were talking about defense against the dark arts. "Wait, wait. I don't want you using magic, that's how you got into trouble in the first place."

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, not having made the leap in logic that Molly did. "My _legal_ defense? Why would we need to use magic for that? Hermione and I are just going to research books."

Suddenly, Harry's face lit up in happiness at a thought and he snapped his fingers. "Unless I can demand a trial by combat!" He said, sounding more excited by the second.

"Ah, Harry my boy, I'm afraid they don't do that anymore. Before my time even." Dumbledore finally spoke up to Harry, though for some reason found a spot on the table infinitely more interesting to look at.

Harry's face fell into a blank and cold mask, the sudden shift in emotions worrying some of the people in the room.

"You know why I don't like you Dumbledore." Harry spoke quietly, getting a startled reaction from everyone at the blatant admission. "It's because you call me 'boy'."

Snape very nearly lost his composure and started hurling insults at the 'boy' if he was going to give him such an opening, but remembering the last conversation he had with his dark lady stayed his tongue.

Harry turned and started walking to the exit before stopping again and looking over his shoulder at everyone in the room. "My uncle used to call me 'boy' before he beat me, then threw me into my room for the first eleven years of my life."

He pushed the door further open and started to walk out before firing one last parting shot to the still stunned audience. "The cupboard under the stairs. Which you knew, because that's where my first Hogwarts letter was addressed to."

No one saw the smirk on his face as he left. Dumbledore had admitted to Harry before that he knew he would have a difficult life growing up when he asked why he had to return to the Dursley's year after year. Yet he never received a definitive _reason_ for why he had to.

The aged headmaster insisted that Harry _must_ be exaggerating how badly his relatives treated him. That his family really _does_ care for him.

'Let's see if everyone else thinks I'm exaggerating.' He thought to himself. Harry was just happy he landed his first blow against the infallible Dumbledore and put a crack in his armor that would be visible for all of his die hard supporters to see.

Harry didn't even notice the other presence intertwined with his soul whose emotions from her own experiences with the old fool slightly influenced him and gave him the courage and the push needed to stand up for himself.

 **ALALAL**

 _2 Hours later_

Another audible crack of telltale apparition sounded through the neighborhood of Privet Drive. If anyone was around to witness the arrival of this witch, they would have seen the most stunning blonde haired, blue eyed goddess to ever walk the Earth. Or so men would say at least. Most women would be seething in jealousy and despair, all the while cursing fate for being so unfair as to give this one woman such a large share of beauty, as if good looks were a finite resource.

The woman started off at a sedate pace to her destination, oozing sexuality with every breath and every step. The latest, fashionable, black, skintight jeans hugged her delectable rear end and long legs ending in leather high heeled boots that matched. Her top consisted of a simple long sleeved, satin blouse, that was a dark sapphire blue to match her eyes.

For makeup, she wore light pink lipstick and just a touch of eyeshadow. Rather little compared to what most women wear on a daily basis, but for her, more than she'd ever worn in her entire life. She spent a few weeks in different beauty salons with her friends the past few weeks eagerly soaking up whatever relevant knowledge she could so she could get it just right. She considered this time spent a worthwhile investment into herself, it would have been unacceptable to overdo it and end up looking like a cheap whore.

No, for the man she set out to ensnare, only perfection would be satisfactory. She'd done enough research on her future mate to know exactly what it would take to make him hers. Some would have called it obsessive. She preferred the term adequately prepared.

Everything about her today was tailor made for this next moment. Her clothes were carefully selected to be simple, yet flattering in all the right places. The man she was after didn't care for overly fancy or excessive things from her observations of him. Either of those would have only hindered her efforts for what she sought to accomplish; a slow buildup of seduction that starts off friendly and innocent enough, until it escalates to the point when he only realizes what happened after its already too late. With him giving her his body, his soul, his love as she returns it by giving the same of herself.

Her nature had made wearing makeup a moot point all her life until now. Now that she knows her chosen mate is immune to her supernatural charms, she needed something subtle to catch his eye, something small that says, 'I've done this for you and no other.' As an unspoken display of her affection.

She nervously checked herself over one last time as she reached the doorstep to Number Four Privet Drive. Not really believing that anything had fallen out of place, but just to give herself one last moment to steal her nerves before she gives her everything to him. And also to push aside any lingering doubts.

She had tried multiple times to contact her love via mail owl, only to have every attempt rebuffed. The strikingly beautiful woman deduced that there must be some sort of mail ward over his place of residence. Whether or not he knew he was under one was something they would be discussing today, as he hadn't made mention of it before when he visited her in the medical wing during the last week of school, it's just one of those things you tell people when you make plans to write over summer.

In order to meet with her love, she infiltrated the British Ministry of Magic a few days ago under the guise of applying for work. Oh she knew behind her back those stuck up purebloods made derogatory and racist comments about her because of her heritage and would never actually let her work there; so it was only fair she make them pay for it by turning them into drooling idiots and embarrass themselves in an effort to get her to look at them.

It was all too easy to get a clerk to get the address of Harry Potter for her. It was especially funny when she coyly asked him to forget about that little favor he did for her, when he took it literally and promptly obliviated himself.

She shifted her black lace bra that contrasted perfectly with her cream white skin under her top one more time in an effort to make her 'girls' more presentable, and rang the doorbell.

For the second time that day, Petunia answered the door. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked in a much friendlier voice, seeing as it was a normal, albeit, beautiful woman this time instead of a merry band of misfits.

"'Allo, my name iz Fleur Delacour and I am a friend of Arry's. May I see him?" The blonde bombshell asked.

At first the accent threw Petunia off, a holdover from so many years spent with that oaf of a husband left her with a mistrust of foreigners, especially the French. But then she asked for her beloved nephew and realized this must be a friend that he described, one of the other competitors in that horrid tournament based on her looks and accent.

Petunia mentally sighed, there was just no way she could compete for her nephew if _these_ were the types of women he was attracting.

"Harry's mentioned you a time or two. You can come in and have some tea if you want, but I'm sorry to tell you he's not hear, and will be out for the rest of the summer." She said.

Fleur frowned at the information she was given as she accepted the invitation to come in. "And why iz he not 'ere?" She asked.

And so she sat down and listened to how Harry was attacked by dementors, summoned to trial for breaking the law, and whisked away by people working for his headmaster to 'keep him safe'.

"Are you alright Ms. Delacour? I know how troublesome it must have been to come all the way here only to have just missed him."

The veela took in a deep breath before exhaling and answering, "I am fine Mrs. Dursley. But when I find whoever sent zo's monsters after my Harry I'm going to... 'Ow you say?... Cut a bitch?"

 **ALALAL**

 _Malfoy Manor_

"Aren't you a beautiful creature." A seductive voice purred as she stroked her fingers through the snowy owl's plumage. "And such a smart owl too." Voldemort continued. She was being truthful on both counts. Not only was this owl regal enough for Harry, but it had to be abnormally clever to find its way through all of the loopholes in the security wards in order to deliver her a letter.

"He sent you a letter my lady?" Narcissa asked.

The dark lady gave a too wide smile than the situation may have warranted. "Yes! He loves me! He has to if he risked sending his own owl deliver a message to me. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She said excitedly.

She wasted no more time in opening the letter, eager to read Harry's words.

 _Dear Lady Voldemort,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I'm still not sure how I feel about you, or the things you've told me, but I promise you I am giving it proper attention and consideration. I hope you understand just how seriously I'm taking it, as I've used my friend, and owl, Hedwig to deliver this message. Please treat her well._

 _I wanted to write you to tell you of what happened to me today, and what's going to happen soon. Earlier, I was having a picnic with my friend in the park, when we we're attacked by two dementors. I successfully managed to drive them off with a patronus. I later received a slightly confusing series of letters from both the Ministry of Magic, and the headmaster._

 _Near as I can tell, I have a sham trial that I must attend, and I'm being moved to a secure location on Dumbledore's orders. This is the main reason I'm writing to you. I'm not sure if you'll be able to continue correspondence with me wherever it is I'm going, and I don't think I could keep it hidden even if you do. Please don't feel the need to rush off or do anything drastic, I'll be fine. My friend and I are working on how to win the trial. Also, I'm sure you'll find a way to talk to me once the school year starts again._

 _And on a parting note, I have felt this connection we share. I don't know what it means, or how it happened. I don't know how I feel about everything yet. Please give me more time._

 _Harry Potter._

Once she finished reading the letter, Voldemort found herself panting with desire. It may not have been overly romantic (or at all), but it showed that he was concerned for her. _Concerned_ for _her_.

She didn't miss the few parts that he'd omitted or tried to hide in some way. She knew that he didn't just drive off two dementors; he outright destroyed one. And he very deliberately didn't mention that his _friend_ was a girl and that her name was Hermione. She thought it was actually adorable that he would try to protect his pet from her as if she would do something about it. The only reason she'd ever get involved with the girl is if she stepped out of line and did something that deserved punishment.

The dark lady delicately replaced the letter inside the envelope as though it was the most precious thing in the world, and to her at this point it was.

She got up and walked around the desk. "Come Narcissa, escort me to my room. I need you to help me relieve some stress."

"M-my lady?!" The former Malfoy stuttered at the implication in her tone.

Voldemort had a sinful grin as amusement danced in her eyes when she saw Narcissa's hopeful yet vulnerable features.

She walked up to the blonde and raised her right hand to gently stroke her cheek. "It's very simple my dear. I have needs." Then she leaned in until their lips where a hairsbreadth apart. "And the only man I will ever let touch me is out of my reach for now."

Voldemort leaned in and captured Narcissa's gasp of surprise with her lips, Voldemort's full and luscious red molding to Narcissa's soft pink. The parseltongue of the dark lady teased its exceptional oral potential as it slip into the blonde's mouth and fully encircled her own tongue before tugging it back into the invading mouth.

Eventually, after what felt like minutes, but was only a scant few seconds, the dark lady released her prey and pulled back, allowing the panting Narcissa to catch her breath. All the while thinking about the connection she shared with Harry and sending what she was doing with Narcissa through. She got excited approval from him in return, as she suspected she would. She knew her lover well and what he wants it seems.

She leaned in to whisper in the recovering blonde's ear, "Harry felt that, and gives his blessing. Are you going to let him down?" She finished by oh so gently nipping her earlobe.

Narcissa's thoughts were now on overdrive to make up for the lost time of freezing up during that wonderful kiss. That one lip lock that lasted seconds was more passionate than anything that ever happened between her and her ex-husband. There was only one possible response.

"Anything for you and Harry my lady. Please let me attend you."

Voldemort gave a smoldering look with her eyes as she took Narcissa by the hand and pulled her into her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Hedwig sat on an owl perch with a wing over her head, desperately trying to pretend she was asleep. She got enough of that kind of thing from her human and the brown haired one at home. 

**A/N: Thank you all so much for those of you who made it this far. Everyone who has reviewed or pm'd me has been that much more that kept me going. When I started, I was incredibly nervous and had all the typical self-doubts. I'd only told one person of my goal of getting a stupidly high number of over 1,000 fav's or follows. But now, here we are.**

 **A/N2: Everyone is absolutely right, Fleur Delacour will be in the harem. I guess I just had a forgetful moment when I made the list so far on the last chapter. Also someone asked if I'd change Harry's patronus, not gonna lie, I want to. But I didn't want to do any stereotypical dragon/phoenix/basilisk, and couldn't think of anything by the time I got to writing that scene. Then I had a thought, getting gored by antlers would hurt, so I'll leave it at that until I come up with something better. That is assuming Harry ends up using it again for the rest of the story. Someone also mentioned putting a warning up for when a lemon starts, and I think I will from now on... But I'm not going back to fix it in previous chapters. I'm just that lazy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update again. I usually take a break right after finishing a chapter for a few days, and** _ **every time**_ **it turns into weeks. Maybe one day I'll learn not to break momentum? If any of you are curious about what I spent my time on instead of writing (like I should have been), it was HFY stories. One after another for like... this entire time. I got problems OK!?**

 **Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language.**

 **Secondary Warning: After proofreading this chapter I just realized that it's like... almost half lemon. But at least there is an appropriate warning before it starts!**

 **Aggressive Love**

 **Chapter 7**

The hushed silence that fell over the gathered crowed of the Order in the wake of Harry's somewhat harsh put down of the leader of the light didn't last long enough for Dumbledore's liking.

All at once, as if everyone had coordinated beforehand, started speaking at the same time. The volume steadily grew louder and louder, surprisingly not solely due to Molly Weasley's shrill voice alone, though she certainly contributed more than her fair share.

Then again, perhaps Dumbledore should be grateful that everyone was too busy trying to talk over each other in their outrage instead of coordinating and focusing on asking him the poignant, uncomfortable questions.

"Stupid arrogant brat. Exaggerating to get attention." The headmaster heard Snape mumble to himself in between grinding his teeth together.

Albus wisely kept his mouth shut in the cacophony of noise. There was no reason to correct Severus that Harry had likely understated things.

He remembered well the manipulations he'd set in place all those years ago to ensure Harry had a miserable childhood. It should have been classic manipulation at its finest. The aged headmaster wanted to put himself in a position to 'rescue' young Harry from a horrible home life, give him access to a world of magic and wonders. Keep sending him back to his family every summer to remind him of life without the magical world, then graciously allow him to return for the next semester. Rinse and repeat while ingratiating himself to Harry to associate an escape from his family and access to magic with himself so he would be willing to follow the headmaster's directions. If everything had gone to plan, it would have required very little effort on his part and gained him the undying loyalty of Harry Potter.

The reasons for needing the Potter heir on his side were varied and numerous. Besides the main goal of throwing him at Voldemort in their inevitable final battle; Dumbledore enjoyed many years of putting Harry's fame and wealth to good use. As long as it was known that he was Harry's guardian and keeping him safe, he was able to imply that any agenda he wanted pushed through would be to the benefit of the savior of Wizarding Britain manipulating people into agreeing with him when the otherwise might not have. After Dumbledore made sure that Harry's godparents were... indisposed, he was able to swoop in and use his position as Chief Warlock to make an executive decision to claim Harry as his ward. Sadly the goblins were on top of their game as always, and the spiteful little buggers had used some loopholes to limit Albus' access to the Potter fortune.

But Dumbledore wasn't born yesterday, not with these wrinkles, and found some loopholes of his own to exploit. He may have only had access to Harry's trust vault that he could empty once a year, but by suggesting to Hagrid way back on Harry's first visit to Diagon Alley that he only withdraw what he needed, and then preventing him from needing to return to the bank every year afterwards; Dumbledore could continue to drain the not insubstantial amount for a few more years yet.

He felt this was one of his few consolations considering the Potter family grimoire was a dead end. Oh there where certainly interesting and useful things in it. But nothing coming even close to the level of whatever Lily Potter did to Harry to save him from the killing curse. The idea that she could have created something of that magnitude on her own was ludicrous to Dumbledore, and he never even entertained the idea of such a possibility. That left the obvious conclusion in his mind, that the Potter grimoire currently in his possession was either a decoy, or more likely would only unlock its hidden secrets for a Potter. If that is the case, then those secrets will _remain_ secrets. He wasn't about to put something that powerful into Harry's hands.

Unfortunately, Albus had overestimated how well things were going on securing Harry's loyalty. He'd had no idea whatsoever that Harry's uncle had been referring to him as 'boy' in a negative light all his life, equating it with pain, suffering, and humiliation. Dumbledore could have cursed himself if he didn't need to keep up an air of calm disappointment in front of the Order. All these years, the aged headmaster had been trying to cultivate a grandfatherly bond with Harry, only to now realize he most likely destroyed any progress he made when referring to Harry as 'my boy'. Such a simple little thing had set him so far back that it may be too late to recover from. That coupled with the strange situation with Voldemort, and his plans were crumbling down around him. Perhaps it was time to take a step back, let some things go, and start formulating new plans around these recent developments.

Taking a look around, he saw his beloved Order of the Phoenix alternately demanding answers from him and bickering among themselves. Dumbledore heaved a very audible sigh of disappointment that was lost in the noise and went unnoticed.

 **ALALAL**

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand leaving the chaos in the kitchen behind them. They didn't get far however, before they were accosted by the rest of the Weasley family.

The twins, Fred and George, linked arms with the couple and quickly led them to up the stairs and into one of the unused rooms.

Harry didn't protest being led away, happy to catch up with the twins, but wary of being around Ron. Hermione was content to follow Harry's lead, and while she already dismissed Ron as unimportant and useless. What was of more interest to her was that she couldn't help but notice 'the look' Ginny was giving her man. Those bedroom eyes the red head was giving Harry raised her hackles and she resolved herself to staking her claim on her Harry. As far as Hermione was concerned, Ginny was too immature and didn't have any outstanding qualities that would make her worthy of joining them.

"Well played Harrikens!" One of the red headed twins started off.

"About time you said something." The other one chimed in.

"Maybe something will get down about it?"

"A little late for that my dear brother, he's almost an adult."

"True, true my significantly less handsome brother."

"I know, bask in my glory my intellectually inferior twin."

"Anyways, how are you holding up Harry?"

"Yeah, we heard you were attacked by dementors?"

The two finished their lighthearted bantering back and forth and looked at Harry expectantly.

The raven haired teen nodded in confirmation before telling them about what happened earlier today. Sadly he didn't get very far before he was interrupted by Ron.

"What do you mean you two were just having a picnic? Is that why you wrote and told us not to pick you up Hermione? Because you were spending time with him!?" Ron's voice nearly raised to a shout in disbelief.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Of _course_ I've been spending time with Harry. He's my boyfriend so why wouldn't I?"

Ginny's heart clenched as she felt a ball of ice settle in her stomach at that revelation. That... that _bitch_ stole her man. Hermione _knew_ that she loved Harry and went and took him anyway. That must be it. That bushy haired bookworm must have known that Ginny wanted to make her move on Harry sometime during this school year and beat her to it. The red head brushed off how close the two of them seemed at the end of the last semester, she realized that was clearly a mistake now. She should have been more vigilant, more assertive. Now she was going to have to find a way to seduce Harry and take him for herself.

She heaved a deep breath to calm herself down, it wouldn't do to lose her composure in front of everyone here. Ginny knew she'd have to be subtle in her approach. But Merlin she could smell him from here and it wasn't doing her rapidly beating heart any favors having to hold back from throwing herself at him.

Meanwhile Ron's mouth gaped trying to wrap his mind around what he'd just been told, desperately looking for something to grasp onto in this situation. Like Ginny, he too bushed off Harry and Hermione getting closer together at the end of last year. It was more of outright denial and ignorance on his part though. After he'd screamed at Harry, _over this very thing_ , he thought everything would go back to normal come next semester.

He thought that Hermione and Harry would drift apart due to lack of contact, Harry would apologize for the misunderstanding and Ron could move in and start courting Hermione to be his future wife.

Only now he finds that Harry and Hermione haven't just been keeping in contact, but had even spent who knows how long together over the break. He latched onto that futile train of thought and blurted out the first thing he could think of. "But what about what Dumbledore said? That we weren't supposed to talk to Harry and leave him alone?"

This was a mistake, if Hermione's murderous expression and Harry's blank stone face were any indication. Then again, no one ever accused him of being perceptive, it was because of this that he remained ignorant to just how badly he fucked up.

"Professor Dumbledore only told us we weren't supposed to write to Harry because of the possibility of death eaters intercepting his mail." Hermione started quietly. "He made no mention of any other means of contacting Harry, or of even going to see him in person. Both of which I did because I wanted to."

Ron swiftly abandoned that route of arguing, thinking that Harry would make easier prey that he could cow quickly, briefly forgetting that Harry had been staunchly sticking up for himself lately.

"What about you Potter? Why Hermione when you could have any girl you want? It's not enough for you that you're famous and rich, now you have to take my girl too!?" The youngest Weasley male raised his voice.

Harry's stony visage gave way to one of pure incredulity as Ron ranted at them. But before he could respond with an appropriate verbal smack down, Hermione beat him to the punch.

"You're girl?" Hermione's voice laced with venom quieted the room.

Ron audibly gulped when he saw the pure loathing in Hermione's eyes, and for the first time today, realized that he might have overstepped some bounds he was previously unaware of.

"If you think for even one second that you've ever had a chance with me, then you are clearly delusional. I'm not an object that can be owned, I'm a witch who can make my own decisions. And for your information, Harry didn't _choose_ me, I _chose_ him." Hermione finished with emphasis on her being with Harry of her own volition.

Ron's ears were burning as red as his hair in embarrassment, but onward he trudged, hell bent on digging this hole even further with a single minded determination that in any other setting might have been impressive.

"W-what about everything we've been through? All our adventures together? What about-"

"Apparently they mean nothing to you if you're using them as blackmail to try and guilt us into doing what you want." Harry interrupted.

Before the green eyed teen decided to really tear into Ron, he took a deep calming breath instead, knowing that to expend any more effort than necessary here would be pointless when the end result will be the same.

"You've always been a fair weather friend Ron, and only ever helped out when we asked or when it was convenient for you. But this is the last straw. We're not friends anymore. Don't talk to us again." Harry summed up succinctly.

Ron's teeth grinded together and he snarled in rage, "Fuck you then! You'll be sorry." He shouted before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Harry let out an explosive breath, "Well that's at least better than, 'My father will hear about this'."

Hermione's unladylike snort erupted into full blown laughter with the twins and Ginny joining in from the break in tension.

One of the twins spoke up first after everyone subsided, "Harry mate, we're sorry for our git of a brother." George, or perhaps it was Fred, apologized.

"He's been a bit of a bother." The other one piped up.

"More like a gigantic prat, I can't believe he's so immature." Ginny interrupted with her opinion before the twins' rhyming tangent could really take off.

"Don't worry Harry, Hermione, we'll try talking some sense into him." The twin on the right said.

"After we prank him senseless of course."

"Well we can't let him off easy, and he does need to learn a lesson."

"He's never learned anything from us pranking him before though." The twin on the left expressed fake concern.

"But we're optimistic something will get through to him."

"Eventually." The two brothers said the last in unison.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and seemed to have their own mental connection on par with Fred and George, when in reality they both just knew the other well enough to know that they both feel the same way for this.

"We appreciate it guys. But even if you succeed, we're still done with him." Harry said.

Hermione nodded along in agreement, "We're washing our hands of it." She confirmed.

The five of them only spent a little while longer catching up on how their respective summer break had gone until then. George and Fred teased the lovebirds before telling them everything they figured out about the Order of the Phoenix, the members they knew about, and some idea of what they did to gather intelligence. Needless to say, Harry was unimpressed with the whole, 'hide under an invisibility cloak and hope someone says something where they just happen to hear it'.

They also talked about how they invented 'Extendable Ears' as a form of magical listening device which greatly impressed Hermione who gave them more ideas for improvements by explaining the muggle equivalent.

Eventually they were called down to dinner. Most of the Weasley family was in attendance, as well as a few members of the Order. Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Harry's godfather Sirius Black where among them.

Molly Weasley seemed to be extra smothering of Harry tonight, and he wasn't sure if she'd heard about the falling out he had with Ron earlier or not. He brushed it off either way, and had to politely, yet firmly tell her that he was fine, and yes he had enough on his plate.

On Harry's left, at the head of the table, sat Sirius, while Hermione sat to his right. Harry took the opportunity to get right into talking and catching up with his godfather during the meal in between bites.

"So, Sirius, I was wondering if I could get my own room while I'm here?" Harry said while slightly tilting his head in the direction of Hermione, hoping he would get the hint.

Sirius beamed at Harry, more than getting the hint, and being exorbitantly proud of his godson.

"Absolutely! There are plenty of rooms. Those were the first places to get cleaned in this dusty old house right after the kitchen and the sitting room. We'll go pick one out right after supper." He finished with a wink.

Some might have thought he was being irresponsible by letting Harry have a room to himself knowing full well his girlfriend would be spending more time in there with him than in her own she was supposed to share with Ginny. But Sirius remembered what it was like being a teenager. And he felt it was the first of many things he could do to make it up to Harry for not being there for him when he was growing up like he should have.

'Besides,' he mentally justified to himself, 'Harry's a lot more mature and responsible than I was at that age, and Hermione's got a good head on her shoulders. I'm sure they'll be safe and not have any accidental witches and wizards running around any time soon.'

Tonks had sat down next to Hermione taking the opportunity to get to know the younger witch, and perhaps hint at a threesome.

Hermione regaled Tonks with the true version of events that her and Harry had been a part of throughout the years. Things that their circle of friends thought everyone knew but apparently didn't, like the philosophers stone and the traps they had to get through in first year. The chamber of secrets and the basilisk contained within that Harry killed using only a phoenix, a hat, and a sword. Rescuing Sirius from dementors and an unjust execution. The only story that Tonks actually knew beforehand was the Tri Wizard Tournament, and that was because she was briefed on it due to her being a part of the Order of the Phoenix.

The metamorphmagus was astounded that they had been in more life threatening situations at _school_ than she herself had being an auror. But then again, that's not taking into account her training under Mad Eye Moody when she was a cadet, the less said about that the better as she blocked out flashbacks of near daily ambushes and fake assassination attempts to drill in the importance of 'Constant Vigilance'. None of the aurors she knew could have accomplished half as much as they did even with all of their training. Tonks admired Hermione's part in all of it and could see why Harry made her his girlfriend. And it only made the metamorph want him more.

Resolving herself to do whatever it takes to get a piece of them, Tonks talked herself up for the first time in years. She decided to start casually of course, the dinner table, no matter how engrossed everyone else is in what they were doing, is no place to state her desire to hop in bed with Harry and Hermione outright.

So the hot pink haired girl talked about her time as an auror, her interests in rock music, and nonchalantly segued into her being a metamorphmagus and all that entailed. _That_ got Hermione's interest, and Harry's if his head turning to regard her seemed any indication.

Now that the bait was laid, Tonks felt confident she'd be able to snare them, completely unaware of how in over her head she was.

Harry's undisguised interest was just the icing on the cake for Hermione's decision to bring Nymphadora into their little coven. The metamorph was the first person she'd encountered so far who met her criteria. Tonks being not only an auror, but trained by Alastor Moody, the meanest, toughest dark wizard catcher around meant that she could not only take care of herself; but more importantly could protect Harry should the need arise. This alone might have been worth inducting her to their side, but combined with her natural shapeshifting talent? It was a no brainer, and worth every effort to secure her both in, and outside of the bedroom.

Unbeknownst to them, Ginny Weasley saw how close the auror and Hermione were becoming, and assumed correctly what would soon transpire between the three of them. The petite red head seethed on the inside, that _yet another_ woman was moving in on what should rightfully be _her_ territory. Outwardly, she kept up a pleasant demeanor while her mind spun furiously to plot a way to help Harry understand that he needs her.

Ron meanwhile, was completely oblivious to everything that wasn't his mother's delicious home cooking that was on the table. He had been slightly annoyed earlier when his mother kept asking if _Potter_ had enough while he was wasting away until his third helping.

 **ALALAL**

Harry and Hermione had slept in quite late, neither wanting to leave the warmth of each other until they absolutely had to. That time came when Sirius was kind enough to knock on the door and cheekily tell them to put some clothes on and come down for breakfast.

Once they freshened up and made their way to the kitchen, the two late comers greeted everyone who was already mingling around the table. If anyone was suspicious of the two of them arriving together, they didn't mention it.

Harry grabbed two empty plates, one for him and Hermione, and sat down to dish their plates in a smaller scale version of what one might see every day at Hogwarts.

After getting halfway through and enjoying the casual atmosphere, Harry struck up a conversation with his godfather, eager to catch up with one of the few people who showed genuine care in his wellbeing.

"Well Sirius, I never thought I'd see the day when you were enjoying a cup of tea with the morning paper, like a proper gentleman."

Sirius chuckled knowing how true that must be, especially considering how their reunion went after he'd broken out of prison. "Ah trust me on this Harry, the tea they served in Azkaban was absolutely atrocious." He paused to look down at his cup, swirling it around with a look of contemplation. "At least I hope it was tea." He said in all seriousness, getting a laugh out of everyone who heard.

It raised Harry's spirits, knowing that if his godfather was making fun of the situation then he must be moving on from his ordeal.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasley interjected before Sirius could even open his mouth to reply. "We've got a big day of cleaning ahead. Have to whip this place into shape."

Sirius heaved a sigh and made a 'what can you do' face as he shrugged his shoulders.

Something wasn't adding up for Harry though, and voiced his question, "Didn't you have a house elf last night?"

"I do. Nasty little blighter never does as he's told unless it's a direct order from me, and he fights it every step of the way. Just not worth it to bother."

"A house elf who doesn't take pride in his work and lets its owner's home fall into such disrepair? Never thought I'd see the day. He must really hate the Black family." Harry commented idly.

Sirius let out a barking laugh at that. "No, no, it's just the opposite. He loves the 'Old School' Black family and thinks I'm a disappointment and unworthy." He elaborated.

Harry made a mental note to talk to Hermione when they had a moment alone about checking in on his favorite house elf Dobby.

"Besides, all this cleaning is just to keep you kids busy." Sirius explained.

"I see. But we do need to get Harry ready for his trial. What do you recommend?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that's right." Sirius said while scratching his chin. "I guess I'll go with you into the library today and will have a look see if there are any law books, I can't be sure but I think they don't update laws all that often; but I know for certain there should be some on the Wizengamot in general. And we can ask Tonks for her opinion when she comes by later."

Sirius made good on his promise to help them look through the Black family library, and his reason for tagging along became clear as he helpfully steered them away from any tomes that had some nasty curses on them.

He left them to work through them on their own after he gathered any truly dangerous books and placed them behind a hidden section of wall that opened up much the same way as the entrance to Diagon Alley, and that only he could open. The Grim Animagus' first thought had been to burn the lot of them, because he didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands if they just threw them out. His second thought was that Hermione packs a mean right hook, as she let him know exactly what she thought of destroying books of any kind. Luckily he saw it coming and managed to shift in time and took it on his shoulder instead of his face like she was aiming for. It helped that he was so much taller as well.

Harry tried to apologize for his girlfriend's sudden bout of violence but Sirius brushed it off with a laugh. The truth was, that was exactly the kind of thing Lily would have done, and he couldn't be happier that his godson found someone willing to stick up for her beliefs.

Hermione collected a sizable stack of relevant books and settled into a study session. Her boyfriend tried to help out, truly he did, but only now did he learn that the word 'legalese' was an apt definition for the complicated formal language he was reading that he was _sure_ had to be made up.

He got up to make his way around the table, and with Hermione so engrossed in reading she never saw him coming until he gently, yet firmly grabbed a handful of her hair at the base of the neck causing her to gasp as an involuntary shiver of excitement shot straight down her spine. Her green eyed lover guided her head as he leaned down to sensuously mold his lips to hers while he brought his other hand up to gently cup her face.

Her soft whimpers of pleasure was music to Harry's ears. For Hermione, the demanding kiss that Harry claimed from her was causing a rapid pooling of heat in her loins. Just when she was getting really worked up and contemplating if she wanted to be bent over the table, or forced up against a bookshelf; Harry suddenly broke off the kiss and pulled away, almost as if he knew exactly what she'd been thinking.

The raven haired teen wore an infuriating smirk at having gotten her hot and bothered when he spoke to her, "I'm not making any progress in these books, their over my head. So I'm going to go browsing and see if there's anything interesting instead. Be back soon love."

"Oh you're going to get it for that Mr. Potter." She promised causing Harry to chuckle.

"I'm sure I will." He replied.

While he was idly perusing the shelves, one particular book caught his eye 'Carnal Compendium'. Intrigued, he took it off the shelf and moved back to the table that Hermione had commandeered.

The emerald eyed teen leafed through it at a casual pace, reading the summaries of the various spells, rituals, and potions that the author, Sagittarius Black, had painstakingly compiled into this one book. According to the introduction that he'd skimmed over, Sagittarius seemed to be quite popular with the ladies in his day, less so with the rest of the Black family. Apparently they welcomed him back with open arms when they learned that he'd amassed a wealth of long forgotten spells, despite their lewd nature. Sagittarius wasn't even aware he'd been disowned until he returned.

Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face. Both because of the interesting things he'd like to try contained within the book, but also because the author seemed to be exactly like his godfather, proving that Sirius hadn't been the only Black to break the mold.

 **ALALAL**

Tonks breezed through the last of her paperwork in the auror bullpen for her shift in giddy excitement. She'd been looking forward to getting back to Grimmauld place to see Harry, and to a lesser extent, Hermione. The metamorph didn't even think it strange that she was attracted to someone younger than her, let alone being alright with sharing him. She wasn't _that_ much older after all.

To her, Harry was worth it. She'd gladly share a perfectly cooked gourmet steak dinner with Hermione as opposed to having boring old pub fish and chips all to herself.

At least she wouldn't have to fight the intelligent witch for him. Women were quite good at picking up signals, and the objects of her interest had been sending her an all clear.

Now that her shift was over, she briskly walked through the Ministry of Magic's atrium and the public Floo access. Tonks admired that for once, the Pureblood's own rules were being used against them without them even knowing. Any property that is charmed to be unplottable simply doesn't show up on the registry, even though it is connected. So long as the fees are paid up, anyone can have an untraceable Floo address. That, combined with the nature of the Fidelius, means that anyone who might have even been listening in when she called out the address to number twelve Grimmauld Place wouldn't even know they heard something completely different, nor would they think anything of it.

Once at headquarters, she found Sirius and he helpfully pointed her in the right direction of Harry and Hermione.

Entering the library, Tonks saw the two sitting together both studying one book intently.

"Wotcher." She greeted, "Watcha' reading?"

Hermione went beat read and started stuttering some excuse or another, but before she could really get going, Harry interjected with blunt honesty, "We found a book of sex magic. It looks pretty interesting and we're looking forward to trying some things out later."

Tonks snorted in humor, Harry seemed like her kind of guy more and more.

"Like what things?" She asked in genuine curiosity.

"Well this one is a temporary male enhancement spell." Hermione said shyly, still blushing from not only being caught, but also at what the listed spell could do.

The pink haired auror raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "What, like help with getting is up?"

"No that spell was near the front of the book. This one is a temporary transfiguration. 'Rigid Ripples for her pleasure'." Harry said.

Nymphadora went wide eyed wondering what that would look like, and what that might _feel_ like. Her imagination ran wild briefly thinking about firm, semi hard, intermittent ringed protrusions along the shaft that would scrape _just_ right on the way out every time. Being a natural at transfiguration and a shapeshifter, this greatly intrigued her. It never crossed her mind before that someone other than her could get some use out of transfiguring a part of themselves.

"There are lots of variations that are similar to this one. We kind of got side tracked with all of these... imaginative... possibilities." Hermione said.

"So are we going to try some of them out... Maybe today?" Tonks asked, not so subtly as she ran a hand down Harry's arm while biting her lower lip, trying to be as seductive as possible.

"I'm afraid not, even if the Ministry can't detect me using magic here, I'd rather not have to explain any of these spells showing up on my wand if they decide to check it at my hearing." Harry said before suddenly lashing out his hand and solidly connecting with a spank to Nymphadora's incredibly tight ass drawing a surprised gasp from her. "Are you trying to seduce me Miss Tonks?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not Harry, I know better than that." Tonks said while she moved over to Hermione and captured her lips, and took advantage of her gasp of surprise by slipping her tongue into the younger witch's mouth briefly before pulling away. "I'm seducing both of you." She finished with a saucy wink towards the wizard she craved.

Aroused at the display, Harry turned to Hermione, "Well love, what do you think?" He asked. No matter how sure he was that the answer would be yes; and despite the fact that his girlfriend had told him they would be inviting other girls to join them, he wanted her input and confirmation for the first few times to show that he valued her opinion.

The fact that Harry clearly wanted to fuck the metamorphmagus senseless, but restrained himself for her, made Hermione's heart swell with joy. But because it would make Harry happy to sleep with more witches was all the reason that Hermione needed to go through with it. His happiness brought her an indescribable joy, and over the past week the thought of him making love to others had gradually become a strong desire that she found herself wanting to fulfill. At this point, she knew it would be a loop of bliss that she was more than eager to fall into.

"Meet us upstairs in our room in about fifteen minutes Harry. We need to have a quick girl talk before we get started." Hermione told him.

Harry nodded in assent, and was outside his bedroom door at the pre-determined time. Feeling a little silly knocking on his own door, he announced his presence to see if they finished preparing whatever it was they wanted to set up.

He heard a muffled, "Come in.", and opened the door to a sight that gave him pause and took his breath away. _Two_ Hermione's lounged naked on his bed wearing near identical coquettish expressions.

 **Lemon Start**

Harry surprised himself with his ability to keep a calm façade in the face of a common male fantasy about to come true; while he quickly shut the door and locked it without taking his smoldering gaze from the twin visions of beauty lying in wait for him.

"Well Harry." Said the Hermione to his right.

"Can you tell which of us is the real one?" The other asked.

"You just might get a prize if you do." The first finished in what Harry would later freely admit was a much better version of twin speech that would put the Weasley twins to shame. Maybe it was because it came from two gorgeous women he was about to fuck?

"Oh I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually." He said while he paused at the foot of the bed to simultaneously kick off his shoes and pull off his shirt.

The raven haired teen might have flexed just a little bit once he was topless. He needn't have bothered. Thanks to eating healthy, and working out recently, his lean corded muscles showed through and his abs 'popped' for lack of a better word.

Both girls jaws dropped unintentionally at the impressive male physique on display for them. Harry's figure appeared to be cut from marble and both sets of eyes trailed down the natural 'V' taper of his torso to his pelvis where the _real_ prize was still hidden from their view.

The identical girls wordlessly agreed that this just wouldn't do, and moved to rectify it. They moved together, crawling on all fours the short distance to the end of the bed, one of them slipping off and turning Harry around, only to push him onto the bed in a sitting position.

Meanwhile the other Hermione who remained on the bed pressed herself against Harrys back, relishing the feeling of her erect nipples grazing against him. She didn't waste any time however, diving right into gently kissing along his shoulder, up his neck, and nipping at his ear. "Harryyyy." She sensually moaned in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his chest and continued nuzzling him, sending pleasurable shivers throughout his body.

The other Hermione wasn't just standing around during all of this however. She was eager to get Harry as undressed as them and proceeded to lay a trail of hungry kisses down his chest and front, moving lower and lower until she reached his jeans all the while maintaining eye contact with those intense green orbs.

Deft hands swiftly unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped his fly. She hooked her fingers inside and started nudging them down; Harry complied with her unvoiced request by lifting his hips enough to allow her to remove the last of his clothes.

And just like that, the Hermione on her knees gave the game away by her reaction of pure, unadulterated shock when Harry's large member lightly slapped against her face in thanks of being freed from its confines. But Harry was enjoying the game and decided not to say anything just yet, happy to let the girls have their fun for now.

Nymphadora's mind rebooted in moments when it felt like she'd been staring for much longer. She didn't know they could get that big!

This. This right here in front of her was vindication that the shapeshifter made the correct choice to pursue Harry.

His musky scent seemed to permeate into her very brain, intoxicating her, driving her to heights of lust. Before she realized what she was doing, in one moment her mouth was opened with her tongue out, and the next she had engulfed that magnificent cock to the base all in one go with her nose meeting pelvis, her jaw stretched and throat shifted loosening up just enough to allow Harry's dick a welcoming home.

A groan from above her pulled her attention from her lust drunken stupor. She looked up and her copied brown eyes met those emeralds she'd only just seen yesterday staring at her in satisfaction.

She slowly pulled back revealing inch after thick inch of cockmeat that had just been inside her mouth, not that she noticed as she was determined to maintain eye contact this time. Once just the tip remained inside her warm mouth, she sank back down his length, going achingly slower this time in order to savor the taste and Harry's expression.

Nymphadora picked up the pace with every bob of her head until she was interrupted by Hermione moving down from where she had no doubt been whispering all kinds of depraved things into Harry's ear.

The metamorph mentally sighed, she knew she was being a greedy bitch, but in her defense the real Hermione should be well aware of the enthralling effect Harry had on women. But being a good soon to be concubine, she budged over to allow Hermione room so they could double team Harry. Today was all about his satisfaction and they were determined to wring every last drop of cum from him.

Harry was the one to finally break eye contact as he groaned from the dual sensations of two mouths working independently from one another. He thought getting a blowjob from Hermione before was an enjoyable way to spend an afternoon, but two women working together, even if they weren't coordinating, was something incredible. One of them would be gently sucking on his tip while the other would lick and suck his balls; occasionally trading off on who worked which part of him.

"Fuck girls. You two are driving me crazy, it feels so good." Harry verbally encouraged.

While Hermione could, and had, done this all day for Harry; Tonks was ready to get to the mutually satisfactory part of sex.

"Cum for us Harry." The shapeshifter wearing Hermione's face begged.

"Please Harry we need it." The real Hermione joined in.

Harry smirked at that. "All right girls. If you want it, then work for it." He commanded.

The temporary twins set to work with renewed vigor, knowing that Harry would give them what they wanted if they impressed him enough.

They finally started working together by seamlessly transitioning from one deep throating him and practically fucking her face on his shaft while the other begged and pleaded, only to switch roles at the drop of a hat and without hesitation.

He felt that more than deserved granting their request and warned them of his impending orgasm.

"Alright now Hermione, Tonks, I'm cumming soon and I want you to share."

The one that currently had his dick in her mouth released it with a pop and the two chestnut haired women were quick to kneel next to each other going so far as to press their cheeks together and give him matching looks of pleading.

He wasn't about to keep such devotion waiting and with a few last pumps from their hands working up and down his shaft, he leaned his head back and sighed in relief as his cock tensed up before releasing one thick stream of cum after another.

Hermione, from past experience in such matters, kept the tip of his member pointed squarely at mouth level. Too high and it would shoot clear past their heads, and she wasn't about to waste a single drop of Harry's natural addictive elixir.

For her part, Tonks was startled at the sheer volume of spunk painting their faces. She watched as the monster in her and Hermione's hands swelled up slightly between emptying each load of hot, rich, potent semen landed on the two. Tonks had trouble seeing exactly how coated Hermione was as the first shot for her covered from her eyebrow, down her cheek, and ending at her chin. She'd just closed her eye in time, but the heat and smell radiating off of it was heady and clouding her mind.

She was brought back to the present when she felt Hermione's dainty tongue licking along her jaw and cheek before lewdly slurping the white ambrosia Harry marked her with.

Tonks came back to herself quickly when she realized what was happening. This... this _cumslut_ was stealing her share! Well two could play at that game, and she returned the favor. Unknown to her however, once she had a taste her devotion to Harry was permanently sealed. Not to say that it hadn't been before, but now she had something tangible to associate with serving Harry. She couldn't go back after this; didn't even want to. She'd do anything for Harry.

The raven haired young man sat back and enjoyed the show that two Hermione's put on for him, dutifully cleaning each other in a competition to see who could get more of his seed. In the end it devolved into a tie as they finished and began making out with each other enthusiastically once they realized they could get more of his taste on their lips.

"Well Dora, I think you did very well." Harry interrupted them, directing his statement at the correct individual. The nickname sent a thrill through the woman in question and she decided she quite liked it. Something intimate that only he can call her.

"Aww." She pouted, "How did you figure it out?"

"Hermione still has a small gag reflex and it takes her a bit to swallow my whole length." He said kindly as he reached out and gently stroked a hand through the real Hermione's hair.

"I see." Tonks hummed. She'd forgotten that a gag reflex was something normal people tended to have. Being a shapeshifter, she didn't have it because she never thought about it.

"Well, who's face should I wear now? Or do you want to keep fooling around with twins?" She asked.

Harry cocked his head to the side in thought before he answered, "Dealers choice."

That surprised her. No request at all? Not a famous/beautiful celebrity or model, not her 'true from' that didn't actually exist? Just whatever she wanted?

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

In response Harry just raised an amused eyebrow, and his answer showed he hadn't been thinking any of that. "Really. Whatever you're comfortable with I'm sure is beautiful. And as fun as it was with two Hermione's, we fuck all the time. It'd be nice to be with someone different."

And there it was. He wanted to be with her, for her, whatever face and body she chose to have. Her heart swelled with joy as she shifted to something closer to what she normally looked like. Keeping her former face, but changing her body more than usual. Her hair and eye color became a deep purple, keeping a rough tomboyish cut that she favored. Instead of her athletic build, she went with one that was more soft and feminine. Large, full breasts that stayed more perky than they had any right to be with gravity. Wide hips that flared just right, perfect for grabbing onto. And a darker full body tan to round it all out and contrast with Hermione's pale skin tone.

Once finished she pushed Harry back onto the bed, keeping her hand on his chest for a moment. "Can I be on top?" She asked softly, wanting to set her own pace to start with.

Harry just nodded with a small encouraging smile and laid back allowing her to take the lead.

Nymphadora lined up the erect and throbbing cock with her entrance, her juices drooling first down her thighs, then over his cock when she pressed the tip to her puffy lips.

Hermione was about to move closer to the other witch to help her ease in Harry's obscene monster, knowing from experience that it needs time to adjust and stretch out the velvet walls of a pussy; when in one swift motion Tonks dropped her body down, impaling her far deeper than any toy had ever gone before.

For Harry it felt perfectly snug, if just a little tight. Certainly not the vice he'd been expecting like every time he and Hermione had sex. But it was still a furnace of heat that quivered and spasmed around his intruding cockflesh.

The violet haired girl froze as she bottomed out and felt overwhelming sensations of being full. Circe it felt like he was all the way into her stomach!

She soon caught her breath not having realized she'd been holding it. Seeing the concerned looks Harry and Hermione were giving her, she rushed to placate them.

"It's alright... I'm alright..." She said between breaths.

"Because I'm a shapeshifter, I thought I could easily accommodate you and get right into it, but I underestimated your girth." Tonks nervously chuckled, hoping they wouldn't think her foolish.

Harry felt her inner muscles gradually tightening around him as she slowly relaxed herself back to something more normal. Eventually after a minute, her pussy was molded fully to the shape of his dick and finally settled down.

Meanwhile, he noticed how nervous Nymphadora was being over the, in his opinion, sweet but silly ordeal, and decided to do something about it.

He sat up suddenly, one hand held back on the bed to brace him as the other hooked around a startled Tonks' neck, bringing her into a passionate kiss. The part that really got her into action though had been when Harry flexed his Kegel muscle, causing his cock to sharply twitch and swell for a second inside of her.

Like a switch had been flipped, she started gently rocking her hips back and forth, remembering that she was the one who wanted to be on top to start with. Every little motion sent waves of pleasure crashing through her and soon she was moaning wantonly.

Harry took the increase in activity as a chance to heighten his new lover's pleasure. He explored all the common areas that were likely to get a reaction out of her. Gently nipping and sucking at her neck and pulse point caused a new wave of juices to flood from her, and she picked up the pace by raising and dropping herself on his cock in short and fast thrusts.

He felt that was enough teasing for now and moved further down to latch his lips onto a nipple, drawing a pleased gasp from her mouth. Nymphadora however, apparently had enough of him calling the shots from the bottom and forcefully shoved him back down to lying flat on the bed while she started fucking herself in earnest on his cock.

Hermione seemed to understand what Nymphadora's intentions were and decided to help her out by easing herself over and straddling Harry's head while facing the older witch.

Not being one to turn down an obvious invitation, his tongue snaked out and parted his first woman's pussy lips tasting the familiar nectar and drinking greedily.

Harry concentration was soon broken before he could really dive deeply into Hermione by an unexpected shout of "No fair!" From Tonks.

Looking under from Hermione's shapely ass and swollen lips he saw her using his own trick against their new bedmate. The chocolate eyed girl had slipped a hand down Tonks' front and was rubbing the little nub that was her clit. Harry was amused that she apparently hadn't forgotten that he likes to do that to her in order to send her over the edge almost at will, whether she was ready or not.

"Oh FUCK!" Nymphadora shouted finally losing the battle for her climax as she dropped one last time against Harry's hips in a wet *thwack*, shaking and moaning in the aftermath of her first _real_ orgasm. Real in the sense that everything she thought she knew before this moment had been a lie compared to her entire world being shaken.

Harry had gotten back to work on tending to Hermione, his talented tongue making short work of her while his other woman's cunt was desperately milking his cock in a primal demand for him to seed her womb. A demand that Harry was quickly realizing his body would soon give into.

He suddenly realized that there was a pattern, the undulating walls of her pussy were somehow focusing on the underside of his dick where he was the most sensitive. It clicked all at once when he thought about it. She was using her inborn metamorphmagus talent to manipulate the walls of her pussy any way she wanted.

Harry had to concede her victory in this, and decided to warn her, "I'm about to come Dora."

She suddenly halted all movement, halfway impaled on him at his declaration before she started back up with even greater fervor than before. "T-that's alright Harry. Just Ooooooh fuck... Just don't come inside. Mmmmm yes, yes, YES!"

"Why not?" He asked with a sudden odd sensation clenching in his stomach, as though he knew the reason.

"I'm not on the Potion." She answered simply.

Harry knew that feeling in his gut. It was dread, but this time it was different, almost... excitement? But he wasn't quite sure future him in nine months would be ready for fatherhood, even though he knew with a cold certainty that even if it was thrust upon him he'd never abandon a child of his.

'Oh well, no need to take chances.' He thought to himself. "Alright you two. Climb off, I'm really about to cum."

In response to his request, to his surprise, Hermione only settled more of her weight on him holding him down while Tonks increased her pace to blistering levels, riding him for all he was worth.

"Don't Harry!" She called urgently. "Don't cum inside me! What if I get pregnant?"

At her admitting to the possibility, Harry growled as he lost his grip on composure and flooded the beautiful witch on top of him with his white hot seed.

The second she felt Harry tense up below her, Nymphadora slammed herself fully on Harry's steel rod and used her ability to ensure he could feel the tip pressed tightly against the entrance to her womb.

Her violet eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she moaned in ecstasy from the feeling of his molten liquid filling her most sacred, life bearing place.

She came down from the high of her new best orgasm, even topping the one she just had earlier, to see that Hermione was shifting off of Harry. It was actually really exciting for her to tease him like that, and she was glad the brunette figured out her meaning when she winked at her during the act. Harry didn't look nearly as amused, but at least he didn't seem angry over 'accidentally' impregnating her.

His hands where currently settled on her hips, gently stroking up and down while his thumbs gently rubbed her pelvis sending little shocks through her still cooling down nervous system. He was going to get her revved up again if he kept that up.

A soft giggle to the side drew Harry's attention to Hermione who was trying, and failing miserably, to keep a straight face.

The raven haired man caught onto the ruse then and there; he _knew_ that there must have been a reason Hermione held him down earlier. Returning his attention to the sexy little minx that pulled one over on him that was still straddling his lap, semi hard erection still buried inside her, he spoke "You're on the Potion aren't you." He stated more than asked.

"Guilty!" She chirped, "It just came to me spur of the moment and couldn't pass it up love." She flashed him an impish smile letting him know that she wasn't sorry in the slightest.

Harry chuckled and shook his head and decided to have some fun of his own. He moved quickly, and without warning, reversed their positions and somehow managed to push her face down on the bed with her curvaceous ass sticking up in the air, completely exposed to him as he loomed over her.

He lowered his head next to her ear and whispered softly to her, "You got my hopes up Dora. I guess you'll just have to make it up to me. Sometime, in the future, I'm going to breed you Dora. Because you belong to me, mind, body, and soul." Harry punctuated his statement by slowly filling her once again with that cock that she craved, drawing a long, low moan from her.

By the time every inch was once more sheathed inside her she only had one thing to say. "Yes please master."

While he was only intending to have a bit of role playing fun with her at the time, he had no idea Nymphadora Tonks was already completely, and absolutely, devoted to him. She eagerly awaited the day that he would allow her to bear his children.

 **Lemon End**

 **A/N: Next time on 'Aggressive Love' Harry's trial.**

 **I sincerely hope everyone who has stuck with me so far enjoyed this chapter. If anyone has any kinky ideas for what forbidden techniques the 'Carnal Compendium' might contain, feel free to leave a review or send me a private message. There's no guarantees that I'll be able to use any suggestions, but if there's one thing I know, it's that people can be really creative and if there is something that I end up using, I'll be sure to give credit. The rest of this section will contain slight spoilers for one of the other spells in the book so skip to the next paragraph if you want it to be a surprise, but it's still going to be somewhat vague. The only other spell I've come up with that I'm set on using is an opposite answer to the Crucio spell. This one will cause anywhere from mild pleasure to mind breaking ecstasy depending on how much power is used. Spoiler end.**

 **I've got a few other tentative ideas, but I'm more hesitant to use them. I've had at least one person get turned off of this story because of unrealistic, borderline hentai descriptions. I'm not only writing this for myself, but so others can get enjoyment out of it. Show of hands now, should I keep things grounded more in realism; or should I let the sexual escapades run a little wild?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To those of you who celebrate it, Happy 4th of July! Now let me just say, that I'm sorry its been well over a month since I've updated. You see, I was adopted into a wealthy family. After ingratiating myself to the father, I plotted to murder both him and his son who was my rival. It was a fool proof plan, I would poison the elder Joestar slowly, then when the younger one made a nuisance of himself I was going to make it look like he had an accident with a medieval torture device he was studying. Anyway, long story short, I got sweet vampire powers, had my head separated from my body, ambushed my rival and took over his body. Unfortunately, we had our epic clash on a ship that started sinking. Now I'm stuck here in my coffin until somebody comes along to scavenge the wreckage… Hopefully it won't take too long… It's been a bizarre adventure.**

 **A/N 2 (The real author's note): I know I said that this chapter we would cover Harry's trial. It didn't happen… It just… didn't… happen. I got started and everything was going smoothly, then somehow I wrote a lemon I did not intend. There is also a little fluff, a little angst, and a little Remus bashing. I'm sorry if you're a fan of the man with a furry little problem, I'm not for all the typical reasons. On a more positive note, the next chapter will definitely cover Harry's trial. I'm almost positive I can't accidently write another whole chapter between here and there for this story…**

 **Anyway, I could have continued this one into the promised section, and that certainly would have made it my largest chapter to date. But like I said earlier, it's been far too long since I've posted anything. I came to a good stopping point and decided to put this out.**

 **A/N 3: By an overwhelming margin, there will be kinky, hard core, erotic magic fueled sex. The people have spoken!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language.**

 **Aggressive Love**

 **Chapter 8**

It may not have been physically possible for Tonks to use her metamorphmagus powers to turn into a literal pile of contented goo; but that didn't affect her ability to feel that warm and fuzzy sensation coursing through her body when she woke up this morning.

As far as the young woman was concerned, nothing could possibly beat the wonderful tingling that suffused her being just beneath her skin, or the scent of the man she loved wrapping her up in his arms.

Sadly for her, she needed to get up and start the day. Harry's trial was scheduled to take place at 10 a.m. sharp, the ministry being very punctual when it came to high profile things such as this, and Tonks wanted to make a hearty breakfast for her man to help him get his day started off right.

She was always looking to do little things like that to show Harry that she was always thinking about him. Besides, she needed every advantage she could take to compete with Hermione. Not only was Harry's brainy girlfriend his first, but she also got to spend more time with him throughout the day while Tonks had to go to work, both as an auror and an Order member.

At least the pink haired girl didn't mind the friendly competition. Where other women might get jealous and try to horde such a wonderful catch all to themselves, Tonks was willing to put up with a rival or two, only so long as they proved to be as useful to Harry as Hermione had been.

In a moment of cooperation, Tonks had bought every relevant law book that wasn't already in her collection that she was given as an auror, and delivered them to Hermione, at her behest, so she could work on Harry's defense.

Hermione proved that her title of a bookworm was well earned and something to be feared as she devoured one book after another almost as fast as the youngest Weasley male could put away food. She had finished them in just one day, all the while leaving colored markers on certain pages to reference again.

When all was said and done, she left her self made study area with a wicked smile on her face, and made a beeline straight to Harry to give him the good news. Thanks to her efforts, he now had an iron clad defence; but where Hermione really shined was the extra work she put in to find legal loopholes and contingencies to counter any obvious, and likely, attempts to slander/harm Harry. Up to, and including, using Fudge's own brand of incompetence and flagrant disregard for the law against him.

A lot of the technical terms had gone over Harry's head, as well as Tonks to a lesser extent. But the end result was that Fudge had neatly trapped himself. Hermione, well used to people not being able to keep up with her intelligence by now, put it into simpler terms for Harry, while coaching him on which laws to quote when the time came.

Essentially, because Fudge had jumped the gun and done things wildly incorrectly, all Harry had to do was point out that if the trial wasn't thrown out immediately, it would set a dangerous precedent for everyone in the magical community.

Breaking the statute of secrecy was the easier one to address. The only witnesses to the event was Harry and Hermione, both of whom are obviously magical. The burden of proof was firmly on the ministry's head for this one, and can be easily dismissed by simply calling for any muggle witness, or the obliviator on duty. Without being able to produce either one, that charge would have to be dropped.

A minor that is found guilty of this can be expelled, yet only an _adult_ can face the penalty of having his or her wand snapped.

Tonks had already subtly inquired and obtained a copy of the records from the obliviation department for that day of the attack on Harry, not only to prove their case, but also to shield him incase they tried to manufacture 'evidence' when called out on it during the trial.

The other charge was more fun to deal with though. Over the course of her research, Hermione found everything relevant to using magic for self defence. The first thing that jumped out to the bookish witch was the maximum punishment for both an adult or an underage individual.

For the case of a minor, their wand use can be suspended for no more than six months with a variable fine based on a sliding scale of severity, which is supposed to be paid by a parent or guardian. The ministry has no actual legal ability to enforce an expulsion.

An adult could be fined or imprisoned for no more than one year in Azkaban. The snapping of a wand is not a possible punishment for using magic in self defense for any reason. Harry and Hermione suspected, and Tonks confirmed, that this specific law was more for the purebloods. It turned out this was a popular excuse used whenever they were caught muggle baiting. It raised even more uncomfortable questions that they would have to think about some other time.

There were rarely any witnesses to contradict the pureblood's story, allowing them to pay a paltry fine for 'defending themselves' a little too enthusiastically instead of the mandatory prison time associated with maliciously assaulting non-magicals.

None of that was even taking into account the remains of the dementor they still had to prove his word and the necessity to use magic in order to defend himself.

It was obvious to Hermione that the ministry was cherry picking which laws they were charging Harry with breaking, as well as what punishments they wanted to inflict upon him.

If Harry was actually being charged as a minor he might have been tempted to plead guilty just to inconvenience Dumbledore, as he'd recently found out the aged headmaster was listed as his legal magical guardian. Of course, Dumbledore didn't tell Harry this himself. It was Sirius who informed him during one of their discussions this past week.

Oddly enough, Harry was already considered an adult in the eyes of the law twice over according to Hermione.

The first case of his, before now unknown, emancipation is because of his participation in the Triwizard Tournament. As ridiculous as it sounded, even to Harry's ears, it was a tournament for _adults_ fully backed up by a _magically binding_ contract. No matter how ill-handled the situation may have been, the facts remain that he did compete, and the Ministry of Magic did _not_ contend it.

But the funny thing was, his prior emancipation wouldn't have mattered anyway. Harry wasn't being charged as a minor. He was specifically being charged as an adult.

The sheer contradiction in his legal issues was bound to invalidate itself entirely. Truly he wouldn't even have to try, simply point out the obvious and step back to let Fudge and everyone backing him in this look like idiots.

By trying to snap his wand when that could only be leveled against an adult, it would be the height of stupidity to charge that same adult with using underage magic wouldn't it?

The only issue for Harry then became how to cut off any avenue of perfidy. All of this went into Hermione putting together everything he needed to know and say to get everyone on Harry's side, weather they liked him or not, by the virtue of keeping someone like Fudge from becoming all powerful due to their inaction.

Because, if the Minister for Magic could get away with blatantly violating the law to attack Harry, then what's there to stop him from doing _the exact same thing_ to literally anyone else who he deems an enemy?

Harry was actually the one to help out the most in this once Hermione got her worries across and how she wanted to account for them. His little brown eyed minx was rightfully concerned that if things start to look like they are going Harry's way, Fudge might try to pull something out of his arse to save face during the trial.

The green eyed young man was more than happy to let everyone in the courtroom today know about how Fudge summarily executed Bartemius Crouch Jr., the son of a _noble lord_ , without questioning, and without so much as a trial.

After that he would transition into other instances of the minister abusing his power, and hopefully drawing more attention to his godfather's own lack of a trial and conviction simultaneously. Harry knew it would be a long shot with little chance of anything coming from it, but if he could just put the idea in people's heads, that would be enough for now.

Tonks for one, hoped for the best. In her mind, Harry deserved nothing less. So it was with a reluctant sigh, she started to slip out of bed, only to have her progress grind to a halt when Harry's hand slipped down from her midsection to her hip.

Her green eyed lover's fingers firmly dug into the flesh causing an electric shock of pleasure to run up her spine. She bit down on her lip in a futile effort to contain her moan, all the while mentally cursing at the unfairness of the ease Harry had in finding all of the spots that got her going.

The metamorph knew she really needed to ignore the heat building in her core before she lost control, otherwise she'd give in to her lust and then she'd never get out of bed with enough time to make her lover breakfast. But oh how she wanted to be selfish and just give in to her desire. The simple location of his hand on that part of her hip was all it took to call up fresh memories of the night before, how he held her as he had his way with her more than willing body.

Any other thoughts went blank as Tonks felt his teeth gently sink into the flesh below her neck, eliciting a sharp gasp from her lips. Once again she cursed how quickly he seemed to discover all of her body's hidden secrets, especially the ones she hadn't even known about.

"Good morning Nym." Harry greeted with a voice still thick from sleep.

"Mornin' luv. Can you let me go so I can go make us breakfast?" She asked innocently despite her beginning to grind her soft rear end against his hardening length. The selfish part of her once again rearing its head, secretly hoping that he won't let her go.

"I don't know. I might be too nervous to keep anything down. Do you know of anything else that might be able to help me calm down?" He asked in a perfectly normal tone of voice that suggested he didn't have anything sexual in mind. Which was, of course, completely at odds with his obviously wandering hands, still working to expertly draw little moans from, her causing her breathing to steadily become heavier.

 **Lemon Start**

His right hand had moved on from her hip by this point, not as low as she would like truth be told, yet a clear escalation of intent. Steady fingers applying firm pressure on her mound moving in small circles almost as though he was giving her a small massage.

The effects of which, Tonks couldn't tell if there was a legitimate biological reason behind her seemingly increasing wetness, or if it was all in her head. A conditioning built up over these past few days of knowing what carnal ecstasy awaited her at the end of Harry's teasing.

But Merlin damn it! This just wasn't fair in the young woman's mind. She'd always thought the fairer sex, herself included, where supposed to be the ones teasing men, getting them to jump through Quidditch hoops for even a chance to talk to them.

Then her wonderful lover comes into her life and politely disabuses her of that preconceived notion by expertly handling her body in ways that she was not prepared for.

How he took control and inflamed her lust and passion, all the while with a small, almost bemused smile that said butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. As though this foreplay was a favor to her and took no more effort than breathing on his part.

She wasn't fooled though, not for a moment. Tonks knew that he realized exactly the effect he was having on her.

Those green eyes of his drank in every curve of her body, every pleasure filled gasp, and how she writhes in response to his touch to get just a little more from him.

Reaching over, she grabbed her wand off the nightstand and rolled over to face her lover. Tonks grasped it with both hands, holding it between them as though it was a cross that would keep a vampire from making a snack of her.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow in response, already having an idea of where this may be going.

And, as if to prove him right, Nym lowered the wand, pointing it directly at his groin region, an act that most men under different circumstances would be rightfully afraid of.

Not Harry however. Hermione, Tonks, and himself had been trying out a few things from the book they'd found that seemed easy and low risk enough over the past few days, replacing what should have been a primal fear of having bits hexed off with eager anticipation enhancing a new sexual experience.

Ignoring the wand for the moment, Harry decided to tease the pink haired beauty with words this time. "You know? I am feeling a little peckish. I think I would like that breakfast Nym, thank you for offering."

' _Oh no_ ', She thought to herself, ' _He's not getting away from me that easily, not after getting me so worked up!_ '

She quietly spoke the words to the spell she had in mind, causing a sudden change. Harry groaned a bit at the odd feeling, not dissimilar from the tingling of a foot falling asleep while the magic altered the shape of his cock.

The end result being a series of ripples running evenly along his shaft, almost like a rib cage. An apt description when the new addition felt like solid bone underneath the flesh. In addition to this was a crown of spines pointed towards him just behind the head, hard, yet rounded so as not to cause damage on the way out.

Harry wondered, not for the first time, if this kind of cock was based off some type of magical creature. It was a possibility considering the list of transfigurations in the book included things like horse and minotaur.

Tonks gave a sharp intake of breath as her face took on a look of feigned innocence and surprise.

He wasn't fooled for a moment and let out a low, rumbling growl as he rolled over her, grabbing behind both of her knees and holding them apart as he laid his large, monstrous looking member down on her stomach with a meaty thwack.

The base resting at her entrance was rocking back and forth deceptively gently, rubbing and teasing her clit while the tip hovered just above her navel, giving a very good guess at just how deep he would be inside her when he bottomed out. Just the thought of it caused her pussy to twitch in desire.

"That was naughty of you Nym." He uttered lowly as his lips descended to her pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise if she didn't use her metamorph abilities to heal it. She'd long decided not to though. She wanted to bear every mark he gave her proudly as proof that she was claimed already. To tell the world that she was owned, and belonged to Harry.

"What if it got stuck that way hmm?" Harry asked as he slowly moved his body lower. Each hardened ridge on his shaft steadily being dragged across her own sensitive nub while at the same time his lips seamlessly trailed kisses down to her breasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking gently.

"I w-wouldn't complain." She whimpered and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Hermione was still asleep, dead to the world next to them and Tonks wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Harry chuckled at her response before relinquishing his hold on her puffy rose bud.

The raven haired teen leaned back, still holding her legs apart and Tonks greedily eyed the adonis in front of her. His arms and chest of compact muscle now a little to large to call a swimmers build anymore. She knew his lean body type would likely never get much larger than it was now, and that was perfect for her, a more natural, predatory type that can still move with grace and power.

She loved how she could see each muscle move as needed beneath his skin and her eyes trailed down his abs that contoured as a V shape to his hip bones and ending at the real prize. A normally beautifully large cock now looked more like it belonged to some kind of incubus or lust demon; every inch designed to maximise her pleasure.

This version was her favorite so far, though to be fair, they still hadn't tried all that many.

Harry started to slowly push in, her weeping entrance eagerly yielding to the intrusion. "You're just a glutton for punishment aren't you love?"

The head and crown of spikes dove in and immediately pulled back out to kiss her entrance. That small act sent every nerve ending screaming in joy for more as the deepest parts of her begged Nymphadora for attention.

She knew what she had to do in order to get the fucking she wanted, having long since figured out Harry's biggest weakness. He couldn't resist her begging for it. The dirtier her words and more self debasing the better to really set him off.

And after her experience with what he can do, she wasn't above doing anything to get Harry to fuck her thoroughly.

"Fuck me Harry. Please fuck me. Stick that monster cock inside and mess me up. I'm your personal cock sleeve Harry. Dump your hot cum in me and use me! I belong to only you Harry. Plea-!"

Anything further she might have said was interrupted by an involuntary squeak as Harry's hips slammed into hers, burying himself inside her with a firm, unyielding thrust.

His lips quirked in satisfaction as the woman currently impaled on his dick not only couldn't speak, but had also lost control of her shapeshifting ability as her hair and eye color cycled through every color of the rainbow twice before she regained any of her senses and seemed to settle on electric blue hair with violet eyes.

A completely unnatural combination to be sure, but then, Harry never did have a good reference for what others considered normal.

As if to further show off how happy Tonks was with her current predicament, she used a new favorite trick she discovered to non verbally convey her feelings.

Harry saw the change immediately as her pupils dilated and change their shape to that of hearts, a sign of her utter devotion. He loved that as much as the elf princess role play she accurately pulled off the day before.

"I love you too Nym." Harry confessed, smiling softly at her.

She had dropped the 'L' word before during the height of passion, meaning it with every fiber of her being, and Harry couldn't bring himself to not return her feelings.

Even he thought it was weird that they had said so after only knowing each other for a few days, but he knew it wasn't simple infatuation or lust. He knew it deep inside, that both Nymphadora and Hermione meant it when they respectively said it, and so he accepted them. It was only right to allow himself to love them in turn.

Tonks let out a keening wail at his words while he inner muscles clenched down tight on him, unwilling to let him go.

It wasn't enough in the end however, as Harry slowly pulled his hard cock from her depths, each new addition to it scraping against her walls in such a way that her mind nearly blanked from the exquisite pleasure.

She visibly reacted with her body spasming as a climax from all the build up ripped through her, eyes rolling into the back of her head while her mouth worked up and down with no sound coming out.

Harry himself wasn't immune to the pleasures of flesh, the modification to his cock currently changed how he experienced it. The spines around his glans weren't just for her enjoyment as it spread out his own feeling of her velvet walls around a greater area than normal.

He swiftly sank his entire length back down into Nym and relished in the feeling of her womb seeming to give him a kiss of its own. Harry was actually happy to find out he'd gotten quite lucky twice over, as according to the woman he was starting to rock back and forth into, not all women feel pleasure from having their cervix touched in the way his long and thick penis could.

Tonks slowly came down from her high, as much as she could, with Harry gently making love to her anyway, and reached up to cup his face and pull him down for an intimate kiss.

The emerald eyed man obliged her and released her legs to put one hand on her waist to keep leverage, while the other snaked around her head to deepen their locked lips.

Tonks responded by hooking her legs around Harry's waist in a natural position to keep him from being able to get away, not that he would, but it was instinctive for her to get as much of his cum inside her as possible. A primal part of her that she wasn't consciously aware of responding Harry's pheromones.

"Ah, ah f-f-fuck Harry! S-so goooood!" Was all the metamorphmagus could coherently before devolving into muffled cries of happiness as Harry's thick cock picked up in speed and intensity.

The hand he had holding her waist traced along her flat, toned stomach to caress her supple tit, quickly finding the erect nipple attached to it, he began pulling lightly in between rubbing circles around it with his thumb.

Breaking off from another heated kiss Tonks had demanded, Harry leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear, "You're so wonderful Nym. I'm glad I found you. Will you cum for me Nym? Cum for me."

"N-no faaaaaair." She moaned, turning into a whimper as her body tightened up in an eagerness to his words despite her wanting to keep going until he at least came once.

Her own pussy betrayed her as it clenched around the hardened cockflesh she had been worshiping, spasming, begging, and demanding in its own way to be rewarded for her devotion.

It wasn't fair at all. He was cheating! Of course if he poured words like that into her ear she'd lose her mind in an orgasmic bliss!

She had to desperately hold on as her head thrashed from side to side trying to fend off the inevitable. The blue haired auror _needed_ him to cum, she would feel like a failure if she couldn't even bring the love of her life off.

Her prayers were answered when she caught sight of her wand laying innocently in arms reach to her right. She remembered, through the haze of her rapidly approaching orgasm, that Harry had recently become quite proficient in another charm they discovered in that book. Thankfully it was unisex.

Tonks reached out and took hold of her wand, pointed it in Harry's direction and cried out the incantation he'd had so much fun using on her and Hermione, "Novissime Acutamas!" The spell that forces the target to climax.

Like a switch had been flipped, Harry stopped all movement for a moment at the words she just cried and the feeling that washed over him. He knew from past experience that there wasn't much use in fighting what was about to happen.

Green orbs darkened in lust and Harry began _slamming_ his entire length into Nymphadora.

With one final thrust when he couldn't delay the inevitable anymore, forced his cock as deep as it could go, Nym's labia and clit firmly mashed against his pelvis, while he deposited first one load, then another, and another. Until her womb was full and his seed had thoroughly invaded her, coating and sticking to her insides; the act of which sent the witch into a screaming, earth shattering orgasim.

Harry did his best to muffle her scream by molding their lips together, which she unconsciously responded to.

When she finally seemed to come down, Harry pulled back to look at her. He found he just couldn't bring himself to be upset with her for casting that particular spell on him. Not with the look of bliss on her face, tongue hanging out just slightly as she panted, catching her breath and her eyes still sporting heart shaped pupils.

She almost didn't react when he pulled his semi hard, still altered dick out of her thoroughly fucked cunt. He looked to see that her hole seemed to retain his shape gaping as it 'grasped' for his penis as if it was still inside.

Her cervix may have closed up like a tightfisted miser that wouldn't part with its treasure for anything, but some of his cum had still leaked out and began trailing down her ravaged pussy.

To Harry's amusement, Nym seemed to realize this on some level, and moved one hand to scoop it back in and then hold it.

Harry gently collapsed next to her and started rubbing small circles on her toned stomach, noticing a very slight bulge where her overstuffed womb was. He wondered if that amount was normal but chalked it up to one of the girls maybe having tried another spell on him when he wasn't paying attention, or sleeping.

 **Lemon End**

"That was…" Tonks started before trailing off, having finally came back to her senses.

"That was?... Good?" Harry asked with a comically hopeful look on his face. Exaggerated wide eyes while biting his bottom lip expectantly.

She giggled at the look before she accidentally let out a very unladylike snort that only set off deep belly laughter from her.

"Good? Good!?... No it wasn't" She deadpanned on the last part.

It held up right until Harry's mock horrified face broke through her tenuous seriousness, and she laughed again.

"It wasn't good, it was bloody _incredible_! As always." She nodded in emphasis of her point.

"Language." A muffled voice on the other side of Harry broke through their moment.

The black haired young man looked over to his other side while Tonks propped herself up on her elbows.

A frizzy head of brown hair, the only time of the day it seemed to be so bushy anymore, poked out from underneath a pillow to pout at them.

"Morning Hermione."

"G'morning sunshine." Harry and Tonks respectively greeted the third member of their trio.

"I can't believe you two had fun without me." Hermione said while emerging from her cocoon of blankets and sheets.

The currently blue haired auror was the one to shrug her shoulders and answer, "You were the one complaining about being worn out last night." Which had been true.

Hermione was the one to have the most fun with the variable vibrating charm discovered in the 'Carnal Compendium' and took it to new levels. Like most of the spells in that particular book, the spell name performed as advertised, enchanting an object to vibrate at a level to be determined by the caster.

The interesting part was that the original author only listed one example where he enchanted a smoothed, polished piece of wood that was transfigured into a phallic shape. And while that was truly ahead of its time, Hermione instantly started coming up with new uses for such a spell that was essentially a second year charm in difficulty.

At her urging, she convinced her coven sister Tonks to transfigure a smooth, metal cock ring for Harry. They accomplished a great thing that day, and also found Hermione's limit before passing out. For his part, Harry got enjoyment from it too. The vibrations felt different in a good way for him, and he definitely appreciated the quivering mess it made of his girlfriend.

The only worry he had was the galleon signs in Nymphadora's eyes as she tried to distract Hermione by asking her about marketing possibilities of such an enchantment.

Harry certainly couldn't let the Weasley twins find out about this. He didn't need them opening up a sex shop instead of a joke shop; nor did he think the wizarding world at large was ready for such a thing.

Sadly, he would find out later that Tonks politely disagreed, and felt that witches the world over needed to catch up to their muggle counterparts in this area. It was practically a public service.

"Still would have been nice to be included. And don't think for a moment I slept through all of that. It was hard not to notice with that filthy mouth of yours young lady." Hermione complained without any rancor, as evidenced by her exaggerated haughty expression with lips threatening to break into a smile.

"Oy! This filthy mouth has done things to you Hermione." Tonks rebutted with waggling eyebrows.

The girl in question blushed in response at the ambiguous, yet true statement.

Before she could say anything to address it, Tonks stretched out, then hopped out of bed and began hunting for clothes to wear.

Hermione gaped in astonishment at how the other woman could move so soon after the ravishing she just had, when she remembered early on when her and Harry decided to include her, the metamorph explained that she could use her abilities internally to a degree as well as externally. One such use was to purge her exhaustion and fatigue at an absurd rate.

The bushy haired girl grumbled to herself about the blatant unfairness of it all.

"Well back to plan A. I'm gonna whip up something for us to eat. You two can take your time getting ready." The spunky auror chirped far to happily in Hermione's opinion.

Harry theatrically raised the back of his hand to his head, "I'm so anxious, I don't know if I'll be able to eat anything. If only I had two beautiful women to comfort me emotionally in my time of need…" He paused to open one eye and see if Tonks was buying his act, "And sexually." The raven haired man went for broke when he saw that she wasn't undressing her recently donned clothes of ripped skinny jeans and one of Harry's t-shirts that only fit because she shrunk her breasts to a more modest size.

Tonks shook her head ruefully at his incorrigible behavior and sauntered over to him with a seductive sway in her hips.

She leaned down and kissed him lovingly before pulling away, "Oh no you don't mister. I'm not falling for your charms again."

"You think I'm charming?" He asked with a wide smile, not dissimilar to a cat that got the cream.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes in good humor with her own smile as she leaned over to give the still half awake Hermione a quick kiss on the lips as well before returning to leaning over Harry.

"Of that Mr. Potter, there is no doubt." She gave her parting compliment before she turned to leave.

Tonks should have known better than to so flippantly present an easy target to her love as she felt a resounding smack on her bottom before she got out of arm's reach, drawing a startled squeak from her.

Again, without meaning to, he managed to set her off without even trying. She resolutely strode towards the door before he really did manage to seduce her into bed again.

As the door shut behind her, Harry turned to Hermione with a smug look on his face, "She called me charming."

Hermione laughed and pulled him to her for her own loving, thinking about how much she loved his confidence that had been growing since they became a couple.

While they started to relax into each other's embrace, her hand brushed against something that wasn't familiar in a place she had become intimately familiar with.

To her embarrassment she shrieked and reared back as if bitten, realizing as she was doing so how much of an overreaction it was.

She'd chastise herself later, but had more pressing concerns at the moment. Hermione quickly lifted the blanket protecting Harry's modesty and her jaw hit the floor as she saw the latest transfiguration Tonks tried from the book-of-lewd-things.

"Woah." Was her ineloquent response to the monster between her boyfriends legs.

Harry smiled as he too looked down, "I know right?"

 **ALALAL**

Remus Lupin was having an extraordinarily bad week all things considered.

Dumbledore had asked him to gather support for their side against Voldemort, or failing that, at least convince them to stay out of the war the Order of the Phoenix was convinced was coming.

It was a sound idea, the raggad werewolf had to admit. At least it was at first.

The werewolf community was a tight knit one, where everyone knows everyone. It had been so long since Remus interacted with them that he'd forgotten they were _still_ shunning him. The reasons behind this were old and varied, suffice it to say he made some choices during the last war that wasn't exactly popular with the packs.

After his first failed attempt at ingratiating himself among them failed, Albus Dumbledore sent him right back out to try again with a pat on the head.

Not a literal pat of course, but he was very polite and seemingly understanding. As such, he asked Remus to, "Promise the werewolves the moon if it would mean getting them to side with them this time." A poor choice of words in hindsight, considering the situation.

As it turns out, once he was finally allowed the chance to speak to the pack leaders, they weren't interested in anything he had to say or offer. Funny enough, they had heard roughly the exact same thing already.

To the Order member's dismay however, it wasn't the opposite side that made these promises to them, but Dumbledore during the last war.

While Remus had been busy fighting the good fight last time, the Leader of the Light had been running around, and apparently failing, at playing the diplomat.

He had already made overtures to the packs, telling them that once they won the war, he would throw his weight around, they would have equal rights, job opportunities, anything their hearts desired.

Unfortunately, at the time, Voldemort had made the same promises, _and_ was winning the war decisively.

But that wasn't the worst part. The majority of the packs had decided to stay neutral in the conflict with the exception of the rare few who were bloodthirsty enough to join Fenrir Greyback.

After being rebuffed, Remus had a new appreciation for why both sides had tried so hard to gain the werewolves loyalty. Not counting the children and elderly, they had over a hundred fighting fit men and women in Britain. Whoever could have convinced them to join would have had an impressive upswing in numbers considering the Order had a bare fifty active members at their height while it was estimated the Death Eaters had around a hundred all told.

Sure, they were spread out among smaller packs, but when it came to something this big they usually ran as one.

And the crushing blow that was the final nail in the coffin for Lupin's efforts? They didn't need anything either side offered them now.

Back then, it was a very hard life for a werewolf. No respect or prospects from the wizard side of the world; and a difficult situation in the muggle world when they _need_ a few days of a month to recover from the full moon.

That was where the second surprise came from. The werewolf packs had fully integrated into the muggle world in the intervening years. Without the possibility for a magical education that Remus was lucky enough to get, the other, less fortunate werewolves had to make due with muggle education.

It was impressed upon the youth that they needed to succeed, and they did. Every single one of them passed their A levels. And most of them made it into a university on scholarships.

By working together and collaborating with each other, they managed to get great jobs. And all it took was a few of them rising to the top of their respective ladders to open the floodgates for the rest of the packs.

Remus was floored by the revelation. And felt a new level of bitterness at the fact that his Hogwarts education, which he hadn't really been able to make full use of, prevented him from attending muggle schooling in his youth. Unable to work due to his condition in the magical world, and incapable of being considered for any above board job in the muggle world, he really felt trapped between the two worlds.

The packs had made it clear, they refused to take a side in the coming war, in fact they didn't even believe him about the return of Voldemort, and where unconcerned if he had. Their opinion was that if he was back, he would be far too busy to actively fight them.

They also informed him that they wouldn't provide aid to any werewolf that picked a side. A not so subtle jab at Remus himself for being a member of Dumbledore's Order.

His only consolation from this whole debacle was that he technically succeeded in his second objective, to prevent them from joining Voldemort.

The haggard and downtrodden werewolf heaved a great sigh of disappointment as he apparated outside of headquarters.

As he started making his way there to report in, he found himself thinking of the young, beautiful, quirky auror with outrageous hair that seemed to be attracted to him. She'd made it obvious, and he wasn't quite that dense, but he'd hesitated before.

What if she's just going through a phase? What would everyone say if such a young woman started dating an older man like him? What would Sirius say? Never mind that last one, he already knew Sirius would never be able to stop joking about it.

There were so many 'what ifs', but what did he want? Didn't he deserve a little happiness in his life? Maybe these thoughts are only running through his head because he had his face rubbed in the happiness of his fellow werewolves who'd found mates and settled down on his recent Order business.

Either way, he resolved to talk to Nymphadora. Who knew? Maybe it could lead to somewhere?

 **ALALAL**

Tonks bounced down the stairs of Grimmauld place with a spring in her step, only hampered slightly by her limp. It would pass eventually, it always did.

Barging into the kitchen like she owned the place, she was brought out of the clouds seeing her cousin sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal and a newspaper.

He glanced up with a half awake gaze and smiled when he recognized her.

"Mornin' Mrs. Potter." Sirius greeted casually.

This caused her to miss a step and tumble rather ungracefully to the floor.

"Whu-huh-pwa?!" Nymphadora mumbled tripping over her words nearly as bad as she tripped over her own feet while she grabbed onto the edge of the table to help herself up.

Sirius chuckled, a low rumbling noise instead of his normal boisterous laughter, a testament to him still not being fully awake yet.

"I still got it."

The Lord of the house saw that she was still having trouble forming a response so he took pity on her and answered her unasked question.

"You three haven't been as subtle as you think you have… Or maybe I've just been more observant? Harry and I are technically the only ones forbidden to leave so I guess it was just easier for me to spot than others." He told her.

She nodded her head along with the explanation, it did make sense after all.

"Or maybe it was because you forgot to use a silencing charm two nights ago?" He said while rubbing his chin in thought. She hadn't forgotten actually, but that didn't stop Sirius from being a master at bluffing.

Tonks choked on air at that and coughed trying to get her breath back.

Sirius ignored her plight as if he was alone and ruminating to himself before shrugging his shoulders and looking back at her once she composed herself.

"Oh… who knows? Could be anything really."

Inwardly, he was cackling like a madman. Supremely proud of his godson for sure. But that wouldn't stop the good natured teasing at his expense from now until the end of time.

Sirius had been in a threesom with two women a time or two back in his day, but he never had two girlfriends at the same time… That knew about each other at least.

"So I'm gonna make breakfast for everyone. Do you want some?" She asked in politeness, her own way of extending an olive branch to end the teasing for now.

Steel grey eyes looked between her and his bowl of cold cereal, a concession he had to accede to today because it was one of the days Molly was out and he wouldn't trust Kreacher not to fuck with him somehow.

He pushed his bowl away and looked up with pleading eyes, "Yes please."

Nymphadora nodded as she walked over to the fridge and began to pull out staple ingredients when they heard the front door open and close in the distance. Neither of the kitchens occupants paid it any mind, Order members come and go all the time and if it was an enemy that managed to find a way around the Fidelius, they likely would have come in wands blazing.

Besides that, it had been oddly quiet when it came to Voldemort's faction, and Dumbledore seemed to be tight lipped about something he wasn't ready to share with everyone just yet. Because of this, while all the members were alert and active, the lack of anything going on had led to them becoming just a little complacent in what felt more like a cold war.

Tonks was pulling a few more things she might use out of the pantry when the kitchen door opened and Remus walked in.

Taking a look around, he only saw his friend Sirius and the girl who had a crush on him. His heart started beating just a little faster and he had to focus on keeping his hands from shaking as his nerves kicked in. It was ridiculous, only a week ago she was just a colleague, but now that he entertained the thought of dating her, he was taken back to his Hogwarts days when he was too self conscious to even consider taking a chance and asking anyone out.

'Not this time. It _will_ be different now. Besides, she's already attracted to me, that's half the battle won right there.' He thought as he steeled himself.

"Good morning Padfoot. Nymphadora, do you have a moment to talk?"

The sound of grinding teeth was nearly audible as the only female in the kitchen practically slammed down the carton of eggs she was holding, damaging a few, "Call me Tonks!"

Remus gulped in renewed nervousness. Maybe this was a mistake? He'd already messed up when he'd forgotten she hated being called by her first name.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tonks asked as she heaved a sigh and turned to face him.

"Oh uh… er, I w-was hoping we could talk in private?" He internally berated himself, both for the bad start, and for stumbling over his words. But he was committed to this path.

The cute metamorph cast a glance over at Sirius whom was still seated at the table looking anywhere but at her and Remus.

"Fine." She conceded while rolling her eyes and wondering what he could possibly need to say to her that couldn't be said in front of Sirius.

As the two made their way out of the kitchen, Sirius sat in silence for a moment, thinking about the train wreck that was about to happen.

"Wait… who's going to make me breakfast now?" He pouted childishly.

The escaped convict was promised breakfast and he had his heart set on it now. He stood up and walked over to the stove with his wand in hand.

Unlike muggle stove's, magical ones were made with inbuilt enchantments that needed a wand to be pressed in the spots where the nobs where located. This saved everyone the hassle of needing to learn cooking spells. It was truly a revolutionary invention that was shamelessly ripped off from the muggles decades ago. Purebloods wouldn't stand for having their food cooked over an open flame like savages after all.

If Sirius wasn't raised as a pureblood himself, he might have thought it odd the things that his people would, and would not steal from muggles. Cooking appliances and the radio were fine, but phones and television? Fuck no! Stick your head in the fireplace if you need to call someone!

"Maybe I'll just make my own breakfast then." He said while raising his wand, "How hard can it be?"

Remus, followed by Tonks, walked into the living room. They stood in silence for a minute, Tonks content to wait while Remus tried to formulate what to say.

Eventually, he worked up the nerve and decided to just come out and say it. "Ny-Tonks I mean!" He corrected himself when he saw her glare.

"Umm… I uh… know that you like me. And… and I've done some thinking, and I'd like to give it a shot." He haltingly confessed but managed in the end.

He thought he may have messed it up because of her silence and pressed on to make himself clear, "Will you go out with me?"

Another long moment of silence passed, uncomfortable to Remus, but Tonks was another matter as she was chewing over what he'd just said.

' _This_ was the older man I had a silly little crush on?' She thought as she tried to imagine such a thing. It was absurd looking at him now. A perpetually disheveled appearance, combined with a constant air that he should be pitied by everyone, insisting he didn't want their help, while he put on a false humble front that had everyone fooled, including himself.

'Oh no, this… just no.' She thought while shaking her head, having the veil of naivety stripped away. 'How am I gonna face my mum after this? She'll never let me live it down.' Tonks could already hear her mother crowing 'I told you so!' While dancing both in happiness at her daughter getting over a childish crush and getting to be right.

Her mother was going to be insufferable, she just knew it. Maybe if she timed it right with telling her she was involved with Harry Potter could take the wind out of her sails?

"Er… Tonks?" Remus spoke up, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something else. Anyway, thanks. But not interested." She let him down and turned to leave when he halted her.

"Wait! Why?" He asked with a tinge of desperation in his voice that he hated.

She turned back and arched a blue eyebrow while crossing her arms over her chest, "A girl can only wait so long before she moves on. Women like to be appreciated." The last part said with a blush when thinking about all the ways she'd been _appreciated_ lately.

Remus felt his world falling out from under him when he suddenly put pieces together that he didn't realize were right in front of his face until now.

It was the smell. His heightened werewolf senses had picked it out when he saw her but he didn't think anything of it until now. Nymphadora Tonks smelled just like Harry Potter.

He know realized that it wasn't faint like having just been in the same room or given a hug from the person in question. This was the kind of stench that was soaked into her. The kind of smell one animal leaves on another when they've marked their mate.

With dawning horror, Remus nearly gagged when he understood that what he was smelling was Harry's seed on her.

"You're fucking Harry?" He accused before he could stop himself. He hadn't meant to sound so vulgar.

Instead of getting offended, Tonks burst out in peals of laughter, "That's one word for it." She managed to say after regaining control of herself.

"He's a quick learner and he really knows how to spoil me in all the right ways." She finished by biting her lip as her eyes glazed over thinking about her encounter this morning.

"W-what about Hermione?!" Remus half shouted grasping at straws as he desperately tried to wrap his head around this situation. Trying anything to make sense of it at this point.

"What about Hermione?" A different voice asked as Harry, and the girl in question, walked into the living room to join the discussion.

"Harry? I thought you were dating Hermione? Are you cheating on her with Tonks?" The werewolf questioned now that all parties involved were present.

Emerald eyes blinked owlishly at the sudden interrogation and answered on autopilot, "What? Of course not."

This didn't help Remus calm down in the slightest, in fact it made him angry and disappointed at the same time.

"Don't lie to me Harry. I can smell you all over Nymphadora."

The metamorph nearly lunged to take a swing at Remus for using her first name _yet again_ , but was stopped by Harry and Hermione each taking a shoulder to hold her back.

"Okay, one, that's gross. Two, Nym, Hermione and I are all in a relationship together." Harry clarified.

Tonks had picked at the t-shirt she was currently wearing and gave a deep inhale before closing her eyes in bliss.

"Well I am wearing your shirt." She spoke up.

Remus was nearly at his wits end, a part of him knew it was irrational to keep trying, but his emotions were running hot as he felt like he was losing his chance while the wolf within him felt like it was losing a mate and demanded he fight for her.

"What about your age difference? She's too old for you Harry."

All three sets of eyes widened in surprise before morphing into various expressions of disbelief at what they all thought was a very petty argument.

Tonks was the one to say what was on all of their minds first, "Are you playing the age card?" She asked while very obviously eyeing Remus up and down, " _Really_?" To which, he had no response.

This prompted Hermione to look quizzically at Harry, "Come to think of it, I'm older than Harry is too." She said with narrowed eyes, "Mr. Potter, do you have a type?"

Nymphadora let out an obviously faked gasp of surprise, "Harry! Do you only like me because I'm an older woman?"

"I prefer the term 'experienced'." Harry said without missing a beat and waggling eyebrows.

The three youngest in the room all laughed enjoying their synergy.

Once Tonks calmed down, she pulled Harry into a deep kiss and made it as sloppy and with as much tongue as possible to really drive the point home. She belonged to Harry, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

This had the desired effect. The older werewolf had lost, complete and utterly lost before he ever knew there was competition.

"Come on now Harry, I promised you breakfast after all and there's only a bit of time left. We want to get there with time to spare." Tonks said once she heard Remus's hurried footsteps leaving.

Harry nodded and the trio made their way back to the kitchen. The sight that greeted them was not one that any of them would have anticipated.

Through a congested cloud of smoke they could just make out the source of which was the blackened stove. Above it on the wall, stretching almost to the ceiling, was a line of obvious fire damage.

While Tonks immediately started casting charms to clear the air of the lingering burnt smell, Harry walked in and saw a pan submerged in water in the sink with something charred beyond recognition sticking to it.

And sitting in the middle of all this chaos was one Sirius Black. A spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth in one hand, newspaper in the other, when he finally noticed his company.

"Ah Tonks! You're back! So… about that breakfast?" He asked innocently as he pushed his bowl away without breaking eye contact.

As it turns out, most wizarding homes don't have smoke alarms because they are confident in their fire repellant charms.

 **A/N: I just want to finish up with saying thank you everyone! I'm actually a little intimidated truth be told. There was a day when I hoped to be good enough to have over 1,000 people who liked my story. I broke that number before I knew it. But the part that really got to me? This story, inbetween the last chapter and this one, crossed the 2,000 favorite threshold! It makes me happy knowing so many people enjoy this story.**


End file.
